


The Stars Return: Gone

by GirlWithNoFace



Series: The Stars Return [1]
Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Dark Forest, Dark Forest rises again, F/F, F/M, Feral cats living in the woods worshipping stars, Long after Firestar's era, M/M, Medicine cats save lives, RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), Slight magic stuff, StarClan, ThunderClan, Thunderclan rox, Trilogy, WE LOVE IT, WindClan (Warriors), You can't kill dead cats, a dash of romance, lightning stuff, we love a good fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 72,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWithNoFace/pseuds/GirlWithNoFace
Summary: As a small flame rose where the silver flash of light had fallen, and Applestar did not hear the cries of her clanmates as they awoke in their dens. Instead, she heard a soft voice rustle through the trees.Return us to the stars, and we shall strike the darkness with our silver light.A yowl came from the nursery, and Applestar recognized the familiar agony of a birthing queen’s screech.As she heard her clan emerge from their dens, the leader could only watch the tiny flame in the center of camp as it simmered out in the falling rain.Return us to the stars, and we shall strike the darkness with our silver light.NOTE: Entire story complete, I won't leave ya'll hangin. Making revisions as I post, three-four chapters a week :)
Series: The Stars Return [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116260
Comments: 24
Kudos: 20





	1. Thunderclan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All concepts and worlds belong to Erin Hunter(s)!
> 
> We will be following Silverkit as she grows up in the shadow of a prophecy. I hope you all enjoy, and just to soothe any fears, I'll tell you now that the Entire story is completed already, I've just been doing little revisions here and there. Like a chapter a day, probably :) 
> 
> No betas here, kiddos, please do yell if you find a grammatical error.

**Thunderclan**

Leader 

Applestar- Small, pale ginger she-cat with bright green eyes

Deputy 

Lightblaze- Amber eyed silver she-cat with a white chest and belly

Medicine cat 

Bluefeather- Gray tabby tom with dark amber eyes

Apprentice

Furzepaw- Large brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Warriors 

Willowflight- Small dark gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Smalltail- Ginger tom with a white tipped tail

Lionclaw- Long-furred ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes

Rainheart- Gray she-cat with bright blue eyes

_Apprentice_

Greypaw- Black and grey striped tom with amber eyes

Nightfur- Pure black she-cat with amber eyes

Icefoot- Tabby tom with white paws and a white belly, blue eyes

Stormclaw- Large gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Snowblaze- Pure white long-furred she-cat with amber eyes

Foxstrike- Large ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Oakrumble- Dark tabby tom with black stripes

_Apprentice_

Leafpaw- Pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Mousenose- Light grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes

_Apprentice_

Redpaw- Bright ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Thistletuft- Dark gray tom with spiky fur and amber eyes

Blossomclaw- Brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and blue eyes

Queens

Honeyfrost- Pale tabby she-cat with blue eyes and a thick coat

Kits: Silverkit, Hollykit, and Patchkit

Whitefern- White and gray she-cat with pale green eyes

Elders

Ashflight- Grey she-cat with bright green eyes

Redwillow- Pale ginger tom with amber eyes


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get crackin with our prophecy.

The full moon shone brightly, illuminating the pale ginger cat sitting atop a sleek boulder. The wind rustled through the forest and the cat twitched their ears, alert while gazing down upon the dens full of sleeping cats below. 

A twig snapped, and the cat’s ears swiveled toward the sound as a grey cat appeared, their steps heavy with age. The ginger cat said nothing as the older cat sat beside them. 

“What troubles you?” 

The old cat inquired, bright green eyes filled with concern for their younger companion.

Identical green eyes met the old cat’s, and a sigh escaped the other cat. 

“Starclan has been so quiet these past moons. I- I am troubled by this silence.”

The elderly cat considered these words. 

“Bluefeather has not shared tongues with Starclan as of late?”

The ginger cat responded with a sigh. 

“Not since the warning of the Shadowclan invasion, but that was more than a full season-cycle ago. Where has Starclan gone? Where were they when greencough swept through my clan? Where were they when the foxes invaded the nursery? I am both concerned and angry with our warrior ancestors. I have never been without their guidance.”

The ginger cat lowered their head, tail twitching with anxiety. 

“Stand tall, Applestar, you have led this clan with more courage and compassion than any leader before you. I’ll not have you moping like some kit,” the grey cat admonished Applestar. 

Applestar sat up abruptly. The ginger she-cat smoothed her fur with her tongue before meeting the elder’s eyes. 

“Where would I be without you, Ashflight?”

“You wouldn’t exist without me!” The grey she-cat snorted, humour dancing in her eyes. 

They sat in comfortable silence for a few more moments. Their pelts gleamed separate colors, but their silhouettes were identical. The stars twinkled above, and both she-cats gazed at them. In the distance, an owl hooted, its call echoing around the trees that shielded the camp from the frigid air whisking through the forest. 

Ashflight shivered, which Applestar immediately noticed. 

“Go back to your den, Ashflight, I don’t need you growing ill in this cold.” 

Ashflight grumbled. 

Applestar rose to her paws and nosed Ashflight’s side.

“You aren’t as young as you think you are!” Applestar teased the old cat. 

Ashflight growled good-naturedly as she slowly rose to her paws as well.

“You aren’t that much younger than me, kit!”

Applestar watched fondly as the grey elder made her way down the boulder, whiskers twitching. She sat back down and curled her tail over her paws, and watched Silverpelt as clouds began to move in across the glittering sky. She cursed the clouds for the storm they would bring, and her gaze fell down on the nursery. Her eyes held a fondness and a longing. 

_ Once upon a time, I could’ve taken a mate… _

Applestar let her thoughts wander as the first drops of rain began to fall. She watched the patchwork of dots the water made across her boulder and looked once more to the sky. 

With a sudden  _ CRASH _ , lightning struck, illuminating the entire forest for Applestar to see. Her fur rose along her back and she gazed into the sky in awe as lightning kept flashing, never allowing the forest to return to the darkness. The world seemed to be lit up with silver light, and Applestar could only watch as a single bolt of lightning came careening towards her, striking the ground in the middle of her camp.

As a small flame rose where the silver flash of light had fallen, and Applestar did not hear the cries of her clanmates as they awoke in their dens. Instead, she heard a soft voice rustle through the trees. 

  
  


_ Return us to the stars, and we shall strike the darkness with our silver light.  _

  
  


A yowl came from the nursery, and Applestar recognized the familiar agony of a birthing queen’s screech. 

As she heard her clan emerge from their dens, the leader could only watch the tiny flame in the centre of camp as it simmered out in the falling rain. 

  
  
  
  
_ Return us to the stars, and we shall strike the darkness with our silver light. _


	3. Chapter 3

“Open your eyes, my love, my sweet kit.”

The kit mewled and squirmed closer to the warm belly that provided her with all she needed. Comfort, shelter, food, and most importantly, her own life, came from the soft body she curled into. Her mother’s tongue rasped gently over her back. 

“Your littermates are exploring, don’t you want to join them?” 

The little she-kit just cuddled closer to her mother. 

“Oh, leave her be, Honeyfrost! She’ll open her eyes when she wants to,” a she-cat’s voice called out from somewhere in the den.

A soft sigh escaped her mother. 

“I suppose you’re right. I’m just so excited for her to see the world!”

The kit stopped squirming. 

_ The world? I’ll see the world?  _

Excitement bubbled within the tiny kit’s body, and she blinked hard, opening her eyes as fast as she dared. Light flooded her vision and she squeaked, shutting her eyes tightly once more. She heard her mother purr. 

“That’s it, Silverkit, try again!”

“The light is scary!”

“Try again, my love!”

With her mother’s encouragement, Silverkit found the courage to open her eyes again. This time, she squinted through the light that hit her, and her mother’s face swam into view. Her mother’s light blue eyes gazed down at her, and she stared back, trying to focus her eyes. Her mothers soft, light tabby coat met her eyes next, and she let out a tiny purr. 

“I can see you, Honeyfrost!” 

Honeyfrost’s purr rumbled deeply in her throat and made Silverkit feel warm. The kit made her way to the edge of her nest, and she gazed across the den. A white and grey she-cat sat up in a nest and purred when Silverkit found her eyes. 

“It’s good to finally meet you, Silverkit. I am Whitefern.” The queen seemed nice, and Silverkit felt safe enough to climb out of her nest. She tottered a bit once she stood on the hard dirt ground, but she stood as tall as she could. 

“Hello Whitefern!” She squeaked.

Silverkit looked back up to her mother, who was watching her fondly. 

“Where are Hollykit and Patchkit?” She inquired. Her mother blinked at her. 

“They are just outside, if you want, you can join them.”

Silverkit was already scampering toward the bright entrance to the den before her mother finished speaking. She heard the amused purr her mother let out before she exited the den. 

_ If I thought the nursery was bright, then this is blinding! _ Silverkit thought to herself as she was squinting once again. As her eyes focused, she could hear her clanmates as they shared tongues and returned from patrols. A warm, hearty scent wafted toward her, and she assumed it must be coming from the fresh-kill pile. As she took in all the new sounds and smells, she was caught unaware when a small furry body crashed into hers, sending both of them tumbling into the dirt. 

Silverkit jumped up and hissed, before recognizing a very familiar scent. 

“Patchkit!” 

Her brother sat up and shook his small head. His green eyes went wide. 

“Silverkit! You’ve opened your eyes! I just opened mine last night!” 

Silverkit stood proudly as her brother congratulated her on opening her eyes. She took in her brother’s fluffy black and white patched pelt. His eyes were still a bit cloudy with kit-blue, but they were already growing dark green. He was bigger than her, but not by much. 

“Silverkit!” A small, excited voice called her name. 

She whirled around and a brown blur crashed into her, throwing her into the ground yet again. Silverkit huffed and looked up at her assailant, who was now sitting atop her. It was Hollykit, looking altogether too smug at having pinned Silverkit down. Silverkit growled playfully and batted her sister off of her. They tumbled around a few more moments, before pausing to catch their breaths. A cold wind blew through the camp, reminding Silverkit how close leafbare was. She shivered.

“I’m so glad you’ve opened your eyes! I’ve been stuck with this furball for a whole day now,” Hollykit panted, teasing Patchkit as he sat next to her. 

He rolled his eyes and shoved Hollykit away. Silverkit purred, happy to be with her littermates. Hollykit’s eyes were cloudy as well, but were growing a bright pale green, contrasting Patchkit’s darker ones. Silverkit wondered if she had green eyes like her littermates, but was soon shaken out of her thoughts by another voice. 

“Kits! There you are, don’t run off like that!” 

A black she-cat was padding towards them, and Hollykit and Patchkit lowered their heads in shame. As the cat grew closer, they apologized. 

“We’re sorry for running off, Nightfur, but look! Silverkit opened her eyes!” 

Silverkit’s whiskers twitched in amusement at Hollykit’s attempt to distract Nightfur. The she-cat, however, seemed to fall for it, the annoyance fading from her amber eyes. 

“Silverkit! Hello, I’m glad to see you out and about finally! I’m Nightfur, we are kin, we have the same parents,” Nightfur explained as she crouched low, touching her nose to the kit’s. 

Silverkit saw a flash of grief enter Nightfur’s eyes, and the kit thought about their father, Mintfur, who had died protecting the clan from invading foxes a moon before her birth. She had never met him, but Honeyfrost had spoken fondly of him, and Silverkit knew he must have been a kind, strong cat. 

“Do we have more kin here?” She asked the much larger she-cat. Nightfur nodded, blinking the sadness from her eyes. 

“Yes, I have a brother, Icefoot. He’s out on patrol right now. We were only just made warriors. You’ve already met Stormclaw and Snowblaze when you still had your eyes closed, they are Honeyfrost’s parents. That makes Redpaw and Leafpaw your kin as well!”

Silverkit mewed out loud in awe. So many cats were her kin! Then she warmed, despite the cold wind that swept through her kit fluff. 

_ There are so many cats I can rely on. _

She puffed up her chest. 

_ And they can rely on me too! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll add just one more chapter. Give ya'll a good intro to our girl, Silverkit.


	4. Chapter 4

Silverkit’s eyes narrowed as her prey flicked about. Then, she leaped. 

“Yreow!”

Snowblaze, the she-cat who had kitted Honeyfrost, leapt a fox-length in the air. Silverkit clung to the warrior’s fluffy white tail. 

“Honeyfrost sure has her paws full with you kits,” Snowblaze purred, gently prying Silverkit from her tail after settling.

It had been a moon and a half since Silverkit had opened her eyes. The white warrior, Snowblaze, was watching the kits while Honeyfrost went hunting with Nightfur to escape the nursery for a little while. Snowblaze was a gentle she-cat, with pale amber eyes and a beautiful white coat. She had often visited the kits, and Silverkit was always excited to see her older kin. 

“I was just practicing my hunting!”

Silverkit squeaked and Snowblaze purred harder. 

“I’m sure you were. Just don’t go around jumping on any cat’s tail, alright?”

Silverkit nodded and Hollykit crashed into her before she could say anything more. The two sisters rolled around while Patchkit moved out of their way. He sat next to Snowblaze. Hollykit batted at Silverkit’s shoulders, and she shoved her sister away, scampering over to Patchkit. 

“Tell us about our father, Snowblaze?” 

Patchkit mewed to the white warrior. Snowblaze paused before hunkering down to the kits’ level. Silverkit found herself curious too. Though she had never met Mintfur, she always wondered what kind of cat he was. She sat down eagerly.

“Alright, but only if your sister calms down,” Snowblaze purred, referring to Hollykit chasing her tail in a circle. 

“Hollykit! Come here, Snowblaze wants to tell us about Mintfur!”

Silverkit mewed and Hollykit tumbled in the dirt as she spun too fast. The little tabby stumbled over and sat at Snowblaze’s paws, looking quite dizzy. Snowblaze’s whiskers twitched, and she gently groomed Hollykit. Between rasping licks, she began speaking. 

“Mintfur was a strong, loyal Thunderclan warrior. He looked rather like you, Patchkit,” Snowblaze began and Patchkit puffed up his black and white chest fur.

“He was an outspoken tom, but he respected all of his clanmates. He probably could’ve been the deputy, but he was proud of Lightblaze when she was appointed. He and Honeyfrost had always been close, even as apprentices. He loved his kits, too. Nightfur and Icefoot were always close with their father. Mintfur used to take them to the lake when they were apprentices. They adored him, as did Honeyfrost. When he died, I don’t think I’d ever seen Honeyfrost so distraught,” Snowblaze’s voice thickened. 

“Tell us about the foxes,” Silverkit suggested, wanting to hear about her father’s heroic death battling invading foxes. 

“Now that is a rather gruesome story for kits! Yes, your father was killed by two invading foxes, but I shall tell you no more of that. He was a brave cat, and that’s that,” Snowblaze said firmly.

The littermates’ ears drooped and Snowblaze purred. 

“Alright you three, you’ve been playing all morning. Go to your nest and sleep a while,” she nosed them to their feet and lead the three grumbling kits into the nursery. 

Snowblaze settled them into their nest and padded out of the nursery, presumably laying down just outside. Whitefern was asleep in her nest, and an idea came to Silverkit. 

“Hey, hey,” she poked Patchkit, and he lifted his head. 

“What?” 

He asked, and Hollykit popped her head up too.

“Let’s go see the lake,” Silverkit whispered excitedly. 

Her littermates’ eyes widened, Hollykit’s in eagerness, Patchkit’s in anxiety. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea…” 

Patchkit mewed quietly and Silverkit nudged him. 

“Come on! Don’t you want to see where Mintfur took Nightfur and Icefoot when they were apprentices?”

Hollykit nodded and tumbled from the nest. Patchkit’s eyes clouded, and he looked down at his paws, nodding. 

“Then, let’s go! But we have to be really quiet. I think we can get out behind the nursery, we just have to get past Snowblaze,” Silverkit whispered as she led her littermates to the entrance. 

Snowblaze lay just outside, but Silverkit could hear a soft snore rise with the she-cat’s breath. 

_ She’s asleep! _

Silverkit stepped quietly behind the she-cat, followed closely by her littermates. They stopped when Snowblaze grunted, but the she-cat stayed asleep. They continued lightly stepping around the nursery perimeter until they were out of sight. 

Still quiet, all three of them scampered around the dirtplace and into the forest. They ran deeper and deeper into the trees until they were sure no cat could hear them.

“We did it!”

Hollykit squealed and ran around, kicking up fallen leaves as she went. It had grown much colder out, and Silverkit was suddenly missing the warmth of the nursery. The wind buffeted against her, and she shook out her fluffy kit fur. 

“Let’s go to the lake before any cat notices we’re gone,” Silverkit mewed and Patchkit nodded. 

“But where is the lake?” 

Hollykit asked and Silverkit stopped. 

_ Oh, no…  _

Silverkit hadn’t thought that far ahead. 

“Uhm… I think it’s this way,” Silverkit mewed, pointing her tail in a general direction, hoping her littermates wouldn’t catch on. 

Her hopes were crushed. 

“Y-you don’t know where the lake is!”

Patchkit mewed, fur fluffed. Hollykit moved closer to her littermates, not looking as jubilant as she had a moment ago. 

Suddenly the trees felt incredibly large and Silverkit felt incredibly small. The rustling of animals in the surrounding forest made her fur prickle, and a sudden bird call startled her.

“Don’t worry, don’t worry, let’s just go back to camp,” Silverkit tried to stay calm. 

She led them back the way they had come, but they had run so far that Silverkit was soon lost. She kept marching on, though, knowing it reassured her littermates if they thought they knew where she was going. 

She caught a scent she thought she recognized, and padded along faster. Her little legs were starting to hurt, and Hollykit was limping, her small paws sore. 

Suddenly, the scent soured, and Silverkit reared away from it in shock. 

“What’s wrong?”

Hollykit mewed, and Silverkit didn’t know what to say. The smell that had enticed her before had evolved to smell like something foul and horrid. Silverkit said nothing and turned away from the scent. Any direction was better than following that wretched smell. 

“Come on, just a little farther,” Silverkit mewed and her littermates did not respond, their heads low and weary. 

_ GRRRRRRRRRGGGR _

A low, guttural growl sounded and the three kits stopped in their tracks. 

From the bushes to their left, a red, long-tailed creature emerged, snarling with its lips pulled up over its shining teeth. 

_ A fox! Maybe that’s what I smelled- _

Silverkit had time to think right before the fox lunged towards them, its jaws snapping. 

The kits leapt out of the way, but were now separated. Silverkit stumbled to her paws, shaking her head to clear her vision. The fox snarled and shook its head before catching sight of Silverkit’s littermates huddled against an oak tree’s roots. Patchkit fluffed up his black and white fur and stood, hissing, in front of Hollykit. His deep green eyes were wide with terror. The fox turned to the two kits, and stalked closer, its lip flicking up over its teeth. It slunk closer to Patchkit and Hollykit and their eyes grew impossible wider. 

“No!”

Silverkit mewed and stumbled toward the fox on her little legs. The red creature whirled around, its tail curling around its body like a snake as it turned. It stalked up to Silverkit and snarled in her face, its rotten breath blowing against her whiskers. 

_ I never should have left the nursery, Patchkit and Hollykit are going to get eaten because of me…  _

Silverkit thought in despair, but she unsheathed her claws. This fox wouldn’t take her so easily. Like her father, she would fight.

The fox opened its jaws and Silverkit struck her claws across its nose. 

The fox howled and reared back, whimpering as it used its paw to rub at its muzzle. Four thin red lines shone across the top of its snout. Too soon, however, the fox looked back up and growled angrily at the kit. It raised a paw to step forward. 

_ YEROWWWW! _

Silverkit gasped as Applestar leapt out of the brush from behind her, pale ginger pelt fluffed up in fury. Behind her came Honeyfrost, Icefoot, and Stormclaw, their eyes wide with rage, spitting in anger. 

The four cats stood in front of the kits, blocking the fox. The creature took one look at the angry, hissing cats and fled, its ears back and its tail between its legs. 

“Stormclaw, take Icefoot and follow the fox. Make sure it leaves the territory before reporting back,” the Thunderclan leader commanded, and the two toms nodded before pelting after the fox. 

“Kits! Oh, my kits,” Honeyfrost wailed as she swept all of her kits into her embrace, her thick tail hiding the three littermates from the outside world. Silverkit shook against her mother, as did her littermates. 

“You worried me half to death! What were you doing out here?”

Honeyfrost mewed as she leaned away from her kits to look at them. Silverkit gulped and lowered her head. 

“It was my idea, Honeyfrost. I wanted to see the lake where Mintfur took Nightfur and Icefoot when they were apprentices,” Silverkit mewed softly. 

“It’s not her fault! I wanted to come, she didn’t make me,” Hollykit chirped and Silverkit looked up in surprise. 

“I could’ve stayed behind too, but I wanted to see the lake as well,” Patchkit added, gazing up at his mother, pressing his pelt to Silverkit’s. 

Silverkit was shocked at their protection of her and only felt worse about the danger she had put her littermates in. They could’ve died. 

“It seems you have an honest bunch, Honeyfrost,” Applestar mewed as she padded up. 

Honeyfrost only sighed and looked down at her kits with love and concern. 

Applestar leaned down to lock her eyes with Silverkit’s. The silver and white kit gulped and stood as tall as she could as her leader appraised her, still shaking slightly. 

“Was it you who struck the fox, young kit?”

Her leader’s green gaze bore into her and before Silverkit could manage a response, Hollykit jumped in. 

“Yeah, Silverkit slashed that fox right on its nose!”

Silverkit ducked her head, sending her sister a look. 

“Hmm. You did well to protect your littermates. You will be a fine warrior one day… Silverkit,” Applestar mewed softly, something deeper tracing her voice. 

Then, she stood.

“Honeyfrost, let’s get these three back to camp.”

Honeyfrost nodded and picked Hollykit up and placed her on her shoulders. Applestar picked up Patchkit and Silverkit resigned herself to her mother’s toothy grip as Honeyfrost fastened her jaws around Silverkit’s scruff. 

As the cats made their way back to camp, Silverkit suddenly caught a whiff of that horrid scent from earlier that had led her toward the snapping jaws of the fox.

The only problem was, the scent smelt nothing like the red-furred creature. 

Silverkit shivered, and a single snowflake drifted down and rested atop her silver fur. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What in the world was that smell? It was worse than the fox! Let's hope Silverkit never smells it again


	5. Chapter 5

Silverkit gnawed on a mouse bone lazily as she stretched out in the nursery. She heard the whistle of another gust of wind as it blew through camp, and she shivered. She had grown out of most of her kit fur over the past 3 and a half moons, but she was not blessed with her mother’s thick coat. Hollykit curled closer to Silverkit, snoring softly, while Patchkit dozed near Honeyfrost. 

Her mother was gazing out of the nursery at the deep white outside. It was day, but a cat would never be able to tell through the blizzard. The snow had been falling for days now, sometimes slowing, but never stopping. Honeyfrost gazed worriedly at the rising snow level. 

If Silverkit were to attempt to leave the den, the snow would easily cover her shoulders. The warriors had been doing their best to trek the paths through the camp, but the snow came too fast. Silverkit, her mother, and her littermates were going hungry along with the rest of the clan, but luckily, she and her littermates did not need milk anymore. Honeyfrost’s had dried up a quarter moon ago anyway. 

Leafbare had come right after Silverkit’s encounter with the fox. Her littermates had long since forgiven her, and all three of them were excited to finally be moving out of the nursery soon and become apprentices.

A mew caught Silverkit’s attention, and she turned toward Whitefern’s nest, where Emberkit stood gazing out at the snow. The kit’s pelt was pure black, the only light coming from her white tipped ears and her bright blue eyes. Eyes that were squinting outside anxiously.

Whitefern had given birth to three kits nearly two moons after Silverkit had opened her eyes. One kit, a tom, had died before he was born. Whitefern named him Spiritkit, in honor of the life he could’ve had. Whitefern had named her remaining two daughters Emberkit and Smallkit. 

Smallkit had died only three sunrises ago. 

She had always been weak and fragile, but the tiny ginger kit had not been getting enough milk once the blizzard came. The clan had worked overtime to feed Whitefern and her kits, but it hadn’t been enough. Whitefern’s agonized cries still echoed in Silverkit’s ears after the queen was unable to wake her kit. 

Now, Emberkit was alone. Silverkit’s heart ached for the kit who would become both an apprentice and a warrior without her littermates by her side. 

_I’m lucky I have Hollykit and Patchkit._

“Emberkit, do you want to sit next to me?” Silverkit offered, nodding to the space next to her. 

Emberkit chirped an affirmative and trotted over, stepping carefully around a sleeping Hollykit. She settled into a huddle next to Silverkit, and Silverkit was struck by how small Emberkit was. The other kit was only two moons younger, but was nearly half her size. Silverkit sighed and gazed back into the snow. 

“Will it ever stop?” 

Silverkit’s ears flicked back at her small friend’s question. 

“It will. I don’t know when, but it will. It has to,” Silverkit mewed, unable to keep a nervous edge out of her voice. Emberkit didn’t respond and looked down at her paws. 

“I’m worried the blizzard will take me too, like it took Smallkit. I miss her, she was so sweet,” Emberkit confessed eventually, her eyes filled with grief. 

Silverkit was quick to respond. 

“She was wonderful. But hey, don’t worry, Whitefern won’t let the blizzard take you, and neither will I!” 

Emberkit shrugged. 

“But you’re going to leave soon, with Hollykit and Patchkit. And then I’ll be alone again.”

Silverkit thought about her response. It’s true, she and her littermates were nearly ready to be apprenticed and move into the apprentices' den. The nursery would feel empty for Emberkit once they left. 

Silverkit nudged the other kit good-naturedly, and Emberkit looked up in surprise. 

“You won’t get rid of me that easily! Maybe I should ask Applestar if I can stay in the nursery until you’re an apprentice too,” she teased Emberkit, whose whiskers began to twitch in amusement. 

“Seriously, Emberkit, we can still be friends, and once you’re an apprentice, we can train together too!”

Emberkit’s eyes brightened. 

“You promise?” 

Silverkit didn’t hesitate.

“I promise.”

As the two kits shared a comfortable silence, they were suddenly disturbed by an agonized moan coming from the elders' den. Even through the blizzard, the pain could be heard, and Honeyfrost jumped to her paws, jostling Patchkit. 

“What’s going on?” He murmured groggily. 

“Hush now, we must wait,” Honeyfrost spoke, staring out into the snow with obvious distress. 

Silverkit understood. They could not risk leaving the den. It was too cold, and it was snowing too hard for the cats to guarantee their own safety outside the den. Silverkit and Emberkit pricked their ears to listen for any more sounds outside the den. 

Many moments went by with only the sound of whistling wind. Suddenly, a shadow approached the den, and Silverkit sat up. The snow in front of the nursery crumbled as the cat emerged into the warm den, bringing a gust of freezing wind with them. 

It was Applestar. 

Silverkit had only seen the leader a few times; when she saved her from the fox, once during moon high when the leader had returned from a Gathering, and again when Whitefern lost her first kit and Applestar came to offer comfort. The leader seemed kind enough, but she was distant, and there was strength beneath her soft gaze. 

Now, as she shook the snow from her pale ginger fur, Silverkit noted the grey fur striking across her muzzle, revealing her age. She was smaller than most Thunderclan cats, but the whole clan held respect for the older she-cat. 

“Apologies, Honeyfrost, Whitefern, kits… I felt I should visit each den personally to explain what has happened,” Applestar’s normally strong voice was shaking. 

Whitefern sat up in her nest, and Emberkit scrambled back toward her. 

“Redwillow has died. The cold and hunger took him,” Applestar bowed her head, as did all the cats in the den. 

Honeyfrost laid her tail across her leader’s shoulders. 

Silverkit, although having never spent time with Redwillow, grieved for her elder clanmate. She almost felt more grief for Applestar, who was Redwillow’s first kit. 

Another moan filled the air. Applestar raised her head. 

“I must return to Ashflight. We will be holding a vigil for him, but due to the circumstances, only kin are allowed to attend if they want to. I don’t need any more cats falling ill.” 

“Tell Ashflight we shall mourn for Redwillow, even if we cannot share tongues with him tonight,” Honeyfrost murmured. Ashflight had been Redwillow’s mate, and she was now the only elder in the elder’s den. 

Applestar and Honeyfrost whispered amongst each other for a few more moments, before Applestar turned to leave. Before she left, she locked Silverkit in her gaze. Silverkit did not know if she should look away or return the gaze, and before she could decide, Applestar swept out of the den. 

As her denmates settled down, Silverkit could only contemplate her leader’s green eyes. They held something, something hidden deeply. Knowledge that Silverkit now itched to discover. 

She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but all she could see was Applestar’s intent green gaze.


	6. Chapter 6

“Stay still, kit! Your fur is a mess,” Honeyfrost muttered between licks. 

Silverkit groaned as her mother groomed her, hissing at her littermates as they huffed in humour at her torture. Her hiss turned to a purr as Honeyfrost grabbed Hollykit and began grooming the top of her tabby sister’s head. 

Today, they would be apprenticed. The night before, the littermates had gossiped until the moon rose about who their mentors might be. Silverkit had hoped it would be Nightfur, but her spirits fell when her mother told her that kin that close didn’t typically mentor each other. Perhaps Thistletuft would be a good mentor. The kind, spiky furred tom often visited his mate, Whitefern, and their kit. 

_ Whoever mentors me, I know I’ll be the best apprentice there ever was! _

Silverkit thought to herself with excitement. 

“Don’t forget about me now that you’re all high and mighty,” Emberkit mewed as she joined the three littermates outside the nursery. She had gained some weight back, and her white-tipped ears were alert and confident. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it!” Silverkit mewed back, and Emberkit’s eyes shone with happiness. 

Nightfur and her white-pawed tabby brother, Icefoot, approached the kits. 

“Good luck today!” Nightfur mewed excitedly, her black tail waving happily. 

Icefoot meowed his own well wishes, and sat with his tail curled around his paws. Honeyfrost paused in her grooming and regarded her older kits with fondness. Hollykit managed to free herself from her mother’s grip. 

“I’m going to be the best fighter ever! Those Shadowclan foxhearts better watch out when  _ I’m _ on patrol! I’ll claw their ears off!” Hollykit growled, flexing her claws against the dirt below. 

Icefoot mreowed in amusement. 

“You had better learn a few moves from your mentor before challenging Shadowclan. They may be coldhearted, but they are skilled in battle,” Icefoot reminded Hollykit, whose tail drooped. 

“Oh, come off it, Icefoot. Let the kit dream,” Nightfur nudged her brother’s shoulder before addressing all three kits.

“No matter who your mentors are or what you excel in, all three of you are going to be amazing warriors one day. I cannot wait to hunt and fight beside you as equals, and as kin,” Nightfur purred, glancing softly at Honeyfrost. 

“I only wish Mintfur could be here, today,” Icefoot murmured, grief for his father shining in his deep blue gaze. 

Honeyfrost gave her eldest son a lick between his ears. 

“He’s watching now, I’m sure of it,” she meowed softly, though her eyes filled with longing. 

Patchkit opened his mouth, about to say something, when Applestar’s yowl split through the air.

“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath Highrock for a clan meeting!”

Silverkit and her littermates bounced forward eagerly, and watched as their clanmates settled into the clearing for the meeting. Nightfur, Icefoot, and Honeyfrost sat close by, and Silverkit could see Whitefern and Emberkit near the edge of the Gathering. Applestar looked proud atop the rock, gazing out across her clan. She met Silverkit’s gaze kindly, and Silverkit breathed in deeply. 

“We have a few ceremonies to perform today!” Applestar called out to her clan, and though the harsh leaf-bare had weakened them, the passion of Thunderclan thrived in her clanmates’ eyes. Greypaw, Redpaw, and Leafpaw stood below Highrock, their stances proud despite the cold wind that threatened to blow them over. They would become warriors today. Silverkit had never been close with any of the apprentices, and her mind unintentionally wandered as Applestar began their warrior ceremonies.

She thought about her lost father, Mintfur. She hoped her father would be proud of his kits today, even if he couldn’t share tongues with them any longer. She glanced to her side, where Patchkit and Hollykit sat, green eyes gleaming. She held great fondness for her littermates, and hoped they would stay close even as warriors. Hollykit, with all her energy and passion, and Patchkit, with his kindness and support. They were all Silverkit needed. 

Silverkit stayed close to Hollykit and Patchkit as the wind howled through camp. The snow had stopped a quarter moon ago, and it seemed that leafbare was drawing to a close. The air tasted warm. Each day, the snow melted more, but the chilly wind still seeped into Silverkit’s fur and made her shiver. 

_ If only the wind would go back to the moors where it came from!  _

Silverkit glanced behind her and saw Mousenose sitting with her mate, Foxstrike. Mousenose was watching her son, Greypaw, with pride. Foxstrike looked less enthusiastic. The large ginger tom whispered something in his mate’s ear before he saw Silverkit staring. 

The tom narrowed his eyes, and Silverkit quickly looked away.

She was hardly paying attention until she heard her clan chanting: “Leaftail! Redspring! Greystorm!” 

She quickly joined in with the chant, embarrassment washing over her at her own distracted mind. She hoped no one had noticed her far off gaze. She spotted the deputy, Lightblaze, watching her with amusement in her amber eyes. Silverkit ducked her head. 

Applestar raised her tail for silence, eyes shining brightly. 

“The apprentices' den will not be empty tonight! While our new warriors sit vigil, three new apprentices will make their dens! Hollykit! Step forward.”

Hollykit looked like she would burst with excitement. Silverkit purred and Patchkit nudged the tabby kit toward their leader. Her sister’s green eyes gleamed as she approached Highrock. 

Applestar looked down at the tabby. 

“Hollykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Hollypaw. I ask Starclan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the patience and tact of a warrior."

Applestar then signaled for Smalltail, a ginger tom, to step forward. His white-tipped tail waved gently as he moved towards Highrock. Silverkit thought he was a good choice for the energetic Hollykit. Smalltail was a senior warrior, with all the patience and skill any cat could want. 

“Smalltail, you will take on this apprentice. You received excellent training from Owlflight, and you have shown yourself to be patient and courageous. We see her values in you, and she is surely looking down from Starclan today. You will be the mentor of Hollypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her.” 

Hollypaw nearly bumped her head into Smalltail’s in her excitement, and Silverkit could hear a purr rumble from the small tom. Several of her clanmates mewed in amusement. 

“Patchkit! Please step forward!”

Silverkit licked her brother’s ear as he stood. He had already grown much larger than her, but he was still so gentle and kind. Silverkit hoped Applestar would give him a similarly kind mentor. 

Patchkit assumed his position below Highrock. 

“Patchkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Patchpaw. I ask Starclan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the fierceness and courage of a warrior."

Patchpaw raised his head proudly. 

Blossomclaw, a brown tabby she-cat, was already moving when Applestar signalled for her to come forward. Silverkit was surprised. Blossomclaw was one of the fiercest warriors in the clan, and the only thing sharper than her claws was her tongue. Silverkit wondered how well her gentle brother and the fierce warrior would get on. 

“Blossomclaw, you are ready to take on this apprentice. You received wonderful training from Honeyfrost, and you have shown yourself to be passionate and fierce. You will be the mentor of Patchpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him.” 

Patchpaw and his new mentor touched noses gracefully, and Blossomclaw grumbled something to him that seemed to calm him. 

_ Honeyfrost mentored Blossomclaw?  _

As Silverkit contemplated her sweet, gentle mother as a mentor, Applestar called out once more.

“Silverkit!” 

Silverkit rose to her paws nervously, but felt her mother’s proud gaze on her as she padded toward Highrock. This made her hold her head up higher and meet her leader’s eyes. Applestar’s frosted green gaze met Silverkit’s blue, and for a moment, something unknown flashed across her leader’s face. 

Silverkit shivered, though no wind was currently blowing. 

“Silverkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Silverpaw. I ask Starclan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the honor and passion of a warrior."

Silverpaw held her breath, trying to see which cat might be her mentor using her peripheral vision. No cat stepped forward. The she-cat’s confusion was echoed in the muted mutterings of her clanmates, but then they fell silent. Silverpaw returned her gaze to her leader, who was staring intently at the apprentice. 

What she said next shocked Silverpaw to her core. 

“I will mentor Silverpaw. I hope to pass on all the strength and wisdom I received from my mentor, Brackenstar, to this apprentice.” 

The ginger she-cat leaped down the rock and came to rest in front of a shocked Silverpaw. Applestar touched her nose to the apprentice’s, but Silverpaw could not hear her clanmates’ cheers over her own awe. 

  
_ Applestar… is my mentor?! _


	7. Chapter 7

“Try again, Silverpaw!” 

The silver and white she-cat climbed to her paws. It had been a half-moon since her apprentice ceremony, and she had overcome her shock with her mentor, Applestar. Now, they were in the training clearing, and Silverpaw was covered in dust after her failed attempt to bring down her brother, Patchpaw. 

Patchpaw stood across the clearing, whiskers twitching, eyes gleaming a challenge. Silverpaw growled playfully and stalked toward him, conscious of Applestar and Blossomclaw watching the two apprentices train. 

“Remember, use his weight against him! You are smaller, but you are quicker!” Applestar called to her apprentice, and Silverpaw flicked an ear in acknowledgement. 

Her brother was more than two pawlengths taller than her, and Blossomclaw had been training him hard. Muscle was already beginning to emerge beneath his soft white and black pelt, but Silverpaw concentrated on her attack. 

Suddenly, she burst forward, aiming for her brother’s right flank. He turned to meet her, but at the last second, she shot between his front legs and heaved upwards, throwing the tom off balance ever so slightly. As he tottered for a split second, Silverpaw grabbed his back leg gently with her teeth and pulled it out from under him. His weight unsteady, he collapsed to the forest floor with a huff, and Silverpaw leaped atop him, holding a sheathed paw to his throat. 

“All right, all right, you got me!” Patchpaw meowed good-naturedly, and Silverpaw let him up. 

She turned to see Applestar’s reaction, and was pleased to see approval gleaming in her mentor’s eyes. Blossomclaw trotted forward, eyes hard.

“Patchpaw, remember to wait until the last moment to change your stance! Silverpaw was able to catch you off-guard because you turned much too early. Next time, wait until you know for sure what your opponent plans to do. If you were watching closely, you would’ve seen Silverpaw’s eyes focus on your front, not your flank,” Blossomclaw instructed the tom, and he nodded, tail low. 

“Yes, Blossomclaw, I’ll be sure to be more attentive!” 

He mreowed as he smoothed down his fur. The she-cat’s dark blue eyes softened. 

“Just… continue working on it. You’re getting better,” she admitted gruffly, and Applestar padded forward. 

“You both are,” the leader added, nodding to Silverpaw. 

The apprentices puffed up with pride at their leader’s words, and Silverpaw breathed in the fresh air sweeping through the forest. The snow had all but disappeared, and newleaf was on its way. The scent of prey filled Silverpaw’s senses, and her mouth watered instinctively. 

“Blossomclaw, you and Patchpaw can continue training, if you’d like. I will take Silverpaw closer to the Shadowclan border for hunting practice,” Applestar addressed the younger warrior and Blossomclaw nodded. 

Silverpaw waved her tail good-bye to her brother as she followed her mentor out of the clearing. As the two she-cats padded side-by-side, Silverpaw revelled in the sunshine on her fur. The ground was soft under her paws and she could hear birdsong in the forest trees. The apprentice stifled a yawn. Applestar had woken her before the sun had risen. They had patrolled the borders until the rest of the clan woke, and Silverpaw was ushered straight into battle training with her brother. 

“You have excelled in your battle training, even at this early stage,” Applestar commented to her apprentice, pale ginger tail flicking back and forth. 

Silverpaw’s ears warmed with happiness at her mentor’s praise. 

“Well, battle training is practically all we’ve done since I began training! I’d hope I’m doing well!” 

The apprentice jested, watching her mentor’s whiskers twitch. 

“It’s true, I have been pushing you in training. Has it been too much? I’m afraid it’s been a very long time since I had an apprentice…” Applestar trailed off, her voice quiet but curious. 

“No, it hasn’t been too much for me! I’ve enjoyed my training,” then Silverpaw added, “and having you as my mentor, Applestar.”

The older she-cat glanced at her apprentice contentedly. 

“That’s good to hear.”

The two continued their trek, and Silverpaw considered her mentor. 

_ She has been very patient with me, and she is so much different than I expected! _

Silverpaw had not expected her leader to be so gentle and wise. The small ginger she-cat had never scolded the apprentice, nor punished her for her mistakes. And against expectations, Applestar had been the most involved mentor of the three. Blossomclaw and Smalltail were skilled mentors, of course, but Applestar had spent every day instructing Silverpaw and teaching her about the warrior code. There was rarely a moment outside of sleeping and eating that Silverpaw wasn’t learning from her mentor. The old cat was quickly growing on Silverpaw, and while she still held respect for the leader, a fondness now lay between the mentor and apprentice. 

Applestar came to a stop several tail-lengths from the Shadowclan border, and Silverpaw wrinkled her nose at the heavy scent coming from Shadowclan territory.

“I’d like for you to show me your hunting crouch, and we will go from there,” Applestar mewed, ignoring the Shadowclan stench. 

Silverpaw obeyed, lowering her body tightly to the ground, and waited for her mentor’s appraisal. 

“Still your tail and let your muscles relax. You’re bound to misstep if you are all bunched up like that,” Applestar instructed quietly, moving slowly around her apprentice, gently prodding the young she-cat into proper form. Once Silverpaw was in respectable form, Applestar opened her mouth to scent the air.

“Tell me what you can smell, Silverpaw.”

Silverpaw took a deep breath in, and was hit with the strong scent of Shadowclan. She shuddered. 

“All I smell in Shadowclan!” Silverpaw complained. 

“I brought you to the border for that reason, Silverpaw. You should be able to scent prey in any part of Thunderclan territory. By training close to the border, I hope you might also memorize the scent markers, and know when you must stop chasing prey, lest you fall into enemy territory,” Applestar explained calmly. 

Silverpaw blinked and opened her mouth again, tasting the air. 

_ Squirrel! _

Silverpaw scented the furry animal on Thunderclan’s side of the border, and began stalking away from her mentor, who remained quiet. 

The small creature was mere tail lengths away from the border, and Silverpaw knew it would run into Shadowclan territory if she wasn’t quick enough. 

She crept as close as she dared. Then she leapt forward, ending the small animal’s life quickly with a killing bite. She lifted her head proudly, the plump squirrel hanging from her jaws. 

“Well done! It seems you do not lack in hunting either!” Applestar congratulated the apprentice.

Suddenly, the wind changed directions, and Applestar’s fur rose along her spine. 

“Silverpaw, come to me,” she ordered quietly, and the apprentice scurried back to her mentor, squirrel in tow. 

“Well, now! That wouldn’t happen to be Shadowclan prey, now would it?,” a she-cat’s voice rang out as a grey tabby warrior appeared on the edge of Shadowclan territory. Behind her, a lanky ginger tom and a smaller tortoiseshell she-cat appeared, both snarling. 

“This squirrel is Thunderclan prey,” Applestar responded calmly, paying no mind to the hissing Shadowclan cats. Silverpaw felt her claws unsheathe and a growl rumble deep in her throat. 

“Hm… all the same, Ivystar would not be pleased to find Thunderclan hunting so close to the border,” the grey she-cat growled, tail lashing. 

“I was teaching my apprentice valuable information about scent markers and prey. Most importantly, I was teaching her to respect these borders, not that Shadowclan knows of such practices,” Applestar retorted, and Silverpaw glanced at her leader in surprise. 

“You Thunderclan think you’re better than every other cat!” 

The little tortoiseshell yowled, and she leapt dangerously close to the border. Silverpaw slightly admired the young cat’s courage in the face of a clan leader, but mostly, she only felt fury. 

“We are certainly better than Shadowclan foxhearts like you!” Silverpaw snarled, dropping her squirrel, about to stalk forward. 

A tail on her shoulder stopped her, and she turned to see a warning in her mentor’s eyes. Her ears flattened in shame and she remained by her leader’s side. 

“Dapplepaw! Get back here right now,” The ginger tom snarled, and the apprentice reluctantly backed away from the border, amber eyes trained viciously on Silverpaw as she went. Silverpaw sent an equally scathing look back. 

For a moment, the two she-cats were caught in each other’s gaze, filled with fury, and they both jumped when the Shadowclan cat spoke. 

“We’ll be reporting to Ivystar about this,” the grey she-cat growled before padding off into the pine forest, followed closely by her two companions. Dapplepaw sent one last scathing look back at the Thunderclan cats before disappearing into the brush. 

Applestar said nothing as she picked up Silverpaw’s squirrel and padded away from the border. Silverpaw followed the small tabby, staring down at her paws. 

_ I shouldn’t have insulted Shadowclan like that, _ Silverpaw thought to herself regretfully. 

Once the two cats had made their way deeper into Thunderclan territory, Applestar stopped and set down the squirrel before facing Silverpaw. The leader’s green eyes held disappointment.

“I expected you to be a more respectful apprentice in the presence of the Shadowclan deputy,” Applestar began, and Silverpaw’s eyes widened. 

“That was the deputy?” Silverpaw inquired softly, her tail drooping.

_ Wait till Patchpaw and Hollypaw hear about this. I’ll never hear the end of it. _

Applestar twitched an ear. 

“Yes, her name is Greypelt. The tom with her was Pineclaw, a formidable warrior. It seems he now has an apprentice, who you so graciously felt the need to introduce yourself to,” Applestar’s eyes flashed and for a moment, Silverpaw saw the strength of her mentor’s spirit. 

“I apologize, Applestar, it won’t happen again,” Silverpaw mewed quietly, ashamed to have let her mentor down. 

Applestar’s eyes softened and she heaved a great sigh. 

“Let us return to camp, Silverpaw, and bring your squirrel,” Applestar spoke and glanced up at the sun, which was half-way across the sky. 

As Silverpaw lifted her catch, Applestar continued.

“You can spend the rest of the day tending to Ashflight’s needs… I do believe she needs fresh bedding.” 

Silverpaw dipped her head in acceptance, holding back a protest. 

_ At least it’s only Ashflight _ , she thought, but then immediately scolded herself.

_ She probably still mourning her mate, you stupid furball!  _

Silverpaw shook her head and began following her mentor back to camp. 


	8. Chapter 8

“Wow, Silverpaw, did you catch that? It’s huge!” 

Hollypaw bounded excitedly over to her sister, and Silverpaw nodded. Applestar dipped her head slightly to her apprentice before padding toward a group of senior warriors. She saw Honeyfrost among them, and the she-cat’s heart pounded in her ears as she imagined how disappointed her mother might be once Applestar reported the day’s events. 

“Hey, what’s got your tail in a twist? Did something happen?” Hollypaw tilted her head. Her bright green eyes dug into Silverpaw. 

“I’ll tell you about it later, I have to take care of Ashflight for the rest of the day,” Silverpaw meowed carefully around the prey in her mouth. 

She began padding towards the elders' den, and just as Hollypaw was about to follow her, she heard Smalltail calling for the tabby she-cat. 

_I hope Smalltail keeps her busy for the rest of the day, I don’t want her up my tail!_

Silverpaw entered the elder’s den slowly, and was greeted by a quiet mreow.

“Hello, young one. Is that squirrel for me?” Ashflight, an old grey she-cat, rose to a sitting position, wincing as her bones creaked. 

“Yes, Ashflight,” Silverpaw meowed as she set the freshkill down next to the elder. 

Ashflight blinked appreciatively before taking a few bites. 

“Don’t just stand there, join me. I won’t bite,” the she-cat joked, and Silverpaw shuffled her paws. 

“Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure! You must be hungry, I know Applestar wakes you before even the birds begin to sing,” Ashflight responded kindly. 

Silverpaw purred gratefully and settled down to share the squirrel with the elder. After taking a few bites, it was then that she remembered. 

_This cat is Applestar’s mother!_

After swallowing a sense of awe along with a piece of squirrel, Silverpaw settled back onto her haunches. 

“Allow me to clear your bedding while you eat, Ashflight.”

The elder gave a grunt of acknowledgement, and Silverpaw got to work clearing the old bedding. As she dragged the useless moss toward the dirtplace, she waved her tail to Emberkit, who sat outside the nursery, talking with Thistletuft, her father. The tiny she-cat raised a paw in greetings before returning to her conversation. 

Silverpaw took her time ripping moss from the large oaks growing just outside camp, wanting the kindly elder to be comfortable. She stopped by the freshkill pile for a few sparrow feathers as well. When she returned to the den, Ashflight was grooming her face. The elder settled into a crouch with her eyes closed while Silverpaw relined her nest and arranged the feathers neatly. 

\-------

“Let me know if you need anything else, Ashflight,” Silverpaw mewed as the elder settled back into her nest. 

“My, my, I haven’t had such comfortable bedding in moons! I might start requesting you as my own personal apprentice! Anyway, since you mentioned it, could you assist me in removing some of my more stubborn ticks? There must have been some hiding in that old bedding, they are all along my flank. Just go to Bluefeather,

and he’ll give you some mousebile,” the elder meowed. 

Silverpaw held back a grimace and nodded. Before she left the den, Ashflight called out,

“And if you do a good job, I’ll tell you a story about Applestar!”

Silverpaw couldn’t deny she was curious, so she hurried toward the medicine den. Just as she was about to enter, a great brown tabby she-cat bumped into her. 

“Oh, sorry Silverpaw! Didn’t see you there!” Furzepaw exclaimed. The medicine cat apprentice was one of the largest cats in the clan. Silverpaw wondered how long it would be before the large brown she-cat would receive her medicine cat name. 

“No problem at all! Is Bluefeather here?”

“Yes, he’s just inside. I’ll see you, Silverpaw!”

The medicine cat apprentice blinked her bright yellow eyes before padding toward the camp entrance. Silverpaw shook herself and smoothed her white chest fur before entering the den. 

The scent of herbs hit her nose, making her sneeze. Herb piles lined every nook and cranny of the den, and in one corner sat a grey tabby tom muttering to himself. 

“Uh, Bluefeather?” Silverpaw tried to get the tom’s attention. 

He jumped ever so slightly but his fur smoothed when he noticed the apprentice. Warm amber eyes met blue and he padded over. 

“Silverpaw, what might I do for you?”

He was a kind cat, if not a little distracted at times. Silverpaw knew that Bluefeather had served the clan for nearly as long as Applestar, and she respected the tom for it. 

“I need some mousebile for Ashflight’s ticks,” Silverpaw explained, cringing at the thought of the nasty substance. 

Bluefeather seemed to notice, and he huffed in amusement before dipping his paw into a particularly horrid smelling crevice. The grey tom spread some of the yellow substance onto a leaf before wrapping in neatly and passing it to Silverpaw. She took the parcel very carefully between her teeth and nodded her head in thanks to the older cat. 

“Tell Ashflight to come see me sometime soon! I need to check her breathing,” Bluefeather called after Silverpaw, and the apprentice mreowed an affirmative. 

“Ah, you’ve returned! What kept you?” Ashflight complained with a tint of humour in her bright green eyes as Silverpaw entered the den. 

“You promised a story?” Silverpaw meowed, ignoring the she-cat’s quip. 

She settled next to the grey cat and began parting her fur gently, searching for the fat little blood suckers. 

“I suppose I did… did you know that Applestar was probably the most disobedient, mischievous apprentice when she was a ‘paw?” 

Silverpaw gasped. 

“But she’s not like that at all!” Silverpaw cracked a tick between her teeth after her exclamation. 

Ashflight purred. 

“Oh, but she was. She and her sister, Willowflight, were always getting into trouble. And you can imagine, being the apprentice of the leader, Brackenstar, there was a lot of pressure on her back then,” Ashflight paused as Silverpaw pulled off a particularly large tick before continuing. 

“I think she wanted to escape, sometimes, from the pressure. I caught her sneaking out of camp many nights, though I never told anyone. She was still my kit, and I knew she would realize what was most important in her own time,” Ashflight licked one of her paws. 

“And what was most important?” Silverpaw asked, fully enthralled by the elder’s words. 

“Why, her clan, of course! The clan is more important than anything, and loyalty to it must be upheld above all else,” Ashflight spoke fiercely, and Silverpaw wondered if she was strong enough to put her clan before anything else. 

“Applestar must’ve realized it, then, since she’s the clan leader now,” Silverpaw commented, returning to her tick and flea hunt. 

“Hm, yes, I suppose she did. When she became the deputy, many doubted her. Most of all, her sister, Willowflight. She could not understand why her sister’s path was so different than her own. It took her many moons to gain acceptance in this clan. Applestar, though she was Applestrike then, was young, but Brackenstar knew her. He knew the strength and wisdom beneath her rather careless personality, and I’m happy to say he made the right choice in choosing her to lead this clan,” Ashflight then hesitated before continuing, as though considering something. 

“Applestar changed after Darkclaw died. They had been the closest of friends, and had only been warriors for a few moons when Darkclaw was killed in battle. Applestar stayed the warm-hearted, kind cat she always was, but she lost her fire. My kit has led this clan for many seasons now, and much of the mischievous, troublemaking apprentice I once knew has left her. She is a strong cat, and even I admire her, but sometimes I wish she had kept some of her adventurous spirit,” Ashflight sighed before catching Silverpaw’s eyes. 

“I am glad she has an apprentice, hopefully she might feel more herself again. It’s been a long time since she’s enjoyed life.”

Silverpaw licked her chest fur, self-conscious. She did not want her clan leader to suffer, but how could she possibly make it better? She shook her head. It wasn’t her responsibility to take care of her leader, but she could be the best apprentice possible for her mentor. 

“I will do what I can, Ashflight,” Silverpaw mewed, finishing up her task. 

The old she-cat blinked kindly before resting her head on her paws. As the elder fell into a deep slumber, Silverpaw padded to the entrance of the elders' den. 

Outside the leaders' den sat Applestar, looking down at her clan as the sun began to fall below the trees. Her gaze was far off, but her ears were pricked and alert for danger. The warriors were sharing tongues below, purring and grooming each other, and Applestar raised her head toward the crimson sky, as though searching for something. 

For several moments, Silverpaw tried to imagine her wise, gentle leader as a troublesome apprentice. She snorted. It was hard to imagine, but Ashflight wouldn’t have lied about her own kit. Suddenly, Applestar’s gaze landed on Silverpaw, and the apprentice held her head high. 

_I will be loyal to Thunderclan and protect it always, Applestar._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to call her Ashfoot, but there was already an Ashfoot in the series. I like Ashflight better anyway :)


	9. Chapter 9

“For Starclan’s sake, Foxstrike! Let it go!”

Silverpaw looked up from her meal with Nightfur and Redspring. Lightblaze had just entered camp, followed by an agitated Foxstrike and a sheepish Mousenose. Foxstrike sped up and cut off the deputy’s path. In the corner of her eye, Silverpaw noted Oakrumble rising to his paws, ready to protect his mate if need be. 

“No! You scared off Mousenose’s prey! Apologize!”

“How dare you speak to your deputy this way!”

Lightblaze exclaimed, her fur rising. Redspring leaned close to Nightfur and Silverpaw overheard her whispering. 

“Looks like Foxstrike and Lightblaze are at it again!”

“Foxstrike, let it go. It’s alright,” Mousenose tried to appease her mate, but he only scoffed. 

“Lightblaze should apologize to you,” he hissed. 

“Fine! I’m sorry, Mousenose!”

Lightblaze snarled at the grey tabby and Mousenose’s ears flattened. Foxstrike stepped closer to the deputy. 

“Don’t speak to her like that, you wretched she-cat,” he growled and Oakrumble lashed his tail, stepping forward. 

“Back off, Foxstrike. You’re behaving like a kit,” the large dark tabby hissed and Foxstrike looked up. 

He seemed to register the whole of the clan watching the exchange and huffed, stepping away from Lightblaze, whose eyes were glowing with fury. 

“Whatever. Come on, Mousenose,” he spat and stalked away toward the warriors' den, followed by a very apologetic looking Mousenose. 

Slowly, the clan’s attention drifted from the exchange and Silverpaw watched as Oakrumble spoke lowly to his mate. Lightblaze’s fur slowly smoothed, and she nuzzled the tom, tail flicking happily. 

“Foxstrike was her mate, once upon a time,” Nightfur mewed quietly. 

Silverpaw gasped. 

“Really?”

“Oh yeah, they were together for a few moons after he joined the clan before I was kitted,” Redspring added. 

“Wait… Foxstrike isn’t clan-born?”

“No, he joined when he was about six moons old,” Nightfur added, speaking much more quietly than her ginger friend. 

Redspring’s whiskers twitched. 

“If you ask me, he’s still mooning after Lightblaze. Poor Mousenose…” she commented before returning to her unfinished mouse. 

Nightfur nodded in agreement, but Silverpaw tilted her head. 

“Why would he be so mean to her if he liked her?”

Silverpaw asked and Nightfur looked a bit uncomfortable. 

“Well… I’m not saying it’s reasonable or healthy, but sometimes, jealousy rears its head in different fashions. Foxstrike is probably jealous of Oakrumble, who Lightblaze chose over him, and would rather see her in pain than happy, even if he does still have feelings for her. But understand, Silverpaw, that it’s a toxic way to love. Never let a cat treat you that way, yeah?”

Nightfur finished, nudging the smaller cat good-naturedly before dipping her head to share Redspring’s mouse, which was nearly gone. 

Silverpaw was still confused, but said no more. Her gaze drifted around the camp, and she rose to her paws. She let them carry her aimlessly as she thought to herself. 

_ How could he mistreat a cat he has feelings for? It makes no sense! _

Silverpaw was deep in thought when she ran into a familiar ginger pelt. 

“Oof! Oh, Silverpaw, I was just coming to find you,” Applestar looked down at her apprentice with kind eyes. 

“O-oh. Well, I’m here,” Silverpaw mewed, unsure how to respond. 

Her leader must’ve just returned from patrolling the border, since she hadn’t been seen in camp since sun high. Now, the sun was getting lower, and the shadows in camp were long. 

“I’d like to take you to the Ancient Oak for some climbing practice. We’ve got to hurry though, the sun will set soon, and I don’t want it to grow too dark,” Applestar mewed and Silverpaw nodded, forgetting all about Foxstrike and Lightblaze. 

“Okay!”

It had been a half-moon since her run-in with Shadowclan on the border, and Applestar had been focusing on more areas of training with Silverpaw. Along with battle training, they hunted more now, and she went on a few border patrols now and then. 

“Then let’s go,” Applestar began padding toward the entrance, and Silverpaw was quick to follow. 

They trotted briskly through the forest, and Silverpaw was left huffing for air by the time they reached Ancient Oak. She could smell the lake close by, and leaned into the warm breeze flowing across it and into the forest. 

“Catch your breath, and when you’re ready, we will begin by climbing to that branch,” Applestar gestured to a low-hanging branch about four fox-lengths off the ground. 

Silverpaw nodded and took a few breaths before sitting up straighter. Applestar’s whiskers twitched, and she nodded for the apprentice to join her at the base of the tree. 

“Thunderclan are tree-climbers. Every single one of our cats, even the medicine cats, can climb, and expertly too. Shadowclan are efficient climbers as well, but Windclan and Riverclan lack in such an area. By learning to climb trees, you strengthen your muscles and sharpen your claws. You are able to access more prey, and sometimes, you can use this for a battle advantage, but we will get to that another day. Now, watch me,” Applestar unsheathed her claws. 

The small she-cat sank them into the bark of the tree and started going up. Her muscles strained against her fur as she made her way up in increments. Within heartbeats, she was on the branch, and she looked down at her apprentice, waiting. 

Silverpaw took a deep breath. She unsheathed her claws and leapt lightly onto the bark, sinking her claws in. Her claws hurt with the weight of her body, but she pushed through it, trying to move them upward. She ended up only moving a few mouse-lengths, and she huffed with effort. 

“Use your front paws to leap up the tree, then let your back legs follow once you’ve got a good grip,” Applestar mewed down and Silverpaw nodded. 

She flicked her front legs upward and sank them back into the bark, heaving the rest of her body up after her. She had moved! She did it again, and again, and once more before she felt teeth in her scruff, gently pulling her onto the branch. 

She sat up, using her tail for balance and winced when she retracted her claws. 

“Yes, it does hurt the first few times, but you did well. Now, let us rise up further… how about there,” Applestar nodded to a branch sticking out quite high above them, her eyes curious.

Silverpaw’s heart sank. She would never reach it! 

“You will go first this time, and I will stay right behind you in case you need help.” 

Silverpaw gulped at her mentor’s words but stood, swaying lightly as she regained balance. 

Once more, she leapt upwards, quickly grabbing hold of the tree. She heard Applestar behind her and kept moving. Every time she pulled her claws from the tree they burned. 

_ How much farther is it!? _

Silverpaw thought in desperation and she looked up. The branch seemed even further away than when she started!

“Just focus on your paws for now, Silverpaw. You’re doing just fine,” Applestar mewed from below. 

Silver did not respond, only heaved herself upwards again. Up and up she went, looking at her white paws as the sun shined on her back while it set. She focused on the warmth the sun brought and let her legs keep moving as she forced her mind to calm. 

She thought about her littermates and how well they had been doing in their training. Hollypaw still struggled with hunting though, and Patchpaw was a bit nervous around Blossomclaw. Honeyfrost regularly visited them to talk about their training. It was always nice to spend time with her mother. 

“Stop!”

Applestar’s voice made her freeze. 

“W-what is it?”

She asked nervously, legs trembling with the effort to hold herself up. 

“You did it.” 

Silverpaw gasped. She looked to her left and there was Applestar, sitting below her on the branch she had targeted. She had passed it! 

Silverpaw, still shaking with the effort, crept onto the branch and released a deep sigh, relieved to have made it. 

“I’m proud of you. To be honest, I didn’t think you would make it up here, let alone go further. Most young cats freeze about halfway up the distance you just covered.”

Silverpaw, despite her exhaustion, sat up straighter, enjoying her mentor’s praise. 

“We can rest for a moment, but we will have to go down before the sun sets,” Applestar mewed as she crouched down, tail curling around her as she looked out across the forest. 

Silverpaw followed her gaze and gasped. 

“You can see the whole territory from up here!”

Silverpaw stood as close to the edge of the branch as she dared and gazed out across Thunderclan’s forest. The trees were growing greener with newleaf, and she could see branches sometimes twitch, some sort of animal scurrying below. Whenever a breeze blew, the whole forest waved like water, and the sound of the rustling trees was ever so pleasant. Silverpaw felt like she could stay up there forever!

As she let her mind wander, the argument earlier that day broke into her mind once more, and she turned to Applestar, who was gazing softly at the apprentice. 

“Applestar, could I ask you a question?”

The ginger she-cat flicked an ear. 

“Anything, Silverpaw.”

“Have… uhm… have you ever had a mate?”

Applestar’s tail stopped flicking and her gaze grew thoughtful. Silverpaw shuffled her paws. 

“I’m sorry, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” she backtracked, regretting asking the question. 

“Why do you ask me this?” 

The leader mewed carefully and Silverpaw looked out across the forest, spotting a tiny bit of sand colored rock through the gaps in the trees. Her camp. Her home. 

“Earlier, Foxstrike and Lightblaze got into an argument, and Nightfur said he was treating her so poorly because he still wants her as a mate. But I don’t get it, shouldn’t he treat her nicely, if he likes her so much? And what about Mousenose? Doesn’t he love her? They had Greystorm together…” Silverpaw trailed off, not knowing what else to add. 

Applestar sighed and Silverpaw returned her gaze to her mentor. 

“You should really be asking your mother about these things,” Applestar began and Silverpaw’s tail drooped.

The leader hesitated and blinked. 

“... I loved a cat at one time, yes. But we were never mates,” Applestars gaze clouded slightly. 

“Why?”

“Before we could make it official… they died in battle,” Applestar’s voice was heavy.

_ She must be talking about Darkclaw! _

Silverpaw thought, thinking back to Ashflight’s story. 

“What was he like?”

Silverpaw asked softly, and Applestar glanced at her. 

“She was a wonderful young cat, with a pelt as deep and dark as the night. She was fierce, and she was always getting into the middle of things. If something important was happening, she was there, and so, I was there too,” Applestar held a glint of longing in her gaze before she sighed. 

“That was many, many moons ago, before even your mother was born. To respond to your earlier concerns, Silverpaw, I will tell you that Foxstrike has struggled. Lightblaze loved him once, and he loved her. Then, Oakrumble won her heart and Foxstrike tried to move on. He became mates with Mousenose and they raised their kit, but it seems it wasn’t enough. You see, sometimes, you can love two cats at once, and all the same, prefer one over the other. It’s a very difficult feeling,” Applestar attempted to explain to Silverpaw. 

“But… you never loved another cat after Darkclaw, did you?”

“All cats are different, Silverpaw. I am not Foxstrike and he is not me.” 

Silverpaw was quiet for a moment. 

“How did you know you loved Darkclaw?”

Applestar shifted and looked up at the crimson sky. 

“When you know, you know. It’s different for every cat.” 

“But what does it  _ feel  _ like,” Silverpaw asked curiously. 

Applestar glanced at her apprentice and her whiskers twitched with humour. 

“Come on, Silverpaw. Let’s get back to camp,” she mewed as she rose to her paws.

Silverpaw sighed in acceptance that the conversation was over. Then she looked down and groaned. 

  
_ Now I’ve got to climb back down! My poor claws…  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can ya'll guess where Redspring and Honeyfrost's names come from?


	10. Chapter 10

“It’s a bright violet berry, it grows in clumps,” Furzepaw mewed. 

Silverpaw nodded and began searching for juniper berries alongside her sister, Hollypaw. Applestar had sent her apprentice out with Smalltail and Hollypaw to accompany Furzepaw in her search for juniper berries. Lightblaze, the Thunderclan deputy, had moved into the nursery with Oakrumble’s kits a moon ago and was complaining of a bellyache. She was due any day now, and Bluefeather had sent Furzepaw out to find the bellyache soothing plant, juniper. 

Silverpaw missed spending time with her mentor. In the past quarter moon, Applestar had assumed deputy duties in place of Lightblaze. The leader still made time for her apprentice, often in the evening, but Silverpaw missed spending her day training.

_ I don’t miss the early mornings, though! _ She thought in amusement. 

Smalltail kept close to Furzepaw, his posture relaxed, but ears forward, listening to the forest. Hollypaw snuffled close to the Ancient Oak, while Silverpaw scanned the bushes across the clearing. Furzepaw soon joined her, and the two she-cats searched for a short while before Furzepaw spoke. 

“How’s your training going?” She meowed as she parted a few branches. 

“It’s great! I’ve been training with Hollypaw a lot recently, it’s more fun with a littermate, you know?” 

Then Silverpaw gasped.

“I’m sorry, Furzepaw, I didn’t even think-”

Furzepaw waved her tail dismissively, a friendly gleam in her eyes.

“It’s alright. I may have no littermates, but I have Thunderclan,” Furzepaw spoke kindly, though a hint of regret filled her voice. 

The large brown she-cat was as tall as her father, Oakrumble, but despite her intimidating size, her bright yellow eyes held only kindness and compassion. 

“Well, you would’ve made a great warrior, too,” Silverpaw commented, and Furzepaw purred. 

“You’re only saying that because I could pin you down by sitting on you,” she purred louder and her eyes twinkled with playfulness. 

Before Silverpaw could respond, Hollypaw’s voice rang out. 

“I found it!”

Hollypaw padded over, holding a branch of small blue and purple berries growing in a bunch on the end. Furzepaw bounced forward delightedly, towering over Hollypaw. 

“Thank you, Hollypaw! Good eye!”

The medicine cat apprentice took the branch from Hollypaw before gesturing to Smalltail. He padded over. 

“Is this what you needed?” His voice was gruff but gentle. 

Furzepaw nodded and Smalltail flicked his tail. 

“Silverpaw, you go back with Furzepaw. I’m taking Hollypaw for extra hunting practice. She needs it,” he added with a glance at the tabby apprentice. 

Hollypaw ducked her head, abashed, before turning to her mentor. 

“Could Silverpaw come too? Please?”

Silverpaw was warmed by her sister’s request, but she silently agreed with Smalltail. Her bouncy sister had made few catches since the start of her training, and Silverpaw knew she would only distract her flighty littermate. 

“It’s okay, Hollypaw. I wanted to talk with Applestar, anyway. Go practice your hunting,” she mewed, and Smalltail flicked a ginger ear in approval. 

“Yes, oh mighty Silverstar, whatever you say, clan leader,” Hollypaw bowed teasingly in front of Silverpaw before Smalltail flicked her flank with his tail. He couldn’t stop his whiskers from twitching, though.

As the mentor and apprentice padded away, Silverpaw called out,

“How about you catch something today, Hollypaw!”

Her sister’s white tipped tail gave an annoyed flick before the two cats disappeared into the brambles. 

“Well, let’s head back,” Furzepaw meowed around the plant in her jaws, and Silverpaw nodded. They shared a companionable silence as they trotted through the forest, and Silverpaw noted the setting sun. Its warm glow cast long shadows around the two cats, and Silverpaw was struck by how beautiful the forest looked as the light shone through the branches. It was like the sky was on fire.

_ This is truly where I belong. _

As the two neared the camp, Silverpaw sensed something was wrong. Furzepaw’s hackles raised, and she moved slightly in front of the smaller apprentice. Silverpaw huffed, indignant, and was about to protest when a voice met her ears.

“You’re back!”

Stormclaw padded toward them from the camp entrance, meeting them halfway. His amber eyes were wide with worry and Furzepaw dropped the branch at her paws. 

“Is Lightblaze okay?” She meowed urgently, and Silverpaw remembered that the pregnant queen was both Furzepaw’s mother and Stormclaw’s kit. She waited for Stormclaw’s response. 

“Her bellyache has worsened, and now Willowflight and Nightfur have fallen ill with the same sickness,” he reported, tail lashing, and Furzepaw picked up her branch before padding briskly into camp. 

Silverpaw followed along with Stormclaw, who marched forward as though angry. 

“Starclan help us,” the older tom muttered, and Silverpaw held back a shiver. 

Pained, low groans came from the medicine den, and Furzepaw raced over, disappearing into the den. Silverpaw did not follow, but sought out her brother instead. Patchpaw was sharing tongues with Emberkit, whose eyes brightened some when she saw Silverpaw approach. 

“Silverpaw, I’m so glad you’re back. It feels like every cat has been falling ill since you left at sun high!” Emberkit meowed as Silverpaw bumped her head softly against her brother’s shoulder. 

“I heard. How is Lightblaze doing? Are her kits okay?” 

Silverpaw worried with the fierce queen, and as Emberkit opened her mouth to respond, Whitefern emerged from the nursery.

“Bluefeather said he is worried she may be forced into early labor,” the white and grey queen meowed worriedly before continuing.

“She is not due for another several sunrises, but if the kits decide to come, then they come,” the queen padded toward Thistletuft, her mate, and a few of the senior warriors. She licked Emberkit’s ear before she left, and the she-kit rubbed her white ear annoyedly. 

“She needs to stop treating me like a kit,” Emberkit spat, a sudden fire in her eyes. 

Silverpaw nudged her small friend, and Emberkit sighed, the anger fading from her bright blue eyes. 

“She misses Smallkit,” the small cat said as she watched her mother and father share tongues across the clearing.

The black she-kit had grown since Silverpaw had left the den, and she realized the kit would soon be an apprentice. Emberkit was still more than two ear-lengths shorter than Silverpaw, but newleaf seemed to have kept the kit in its favor, for she was no longer weak. Her bright blue eyes blazed with life, and Silverpaw was excited to finally be able to train with her friend in, hopefully, a few sunrises. 

All of a sudden, a stench hit Silverpaw’s nose. She coughed and shook her head in an attempt to clear it, but to no avail. She felt her brother press close to her.

“Silverpaw? What’s wrong?”

“Can’t you smell that?”

Patchpaw shook his head.

“What smell?”

She could not respond. It was worse than even Shadowclan’s scent. It was like… death. It reminded her of the day she had led her littermates into the jaws of that fox.

She frantically scanned the camp, searching for signs of danger. Ignoring the concerned mews of Patchpaw and Emberkit, she rose to her paws and followed her nose. 

As she padded past her clanmates, she could hear their curious whispers. She had to find the source of this awful smell! Her nose led her straight to the freshkill pile. 

She nosed through the pile, pushing a robin aside before coming to a fat mouse. It stunk horribly, and she pulled it out by its tail, laying it down at her white paws. She leaned down to inspect the mouse, when paw steps approached her, stopping near her right. She looked up to see Applestar gazing intently at her apprentice. 

“Silverpaw, what have you found?” The leader inquired, reaching a paw out and pulling the mouse closer to herself.

“I-I’m not sure Applestar... “ Silverpaw trailed off, not knowing what to say. 

Applestar examined the mouse and raised her head. 

“Fetch Bluefeather for me, will you, Silverpaw?” 

Silverpaw nodded to her mentor before trodding quickly away, happy to escape the mouse’s stench. She entered the medicine den, having forgotten it was filled with sick cats, and was met with a sore sight. Nightfur lay groaning in a nest, while Willowflight was lying still near her, breathing slowly, curled in upon her stomach in pain. 

Lightblaze was the worst.

The plump grey and white she-cat was laying loosely in her nest, looking as though she had no strength left in her. Her eyes were closed, and Silverpaw feared she was not breathing until she heard a shallow exhale leave the she-cat’s nose. Bluefeather was crouched behind the queen, prodding her stomach with gentle paws. Furzepaw stood next to him, and the two were whispering amongst each other. They stopped when they noticed Silverpaw.

“Silverpaw! You’re not sick are you?” Furzepaw padded over quickly and began to inspect the smaller she-cat. Bluefeather also rose to his paws, concern showing on his face. 

“No, I’m fine! Applestar sent me to get you, Bluefeather,” Silverpaw explained as Furzepaw sat back. 

Bluefeather trod toward the entrance of the den, murmuring something to Furzepaw as he went. The medicine cat apprentice nodded and the grey tom left. 

Before Silverpaw could follow him, a voice called out to her.

“About time you came to visit,” Nightfur groaned, a hint of playfulness below her pain. 

Silverpaw padded over to the black she-cat. 

“How do you feel?” 

Nightfur groaned in response.

“I’ll be alright, it must’ve been something I ate. I’m more worried about Lightblaze and Willowflight,” the young warrior grimaced as her stomach rumbled. Silverpaw licked the suffering she-cat between her ears, and Nightfur managed a purr. 

“Send Icefoot in, if you see him? Stupid furball promised me he’d come visit ages ago,” Nightfur groaned as another spasm overtook her. 

“Silverpaw, go on and leave Nightfur alone, she’s supposed to be resting,” Furzepaw scolded the black she-cat as she shooed Silverpaw from the den. She blinked a good-bye to the black she-cat before padding out into the evening air. She barely had time to move a fox-length from the medicine den before a yowl split the air. 

“Poison! Poison! Starclan, why!?” Bluefeather howled in dismay next to a dangerously still Applestar. 

Silverpaw rushed to her mentor’s side. Applestar stayed still, gazing down at something. Silverpaw followed her gaze and gasped. At their feet lay the mouse, only, it had been carefully clawed open. Inside it lay a strange substance, red in color, but unlike blood. It was thick and bright, and contained small green particles. Bluefeather crouched low, eyes wide. 

“Holly. But how? Any creature knows to avoid such a plant…” Bluefeather suddenly stood and raced back to the medicine den. 

“Silverpaw,” Applestar’s voice shook the apprentice from her shock.

“Check the rest of the prey, quickly,” the pale ginger cat meowed, already rummaging through the pile. 

Silverpaw was able to find two more pieces of freshkill filled with holly, seeming to be the only cat who could smell the foul plant. 

_ Why can’t anyone smell this stench?  _

The apprentice wondered to herself, ears pinned in thought. A nudge from her mentor brought her back to reality. 

Once the defiled prey had been disposed of, Applestar was quick to send anyone who had eaten freshkill since sun high to the medicine den. To Silverpaw’s dismay, more than half the clan began padding toward the den, tails low. Silverpaw silently thanked Starclan that she hadn’t eaten anything that day. 

Silverpaw gasped as she noticed a familiar black and white pelt enter the den, and was about to race to Patchpaw’s side when a tail landed across her shoulder. 

“Silverpaw, come with me,” Applestar ordered her softly, leading the small she-cat toward her den. 

Silverpaw walked next to her mentor, heart filled with worry about Patchpaw, Nightfur, Lightblaze, and all the other cats in the medicine den. She hardly noticed when Applestar led her through the entrance of her den. 

“Sit,” the older she-cat mewed gently. 

Silverpaw sat, staring down at her paws. 

“Lift your head and meet my gaze when I speak to you, Silverpaw. My apprentice will not mope around like a kit,” Applestar’s voice rang strong, and Silverpaw straightened. 

While her paws itched to run to the medicine den, she knew whatever Applestar wanted to talk to her about must be important. She curled her shaking tail around her paws and met her leader’s strong green gaze. 

“How did you know the prey was poisoned?” 

Silverpaw’s fur rose, and she was about to open her mouth and defend herself when Applestar raised her tail.

“I am not accusing you, Silverpaw. I know you would never do such a thing, but you were the only one who could smell the holly, and rather strongly too,” Applestar explained, watching the apprentice’s fur smooth. 

_ Of course she didn’t think it was me! I’m such a mouse-brain. _

“I-I just smelled it, Applestar. As clearly as the scent of Shadowclan on the border. There’s really nothing more to it,” Silverpaw mewed.

Applestar’s gaze hardened. She padded to her den’s entrance and sat, her shoulders squared and her tail tip twitching. Silverpaw rose to her paws hesitantly and sat next to her leader. She dared not look at her, sensing her mentor was deep in thought. 

What did this poisoning mean for Thunderclan? Were those afflicted sure to die? Starclan wouldn’t let that happen, would they? Silverpaw’s gaze rose to the stars above her head, twinkling happily as though nothing were wrong in the world. 

“I ate a shrew at sun high, Silverpaw,” Applestar mewed softly, and Silverpaw’s ears flew back. 

Her leader was gazing up at the stars with something akin to anger crossing her face. Was Applestar blaming Starclan for the poisoning? Their warrior ancestors would never do something like that! 

“You must go see Bluefeather!” Silverpaw responded urgently, but Applestar did not respond. 

“You are a good apprentice, Silverpaw,” she said after a moment.

“You are loyal and honorable, even if you are barely out of kithood. As my apprentice, I’d like to entrust with you, a secret. The poison in my body will take this life from me. I know this, just as I know when the seasons change and when day becomes night,” Applestar continued to gaze upward. 

Silverpaw did not respond. There were too many thoughts racing through her mind. Finally, one thought outshone the rest.

“How many lives do you have left, Applestar?”

The she-cat merely flicked an ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww, Lightblaze is having kits! But how did holly get in their prey?


	11. Chapter 11

Applestar was right. The next day, the illness took both her and her sister, Willowflight. 

Only one returned to life. 

Now, Applestar’s eyes were closed as she shared tongues with her grey tabby sister one last time. Ashflight crouched next to her, mourning her daughter. Blossomclaw, Rainheart, and Thistletuft stood close by, heads dipped in respect for the loss of their kin. Willowflight looked peaceful, her small, dark grey body shining softly in the moonlight. Silverpaw sat next to her littermates, not having known Willowflight that well. 

“I heard Lightblaze is going into labor,” Hollypaw whispered, and Silverpaw’s heart dropped.

“No! It’s too early!” Silverpaw exclaimed quietly. 

Patchpaw only dipped his head low in sadness. He had been spared from the sickness, having only shared a small shrew with Redspring the day before. The two young cats were both alright, but Smalltail, Mousenose, Lionclaw, and Snowblaze had fallen ill, and Bluefeather had moved the cats to the elders' den temporarily. The only Thunderclan elder, Ashflight, was staying in the warriors' den now. 

There were only a few senior warriors left to carry out duties, and the apprentices had worked hard that day to bring in as much clean freshkill as possible. Silverpaw had checked each piece of prey personally before any cats ate, and so far, no more poison had been discovered. Stormclaw and Honeyfrost were the only senior warriors able to hunt, seeing as Oakrumble refused to leave Lightblaze’s side when she grew sicker. Nightfur had managed to fight through the worst of it, but was still weak and nauseous, so she remained with Bluefeather. 

Applestar suddenly rose to her paws shakily. The life she had lost must’ve taken its toll on her body, but she steeled her gaze and planted each paw firmly as she made her way to the elders' den. Silverpaw admired the leader, but wished she would rest. After the leader’s admission the night before, Silverpaw was suddenly fearful for her leader’s health. 

As the ginger she-cat passed the apprentices, she paused. 

“Good work, all three of you. I thank you for your hunting. Tomorrow, you will attend the Gathering with me,” then, almost more to herself, she muttered, “Thunderclan must show its strength.”

Silverpaw and her littermates dipped their heads. The grief in the camp seemed to completely squash their excitement for their first Gathering. Applestar touched her tail tip to Silverpaw’s shoulder briefly before continuing on to the medicine den. 

“Wow, I don’t think she’s ever spoken to me outside my apprentice ceremony!” Hollypaw breathed in shock.

Silverpaw tilted her head.

“Of course she has! She must’ve… right?” 

Patchpaw shook his head, and Hollypaw’s eyes had a sharp glint to them as she responded. 

“No, she only talks to you, Lightblaze, and Bluefeather.”

Silverpaw was taken aback at her sister’s sudden spite. Hollypaw’s eyes softened and she leaned against her sister. They were the same size now, while Patchpaw was by far the largest of the litter. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound so cold, but any cat can see that she favors you!” 

Patchpaw jumped in. 

“Silverpaw is her apprentice, Hollypaw, of course she favors her,” but his voice sounded doubtful. 

Silverpaw shrugged her sister off and padded off toward the elders' den, ignoring Patchpaw’s protests as she went. 

_ Is it true? Does Applestar really favor me?  _

She would have to talk with her mentor, and soon. 

A low wail rose from the elders' den moments before she reached it. Furzepaw bundled out, looking stressed. When she spotted Silverpaw, relief filled her eyes. 

“Silverpaw! Quickly, fetch some moss and soak it in the small stream in the medicine den! Grab a sizable amount, Lightblaze’s kits are coming, and she needs to stay hydrated!” 

Silverpaw dashed away, her silver fur a streak as she shot into the medicine den. She grabbed as much fresh moss from the medicine stockpile as she could before soaking it in the cool water splitting the den in half. 

As she hared back toward the elders' den, she saw that her healthy clanmates were all gazing worriedly at the den as more wails rose. Applestar emerged before Silverpaw reached the entrance and nodded once to her apprentice before moving aside. 

She pushed into the den quietly and quickly tracked down Lightblaze. Oakrumble was crouched by his mate’s head, whispering encouragement to her. Bluefeather did not even look up as Silverpaw approached, but Furzepaw blinked gratefully as she took the moss from the silver and white apprentice. Honeyfrost sat next to Oakrumble, licking her sister’s ears as Lightblaze wailed in pain. 

Silverpaw shrunk back, unsure of herself. Sick cats moaned softly all around the den, and she felt trapped. She didn’t want to go back out and face her siblings, but the pain in this den scared her. Then, a voice quietly called out to her. 

“Silverpaw, come over here!”

It was Nightfur. The black she-cat was sitting up in her nest, beckoning to Silverpaw with her tail. Silverpaw padded over in relief, careful to avoid treading on any sleeping cats. 

“Great Starclan, has Thunderclan had it rough lately,” Nightfur murmured as her kin settled next to her. 

“Will Lightblaze make it?” Silverpaw whispered, wincing at every wail the birthing queen let out. 

Nightfur did not respond, only offered her presence for comfort as the night grew longer. Lightblaze’s wails grew quieter as time dragged on, and soon, Silverpaw found herself drifting off into sleep. 

\------

_ Silverpaw awoke in her nest. She yawned and climbed to her paws, only to realize it was day. She raced out of the den, cursing herself for missing the dawn patrols.  _

_ “Why did no cat wake m-”  _

_ Her voice trailed off as she took in the sight of her camp. There was no cat in sight. Silverpaw’s fur rose along her back. _

_ “Hollypaw? Patchpaw? Nightfur! Where are you!?” She cried out, racing around camp, trying to find any cat.  _

_ There was no cat.  _

I must be dreaming _.  _

_ She thought to herself. She gazed around, noting the hazy border surrounding her camp, as though she were floating in some sort of void.  _

_ She then heard tiny mewls, as though there were kits nearby. She swivelled her ears toward the elders' den, about to investigate. _

_ Then, voices.  _

_ At first, Silverpaw was overjoyed to hear a cat’s mew, but then the scent hit her. It was the same scent that had warned her of the holly berries and the fox. It made her wrinkle her nose and deep down, it scared her. She ducked into the warriors' den and stared out between brambles at the approaching cats.  _

_ She could only see four ghostly silhouettes of the cats as they emerged in the camp.  _

_ Starclan warriors! She thought to herself.  _

_ But wait, there were no stars in their fur, and they reeked of death and decay. Silverpaw shrunk back. Whoever these ghostly cats were, they could not be of Starclan.  _

_ All four of them stalked across the camp toward the elders' den.  _

_ The kits! _

_ Silverpaw nearly revealed her hiding spot, but stayed hidden. She knew she could not take on four fully grown warriors, even if they did seem to be only half-there.  _

_ “Let’s just hurry up!” one of the cats, a she-cat by the sound of it, growled. Her voice sounded vaguely familiar. It was filled with nervousness and… regret.  _

_ “I still don’t understand why we have to do this,” A tom’s voice complained.  _

_ “We do as we are commanded, we do not dare to question the orders we are given,” a third voice, strong, male, rang out clearly, making Silverpaw shudder.  _

_ The cats disappeared into the elders' den and Silverpaw’s eyes widened in shock when they emerged. Each cat carried a kit with stars shining in their tiny pelts. They mewled loudly and squirmed in the air, eyes still closed tightly, fur wet from birth. Silverpaw’s heart screamed at her to rescue the tiny newborns, but her mind told her to stay hidden. Her paws ached.  _

_ As the four cats and four kits exited the camp, one of the ghostly cats turned.  _

_ Silverpaw held her breath.  _

_ The cat waited a beat, before the wail of the kit between their teeth seemed to jog them from their thoughts. They padded away, disappearing into the void surrounding Thunderclan’s camp.  _

\--------

Silverpaw awoke with a gasp at the sound of a heavy wail. It was Oakrumble. His cry held deep mourning, and Silverpaw nearly made herself sick. 

She knew what he was mourning. 

She sat up in Nightfur’s nest. The she-cat was sitting very still, gazing at Oakrumble as he furiously licked at four tiny bodies huddled at Lightblaze’s belly. The queen was not awake, but she was breathing deeply. Bluefeather and Furzepaw stood behind the two mates, their heads bowed in sadness. 

“She lost them all, didn’t she?” Silverpaw whispered, and Nightfur glanced at her in surprise. 

“How did you-”

The she-cat was cut off as Oakrumble wailed once more. 

“Wake up, little ones. Please, please wake up! You only just arrived, don’t go yet… please…” the tom’s voice cracked and he continued to try and warm them with licks. Honeyfrost crouched near her sister’s head, grooming her gently, eyes closed in despair. 

Lightblaze began to stir. Silverpaw could only watch as the queen blinked her eyes open. 

“Oakrumble? Oakrumble, where are you?” She rasped. 

“I-I’m here. I’m here, Lightblaze,” the tom pressed his head gently to his mate’s. He laid his tail over the four kits. 

“Oakrumble, how are they? Are they beautiful? Move aside, let me see our kits,” Lightblaze’s voice was weak from birth and sickness, but full of love and fierceness, and Silverpaw looked away right before Oakrumble swept his tail aside, uncovering the tiny bodies. 

“Oakrumble… Oakrumble why are they so still… W-why won’t they mewl, Oakrumble?” Lightblaze’s voice shook and Oakrumble let out a cry.

“I’m so sorry, my love…”

Silverpaw heard Lightblaze take in a breath. 

“NO! Not my kits, not my kits... Starclan, why!? How could you do this to me?!” Lightblaze’s wail could probably be heard by Riverclan across the lake. 

Silverpaw looked back up when she heard Bluefeather protest. She gasped as she watched Lightblaze rise to her paws. The queen was shaking violently, and Bluefeather stepped forward to stop her. She snarled at him, and he dipped his head. 

“I’ll never forgive you for this, Starclan! Why didn’t you take me?!” 

She screeched until her voice grew hoarse. Oakrumble stood and rushed to her before she collapsed, returning her to the nest. 

“No, my love, what would I have done if they had taken you?” he murmured softly to his mate. 

“Our kits… our beautiful kits… “ Lightblaze rasped as she fell unconscious. 

“Honeyfrost, can you stay with her? I-I have to b-bury them,” Oakrumble choked out, and Honeyfrost rested her head on the tom’s shoulder for a moment, before returning to Lightblaze’s side. She curled around her sister and groomed her grey and white fur, her eyes full of grief. 

He gently lifted one of the bodies, and nodded to Bluefeather and Furzepaw when they offered silent help. 

That left one kit in the nest. 

Silverpaw stepped forward. 

“Oakrumble, if you’d allow me…?” Silverpaw gestured to the tiny white kit that lay so still. 

She had never really spoken to Oakrumble before, but he must be a good cat with a daughter as kind as Furzepaw. She respected the tom, and would respect his response. 

He dipped his head to her, eyes clouded with grief. She could tell he was reluctant, but he could not bear to leave any of his kits behind. 

She leaned down and gently lifted the tiny body in her teeth, careful not to damage the delicate form in any way. It horrified her to hold this kit as those ghosts had held them in her dream, but there was no other cat nearby that could do this for the mourning tom. 

As she followed the tom out of the den, she kept her eyes forward. He padded out of camp before turning back to his companions. He set down his bundle.

“I thank you. I-I will go on alone from here.”

Bluefeather, Furzepaw, and Silverpaw left the tom with his four kits, and Silverpaw leaned into Furzepaw as they padded back into camp, trying to attain any sort of comfort after the horrors she had witnessed. 

As soon as the three cats entered the camp, Applestar padded towards them. 

“What has happened?” 

Bluefeather was unable to respond. He shook his head and wandered back to the elders' den, muttering sadly under his breath. Furzepaw watched him go with an unreadable expression before turning to her leader. 

“Lightblaze lost all four kits. Oakrumble is burying them now,” she meowed carefully and quietly, so that prying ears could not hear. 

Applestar’s eyes filled with grief, and she glanced at Willowflight’s body, still resting in the clearing. 

“So much death…” 

Furzepaw dipped her head politely. Before she padded away, she mewed softly to Applestar, and Silverpaw knew she was not meant to hear the next words. 

“Silverpaw was there, Applestar… she helped carry one of the kits as well.”

Applestar’s gaze came to rest on Silverpaw as Furzepaw padded away. 

“You are always in the middle of things, Silverpaw,” Applestar mewed, and despite the grief, there was the smallest glimmer of light in the leader’s eyes. 

Applestar glanced upward. The sky was beginning to brighten. Lightblaze’s labor had consumed the night. 

“Get some sleep, Silverpaw. Wake up when you feel fit to. I want you well rested for the Gathering tomorrow,” Applestar instructed Silverpaw, and the apprentice nodded, feeling numb. 

Her mentor rested her chin atop her head briefly before joining Ashflight next to Willowflight’s body. 

Silverpaw all but stumbled into the apprentices' den, where two sets of green eyes peered at her in the darkness. 

She pushed past her littermates and collapsed in her nest, her body shaking with shock. She felt Patchpaw and Hollypaw rest next to her, and together, they began grooming the silver and white she-cat. Slowly, Silverpaw’s shaking subsided, and sleep began to lure her. She had one last, disturbing thought before she fell into the darkness.

_ Lightblaze’s kits would still be alive if I had found that holly sooner.  _


	12. Chapter 12

“Mouse-dung!” 

Silverpaw stifled a mreow of amusement as Hollypaw tumbled off of the tree-bridge onto the Gathering island. Patchpaw followed closely behind, leaping gracefully down beside Silverpaw. 

“I told you it was slippery,” Silverpaw pointed out to her sister.

Hollypaw shook out her fur. 

“Get a move on, apprentices! Some cats are still waiting to get off this log,” Smalltail’s gruff mew sounded, and the littermates scooted aside quickly. The senior warrior landed beside his apprentice, followed by Nightfur and Furzepaw. 

The black she-cat and the senior warrior had received approval from Bluefeather to attend the Gathering, as long as they stuck close to Furzepaw. Smalltail had recovered well from the stomach illness, and Nightfur was back to her enthusiastic self. She and Furzepaw were deep in conversation as they padded nearer to the center of the island, and Nightfur flicked Silverpaw gently over her ears with her tail as she passed. 

“Think before you leap, Hollypaw, and listen to other cats’ warnings,” Smalltail regarded his apprentice with imploring amber eyes. 

Hollypaw dipped her head, and the small ginger tom padded after the medicine cat apprentice. 

“I wish I had gotten a younger mentor, or at least some cat who knew how to have fun,” Hollypaw complained, grooming her tabby fur.

A sliver of mud was sticking to a patch of fur on her sister’s shoulder, and Silverpaw helped lick it away, tail flicking sympathetically.

“You’re lucky to have him as your mentor, Hollypaw, he’s very wise,” Patchpaw countered, but Hollypaw only huffed.

“You should’ve gotten him then! Maybe we should trade mentors… I’d gladly train with Blossomclaw any day! She’s such a fierce warrior, and she’s probably loads more fun,” Hollypaw mewed. 

“Yes, but Blossomclaw is rather… sharp,” Patchpaw muttered, and Silverpaw flicked an ear in surprise. 

“I thought you liked Blossomclaw,” Silverpaw meowed curiously. 

“I-I do! It’s just… no matter how hard I try, I can’t seem to please her! All we ever seem to do is battle train, and it’s been two moons. And all she’s done so far is criticize me,” Patchpaw mewed dejectedly, and Silverpaw rested her tail on her brother’s shoulder.

“At least you battle train at all! Smalltail just lectures me about the warrior code, or he judges my hunting!”

Hollypaw shot back, and Silverpaw silently thanked Starclan that Applestar was gentler than Blossomclaw and more lively than Smalltail. 

“It’ll work out, in the end,” Silverpaw mewed, unsure of what to say. 

Hollypaw huffed but quit complaining, and Patchpaw nodded, seeming ashamed to have talked about his mentor in such a light. The three moved closer to the center of the clearing and Silverpaw scented both Shadowclan and Windclan among the gathered cats. On the branches of the Great Tree, Applestar sat, tail curled around her paws. A dark tabby she-cat rested next to the Thunderclan leader, appraising the gathered cats with sparkling blue eyes. Silverpaw guessed she must be Runningstar, leader of Windclan. Below the two she-cats, on one of the lowest branches, sat an old brown tom with a white chest and belly. His muzzle was nearly white with age, but his head was held proudly as he gazed across the island. 

_ That must be Mudstar…  _

Silverpaw had wondered what the Riverclan leader looked like after hearing the tales of his great age. He was leader when even Ashflight was a warrior, and Silverpaw was awed by his lifespan. 

The scent of Shadowclan swept across the island, and Silverpaw wrinkled her nose, as did her littermates. 

Sure enough, the pine-dwelling cats crossed the tree-bridge a moment later, led by a pure white she-cat with fiery amber eyes. Half of her ear was missing, which marred her otherwise flawless form. As the Shadowclan cats dispersed among the other clan cats, the white cat made her way to the Great Tree. She leapt up gracefully and settled on the branch across from Runningstar and Applestar. It was Ivystar, the Shadowclan leader. 

Silverpaw recognized Greypelt, the Shadowclan deputy, as the she-cat settled on the roots of the tree. Silverpaw resisted the urge to duck, still regretful of that day on the Shadowclan border. Two other cats sat near the grey tabby, and Silverpaw guessed they must be the other deputies, Rockheart of Windclan and Darkfur of Riverclan. There was a painfully noticeable gap between the cats on the roots, where Lightblaze would have sat. 

The she-cat was still grieving her lost kits and her mother, Snowblaze, who had passed that morning, and Applestar had insisted her deputy remain in camp. Lightblaze had put up little protest, and had been whisked away to the warriors' den by her mate, Oakrumble, a moment later. Silverpaw shivered as her mind went back to the deaths of the newborn kits. Patchpaw moved closer to his sister, as though sensing her discomfort. Her dreams the night before had been blessedly few. Silverpaw wasn’t sure she could’ve handled another dream like the one that had haunted her after the kits’ deaths. 

Stormclaw had also stayed behind to mourn the loss of his long time mate, Snowblaze. Honeyfrost, who was from Snowblaze’s first litter, had decided to attend the Gathering, though her gaze drifted listlessly across the lake as the other Gathering cats milled about. Redspring and Leaftail had been from Snowblaze’s second litter, and were gathered together closer to the edge of the island, heads bowed together as they held a conversation. 

Silverpaw missed the old white she-cat as well. She wished, more than anything, that she could be curled up in the nursery again, with Snowblaze’s kind amber eyes watching over her and her littermates. She was so safe and warm in the nursery.

_ Thunderclan has lost much these past few sunrises _ , Silverpaw thought sadly, and leaned closer to Patchpaw. Her heart would surely break if she ever lost her littermates or her mother. 

Silverpaw snarled inwardly. If only she had scented the holly sooner! Cats had died because she hadn’t been quick enough to find the poison. She tried to push such thoughts away and was about to speak when Blossomclaw drifted over to the apprentices. 

“Hey, you three! Why don’t you join the other apprentices over there,” the tabby she-cat flicked her tail toward a group of young cats talking excitedly to each other. 

“Just don’t tell them about our losses, it’s up to Applestar to decide how much she wants to reveal,” Blossomclaw added, a hint of sadness in her sharp blue eyes. 

As she trod away, Hollypaw shrugged and began trotting toward the aforementioned cats. Patchpaw rolled his eyes and followed the tabby, Silverpaw on his tail. 

“Hello! I’m Hollypaw, and this is my brother, Patchpaw, and my sister, Silverpaw. We are from Thunderclan,” the she-cat introduced them eagerly as they walked up, and was met by a growl from a small ginger tom. 

“Yeah, we know you’re Thunderclan, you stink of the forest,” the little tom grumbled. 

“Still smells better than you, moor cat!”

A pale grey she-cat stepped in after speaking, green eyes bright. 

“Just ignore Flamepaw, his tail is in a knot tonight. He’s the only Windclan apprentice right now, Robinfur just became a warrior a moon ago,” the she-cat mewed and the ginger Windclan apprentice only huffed and turned away before padding off, disappearing into the throng of cats. Silverpaw was rather happy to see him go.

“Anyway, I’m Mistpaw. And this is Flippaw and Drizzlepaw,” she added.

An excited looking tabby tom with dark stripes waved his tail in greetings, and the other tom, a bulky grey cat, dipped his head politely. 

“Drizzlepaw is going to be a warrior soon, as am I, but this is Flippaw’s first Gathering.”

“It’s ours too!” Hollypaw mewed cheerfully, and Flippaw looked her way.

“Isn’t it amazing? So many cats of different clans gathered in one spot, I can’t believe they aren’t fighting each other,” the striped tom meowed, looking around the island with wide eyes. 

Hollypaw purred. 

“They can’t fight, mouse-brain, or Starclan will get mad,” she nudged the tom playfully, and he blinked. 

“What do you think Starclan would do?” 

He questioned, and he and Hollypaw quickly fell into a deep discussion about the powers of Starclan. 

Silverpaw and Patchpaw exchanged fond glances regarding their sister’s friendliness, and Mistpaw drew their attention back to her and the other Riverclan apprentice. 

“So, how has Thunderclan been during the last moon?” Mistpaw inquired, eyes curious, a rather odd gleam to them as she asked.

Patchpaw hesitated and didn’t respond, so Silverpaw spoke up.

“Thunderclan is celebrating the arrival of newleaf. How has Riverclan been faring?”

“Riverclan is fine,” came a curt response from the large grey tom, Drizzlepaw. 

The air between the apprentices grew secretive and tense, and Silverpaw felt curiosity prickle her pelt. 

“Has-” Silverpaw hesitated before continuing.

“Has Riverclan suffered from any sickness as of late?”

Patchpaw froze. Mistpaw’s eyes widened and Drizzlepaw’s hackles rose slightly. The two Riverclan apprentices never had a chance to respond before a new voice rang out. 

“Typical Thunderclan, in every clan’s business,” a voice sneered, and Silverpaw turned to see two apprentices approaching. Shadowclan, by the smell of them. One stood tall, obviously older than Silverpaw and her littermates. His tortoiseshell pelt reminded Silverpaw of some cat, though she couldn’t quite place it. The aggressive look on the tom’s face told Silverpaw he was the one who had spoken. The other cat looked abashed, his ears low as he padded after his companion. His white chest shone brightly from his reddish brown and black tabby pelt, and his white-tipped tail hung low, almost brushing the dirt below. 

“Last I checked,  _ you _ came to us just now, so maybe you should stay out of  _ our _ business,” Silverpaw snarled back, and the smug tom growled. 

“Silverpaw, calm down… the truce,” Patchpaw murmured, and the tom’s eyes flashed. 

“Listen to your friend,  _ kit _ ,” he spat, and Silverpaw’s claws slid out, her eyes narrowing. 

In her peripheral, she saw Mistpaw’s tail fluff up, though Drizzlepaw remained still, eyes downcast. 

“Stop it, Sunpaw.  _ You’re  _ the one acting like a kit right now,” the white-chested tom spoke brusquely, stepping in front of his fuming clanmate. 

“Sorry about him. My name is Russetpaw, I am the Shadowclan medicine cat apprentice,” he dipped his head low in greeting and Silverpaw sat back. 

She retracted her claws and blinked at the Shadowclan medicine cat apprentice. Sunpaw was still growling lowly behind the smaller tom. She met his gaze and the fire in his amber eyes seemed to trigger a memory. 

_ Dapplepaw! The apprentice from the Shadowclan border! This must be her littermate, they look exactly the same!  _

“Where is Dapplepaw? She’s a Shadowclan apprentice, right?” Silverpaw asked the small russet tom. She was hoping the fierce she-cat had not come to this Gathering, she wasn’t keen on seeing the apprentice again after what happened at the border. All the same, she was curious.

Russetpaw’s eyes cast downward and the medicine apprentice cringed. Sunpaw stood completely still before swiftly padding away, his fur ruffled and his eyes wide. 

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t-” Silverpaw stammered and Russetpaw shook his head. 

“No, no it’s alright… Dapplepaw is with Starclan now… we lost her two sunrises ago,” the tom explained sorrowfully before turning and following his friend, tail dragging as he went. 

“It is a shame to hear of a young cat’s death,” Drizzlepaw rumbled, and Silverpaw only watched Russetpaw as he caught up with Sunpaw. 

_ I didn’t like her much… but she didn’t deserve to die. _

“She was so horrible though! Remember how she clawed me when we first met? I hope Starclan doesn’t accept her, to be completely honest,” Mistpaw shook out her fur, and Silverpaw noticed a nick missing from the she-cat’s ear. 

As Drizzlepaw scolded Mistpaw for such words, a thought hit Silverpaw. 

“Do you think it was the same illness as Thunderclan’s that took her?” Silverpaw asked her brother before wincing at her mistake. Patchpaw’s ears flew back. She had revealed Thunderclan’s suffering to these Riverclan apprentices.

Before Silverpaw could even attempt to cover her mistake, a yowl sounded out. 

“Cats of all clans, this Gathering has begun!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistpaw, Flippaw, and Drizzlepaw, my little Riverclan additions! Also, Sunpaw and Russetpaw, two apprentices from Shadowclan :) You met Flamepaw too, little guy from Windclan. I kinda wanted to show off Riverclan's health, since they have the most apprentices. (RIP Dapplepaw)
> 
> What do ya'll think of the illness that took Thunderclan lives? Do you think the other clans suffered similarly?


	13. Chapter 13

“I can’t believe I’m going to sleep in the apprentices' den tonight!”

Emberkit chirped loudly, twining around Silverpaw. The silver and white apprentice cuffed her young friend over her white-tipped ears playfully. 

“Stop acting like a kit, you furball!”

Emberkit sat down, though her tail twitched excitedly. Silverpaw was glad her friend’s ceremony had finally come, the clan needed something to celebrate. After the Gathering three night falls ago, Silverpaw had enough of conflict and sickness and death. The leaders had spent much time faking appearances, and every cat could tell. By the time the Thunderclan cats arrived back in camp, every cat knew the sickness had hit all four clans. The death toll was unknown, but Silverpaw could guess no clan had been spared. 

Silverpaw supposed she should be grateful for the other clan cats’ gossip, for Riverclan’s knowledge of Thunderclan’s illness would not be traced back to her. 

Mistpaw and Drizzlepaw had not asked Silverpaw about Thunderclan again, even once the Gathering had ended. They had politely said their goodbyes, and that was that. Still, she hoped to see the spritely Mistpaw again. Perhaps next Gathering, the talkative apprentice would be a warrior. 

“She’ll always be my kit,” a voice mewed fondly, and Emberkit groaned as Whitefern licked her head. 

“Whitefern, stop! I’m about to be an apprentice!” 

Whitefern paused in her grooming and nudged her daughter gently.

“I wish Spiritkit and Smallkit could’ve been with you today,” the white and grey queen murmured, and Emberkit sighed. 

The black she-kit butted her head against her mother’s shoulder lovingly, and the queen’s eyes brightened, pushing the thoughts of her lost kits away.

“But I know you’ll be an amazing warrior someday,” the queen finished, her loving gaze fixed on her only kit. 

Emberkit puffed up proudly, and Silverpaw purred. Her friend would make a good, thoughtful apprentice, and she was excited to train next to her. 

“Oh yes, sure, but I’m still gonna be a fox-length taller than you,” Silverpaw jested, and Emberkit’s eyes gleamed a teasing challenge. 

Emberkit batted at Silverpaw’s ears and the silver and white tabby apprentice shoved her friend off balance, purring when Emberkit nearly fell. The kit was still small, and it seemed no amount of freshkill would ever change that. She was by far the smallest cat in the clan, and it seemed Silverpaw would, at least, always have one cat she could tower over. 

“Just wait until I get battle training… then I’ll show you,” Emberkit panted, smoothing down her fluffy black pelt. 

“Hey, Emberkit! Are you excited for today?” 

Thistletuft padded over to his mate and kit, his spiky dark fur blowing lightly in the breeze. He nosed his mate gently before eyeing his kit. 

“I can’t wait, Thistletuft! Do you know who my mentor will be?” Emberkit tried to goad the answer out of her father, but he only purred. 

“You’re about to find out,” he mewed, and Emberkit gasped. 

Applestar was sitting atop Highrock, and was just curling her tail around her paws. 

“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath Highrock for a clan meeting!”

Most of the clan was already there, though Bluefeather emerged from the medicine den, Furzepaw at his side. Ashflight also appeared outside the elders' den. All the sick cats had returned to their duties, thank Starclan, and Ashflight had returned to her den. 

“The day has come for an apprentice ceremony!” 

The Thunderclan cats cheered in excitement at their leader’s words. Many eyes peered toward Emberkit, who looked scared all of a sudden. Her tail was fluffed and her ears were flat. 

“Emberkit, please come forward!”

The she-kit was frozen. Silverpaw leaned down to one white tipped ear.

“After the ceremony, I’ll race you to the lake,” she whispered, and Emberkit’s ears shot forward. 

She sent an appreciative look Silverpaw’s way before padding forward, having been thawed from her state of anxiety. Whitefern licked Silverpaw’s ear gratefully and watched her daughter stand before Applestar. 

“Emberkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Emberpaw. I ask Starclan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the honor and passion of a warrior."

Applestar continued. 

“You have suffered losses, as we all have. But you have lost your littermates, and are alone in that way. But in Thunderclan, you will always find acceptance and love. Know, that you will never truly be alone, Emberpaw.”

Whitefern’s yowl was the loudest as Thunderclan cheered their agreement. Emberpaw looked up to the crimson sky and closed her eyes for a moment, as though far away in thought. Applestar flicked an ear for silence, and Emberpaw refocused on her leader, eyes shining. For a moment, all Silverpaw could hear was the sound of birdsong, and she could only see the sunset’s blaze gleam off of her friend’s white furred ears. 

Applestar gestured for some cat to step forward

“Leaftail, you are ready to take on this apprentice. You received excellent training from Oakrumble, and you have shown yourself to be both compassionate and loyal. You will be the mentor of Emberpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her.” 

Leaftail padded forward. The pretty she-cat looked similar to Honeyfrost, her light tabby pelt gleaming in the setting sun’s rays. The two she-cats were kin, after all, and shared the same parents. Her eyes gleamed amber though, while Honeyfrost had been named for her frosty blue eyes. 

The young she-cat approached Emberpaw and touched her nose to the small cat’s gently. 

At once, Thunderclan began cheering. 

“Emberpaw! Emberpaw! Emberpaw!”

Silverpaw chanted as loudly as she could, proud of her blue-eyed friend. 

Emberpaw stood tall, her tail quivering. She caught Silverpaw’s eye and a flash of something unknown to the silver and white apprentice crossed the new apprentice’s eyes. The black she-cat blinked the look away and Silverpaw forgot it happened a moment later. 

As Thunderclan dispersed and Lightblaze arranged dusk patrols, Emberpaw raced over to Silverpaw and Whitefern. Thistletuft nuzzled his kit on the top of her head before heading out with a border patrol led by Lionclaw. The great ginger tom had been eagerly patrolling lately, as though upset with himself for falling ill a few sunrises ago. Thistletuft nudged his ginger friend lightly before the patrol left the camp. 

“I’m so proud of you, my kit. Now, behave for Leaftail,” Whitefern mewed to Emberpaw. 

“I know, mother,” Emberpaw mewed annoyedly, though a purr rumbled deep in her chest. 

As though she had been summoned, Leaftail approached her apprentice. 

“I’m glad to be working with you, Emberpaw. Tell me, what would you like to do first?”

Silverpaw was surprised the young warrior would allow the new apprentice such liberty. 

“Well… Silverpaw did say we could race to the lake after my ceremony…” Emberpaw threw into the air casually, a playful gleam in her eyes. 

“Did she now?” 

Silverpaw jumped as Applestar appeared behind her. The leader looked amused, and a gleam of happiness shone in her bright green gaze. Leaftail and Whitefern dipped their heads politely and Emberpaw followed suit before addressing her leader. 

“Could we, Applestar? Please?” 

Emberpaw begged the leader and Applestar glanced at Leaftail. The young warrior purred, and before Silverpaw knew what was happening, Applestar had dashed away. 

“Keep up if you can!”

The leader yowled as she dashed out of camp. Emberpaw chirped in excitement and scrambled after her leader, Leaftail close behind, monitoring her apprentice. Silverpaw swallowed her surprise and leapt to her paws, dashing across camp as her clanmates purred in amusement. 

She burst out of camp close on the other cats’ tails. Silverpaw was small, but she was fast, she knew. Her heart beat wildly as she overtook Emberpaw, and could hear her friend yowl in joy as she raced past. Leaftail was just in front of Emberpaw, guiding the apprentice, making sure the young cat didn’t trip. Applestar was so far in front of the group that Silverpaw couldn’t see her, and Silverpaw knew it was a challenge just for her. 

She put on a burst of speed and let her legs carry her through the forest that was her home. As she ran, she could feel unbridled joy leap in her soul. 

_This is what it means to be a cat, to be free_ , she thought gleefully. 

There! Applestar’s tail came into view, followed by her lithe pale tabby frame. Silverpaw pounded after her mentor, and Applestar’s ears twitched as she heard her apprentice approach. The older she-cat sped faster, but Silverpaw was already on her flank. 

“Keep up if you can!”

Silverpaw shouted as she raced past, and Applestar let out a huff of amusement as she pushed herself even faster. 

Silverpaw flew out of the forest and onto the shore, sending pebbles flying as she skidded to a halt. To Applestar’s credit, the she-cat was right on her tail. The leader huffed and sat down, breathing in and out deeply. Silverpaw approached, concerned at first.

“I’m just… not as young… as I used to be,” the leader panted, tail waving contentedly as she caught her breath. 

Silverpaw nodded and took in the view. The setting sun gleaming off the lake set fire to the water. The apprentice wondered if she had ever seen something so beautiful. 

She looked back at Applestar and found the leader’s gaze on the lake as well. The leader looked more joyful and carefree than Silverpaw had ever seen her, and the leader was purring, her eyes closed. 

Silverpaw hardly breathed, not wanting to ruin her mentor’s peace. 

“I’m sorry I’ve been distracted lately,” came Applestar’s mew. 

“I’m afraid I fell back into my deputyship days while Lightblaze was unable to perform her duties, and neglected some of my training with you. Rest assured, I will resume my role as your mentor. It is most important that you become the warrior I know you can be,” Applestar’s mew was quiet and calm. 

Silverpaw purred in response, simply happy to hear that her mentor would train her full-time once again. The two she-cats stood together in serenity. 

Then came Emberpaw. 

The new apprentice leapt out of the treeline along with Leaftail and skidded to a halt, sending pebbles over Silverpaw and Applestar’s paws. 

“Wow!” The apprentice gasped. 

“It’s so beautiful!” She exclaimed, and Leaftail mreowed her agreement, sitting next to Applestar. Both she-cats regarded the young apprentice with fondness. 

Silverkit watched as the sun dipped below the trees on the far side of the lake, and for a moment, Emberpaw’s white-tipped ears gleamed a brilliant orange. 

Like the crackling embers of a blazing fire. 

Then, the sun was below the trees, and the darkness began shifting through the forest. Emberpaw took a step forward and winced. 

“I’m gonna feel this in the morning,” the she-cat muttered. 

Silverpaw understood. Her own first trip out of camp had been excruciating for her small legs, and Emberpaw had just run the length of the territory. 

“It’s time to go back to camp. Tomorrow, I’ll begin teaching you how to hunt, Emberpaw, so rest those legs,” Leaftail spoke softly but firmly, and Applestar flicked an ear in approval of the young warrior before adding;

“Yes, let us return to camp. Silverpaw, you and Emberpaw may take from the freshkill pile tonight. Tomorrow will be a new day, and you and I will be returning to our old training routine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Applestar, having fun? Who knew...


	14. Chapter 14

“Silverpaw… Silverpaw, wake up. Wake up!”

Silverpaw leapt to her paws, fur on end. When she looked in front of her she hissed in shock. Before her stood Willowflight, Applestar’s dead littermate. The small grey cat would have looked similar to Ashflight, except she was covered in blood. 

The she-cat’s ears were torn and her fur was ragged. Her eyes, identical to Applestar’s eyes, gleamed with a dangerous light. 

“You must tell Applestar!” 

The she-cat whispered frantically, her voice broken, and Silverpaw noticed her sleeping denmates for the first time. Emberpaw rolled over in her sleep and snored softly. 

_ I’m awake! _

“T-tell her what?” 

Silverpaw stuttered, cringing fearfully away from the she-cat. For a moment, Willowflight’s body grew thin and wispy, like a cloud, before she solidified again, eyes wild. 

“Save me! Oh, please, save me!” 

Willowflight rasped loudly and tried to limp toward Silverpaw. Invisible claws began pulling at her pelt and blood began dripping to the den floor and then…

She was gone. All in a matter of a few heartbeats. 

Patchpaw, Hollypaw, and Emberpaw blinked their eyes open in the dark. 

“Silverpaw? What’s going on?” Hollypaw yawned, blinking wearily. 

“N-nothing… I just had a nightmare. Go back to sleep,” Silverpaw hid her trembling tail. 

Hollypaw curled back into a ball and Patchpaw followed her shortly. Emberpaw gave Silverpaw a curious look before tucking her nose under her tail and closing her eyes. 

Silverpaw gave a shaky sigh. Willowflight was truly gone, not even her blood remained on the den floor. 

_ Maybe I am dreaming…  _

Silverpaw curled into her nest, closing her eyes tightly. The memory of the terrified she-cat was seared into her brain. Everywhere her nest pricked her fur, she imagined those invisible claws tugging mercilessly at Willowflight’s bloody pelt. 

She took a few deep breaths and tried to calm her rapidly beating heart.

Sleep did not come to her again that night. 

  
\-----  
  
  


“Silverpaw wake up!”

The silver and white apprentice was already awake, but played the part. She yawned as she stretched and padded out of the apprentices' den. The sun had not yet risen, but Applestar appeared as awake as ever, waiting patiently outside the den. 

“Ah, it’s usually harder to wake you,” the mentor commented. 

Silverpaw shrugged and said nothing. What could she say? That her mentor’s dead littermate visited her only a short while ago? Silverpaw thought not. 

“Well, anyway, today I’d like to assess your hunting skills. The sun will rise shortly. Find a good location in Thunderclan territory, and when the first bird calls, you may begin. Hunt until the sun reaches its highest point, or until I tell you to stop,” Applestar paused as Silverpaw’s mouth gaped at the assignment. 

“Yes, I know it is a rather long time to hunt, but that is why this is a test. I will be with you, but you won’t see me. Think of this as practice for your warrior assessment, it’s only two moons away!”

Silverpaw overcame her evening’s events as excitement filled her. It had been two moons since Emberpaw had become an apprentice, and Silverpaw was only two moons away from becoming a warrior! Since the Gathering she had attended where she met Mistpaw and Drizzlepaw, peace had come to the four clans. Silverpaw hoped it would stay that way, but a niggling feeling deep in her chest told her otherwise. She shook it off. 

“Yes, Applestar,” Silverpaw responded to her waiting mentor before padding toward the camp entrance. 

She dipped her head to Icefoot as she went. He had been guarding the camp. He inclined his head kindly, and returned his gaze to the forest beyond. 

_ Where should I go? I need to find a place filled with nooks where prey could sleep and hide…  _

Silverpaw settled on the area around the old twoleg nest, where many animals made their burrows. As she padded off into the shadowed forest brush, she was overcome with a sense of loneliness. She had rarely been alone in the forest, and even more rarely, in the dark. She hoped the sun would rise soon. 

As she forced herself to keep going, her paws began to shake, and her mind unwillingly replayed the encounter with Willowflight over and over again. Silverpaw stopped, fear overtaking her. It was too dark, it was too lonely, it was too quiet. She wondered where Willowflight had been taken or if it had even happened at all. Was she going crazy? Was she ill? Again she imagined the sliding of malicious claws through her pelt and she shivered. 

“Applestar?” She mewed quietly at first, looking for her mentor. 

“Applestar? Applestar where are you!?” She grew frantic, gazing at the darkness around her. Two piercing green eyes blinked open and Silverpaw’s fur rose. Then Applestar emerged from the brush, and Silverpaw gasped. She had thought those eyes were Willowflight’s! 

“Silverpaw, you aren’t supposed to know where I am,” the mentor admonished, though concern filled her gaze. 

“What has frightened you so?”

Silverpaw shook her head, and Applestar’s eyes hardened slightly. 

“You must tell me what ails you so that I can help you. Whatever it is, you can talk to me, I thought you knew that,” Applestar’s mew was filled with worry and persistence. 

“I know… it’s just… I’ve been having these dreams and-”

A loud bird call sounded in the forest and Silverpaw jumped. Applestar gazed at her with intense curiosity. 

“Dreams, you say? What type of dreams?”

“I- I don’t know.”

Applestar sat and gestured for Silverpaw to do the same. 

“You may tell me whatever you wish to reveal. We are alone here, that is for certain, and know that I will keep everything we discuss to myself. I will tell no other cat without your permission,” Applestar mewed gently. 

Silverpaw sat, still shaking slightly, but her mentor’s words calmed her. 

“I had the first dream when Lightblaze was kitting. I dreamt of our camp, only, it was empty. No cat was there. Then, these four cats, at least, I think they were cats, came into camp. They were no more than shadows. When they left, they each had a newborn kit in their jaws… oh Applestar, it was horrible! I think they were Lightblaze’s kits, though I don’t understand how it’s all possible,” Silverpaw dipped her head, reliving the dream and hearing the wails of the tiny creatures echo in her mind. 

A tail landed on her shoulder and Silverpaw looked up and straightened, meeting Applestar’s gaze as evenly as she could. The leader waited for her to continue. 

“I-I had the second dream a short while before you woke me… Willowflight was there,” Silverpaw mewed and Applestar’s eyes widened, but she did not interrupt. 

“She told me that I had to tell you something, but before she could say anything else… something took her away. Applestar, she didn’t look well… if she were a Starclan warrior, she wouldn’t have wounds, right?”

Applestar looked alarmed for the first time since Silverpaw had known the sturdy leader. 

“I think that you should keep me up to date should you have any more… dreams,” the she-cat mewed slowly, eyes focused. 

“For now, know that I am here, and continue with you hunting. If you need me during your hunting, I will appear. Thank you for confiding in me, Silverpaw. If you’d like, we can talk to Bluefeather about this at some point,” Applestar continued, reassuring her apprentice. 

“I’d like that, I think… Applestar, do you think they were just dreams?” 

The silver and white she-cat held her breath, waiting for her mentor’s response. Applestar opened her jaw, and then shut it, thinking. Finally, she sighed. 

“To be honest Silverpaw, I do not know. I know it’s not a good answer,” the pale ginger added as Silverpaw’s face fell. 

“Silverpaw, I’d like you to join me in my den tomorrow when we find the time. There are a few things I would like to discuss with you.”

“Is it about my training?”

“Yes… and no… you’ll see,” the leader’s eyes were guarded and Silverpaw dipped her head. 

“Continue on, Silverpaw, the light has come. I will be with you, even if you don’t see me,” the mentor mewed.

Silverpaw looked around. Sure enough, the sun had begun to rise, and the forest was illuminated by its early rays. Silverpaw took a deep breath, feeling more relaxed. She turned back to Applestar, but the mentor had already disappeared. Steeling herself, the apprentice turned and continued trekking toward the twoleg place. 

Birds twittered along the broken down fence around the nest, and Silverpaw froze when she spotted a huge crow preening atop one of the wooden posts. She quickly lowered herself into a crouch, stalking forward silently. A loud bird call made her freeze, and she held her breath as the crow looked up from its grooming. It croaked a few times with a toad-like voice before dipping its head below its wing, picking at its belly feathers. 

Silverpaw reached the bottom of the post and leapt as high as she could, hind legs kicking powerfully off the ground. 

The crow startled and flapped its wings in Silverpaw’s face. She closed her eyes and hooked her claws into one of the great black wings, bringing the bird crashing down to the forest floor. The bird would not go down without a fight. It cawed and reached out with its talons, scratching at Silverpaw’s face, pecking at her pelt with its sharp beak as well. Its bird claws ripped across her pelt and Silverpaw thought back to Willowflight. She yelped and let go of the black creature, and it screeched as it flew sloppily away, its wing sore. 

_ Mouse-dung! _

Silverpaw rubbed her muzzle and stalked onward, frustrated with herself. The bird hadn’t even broken her skin, and she had acted like a scared kit! This weakened her already unsteady morale, and for the rest of the morning, all she managed to catch was a squirrel and two fat mice by the time the sun had risen over the trees. 

Her paws pounded as she chased down another squirrel, but the animal reached a tree before the apprentice could catch up. She growled and began to climb the tree when her mentor meowed. 

“Stop it Silverpaw, you’re just going to hurt yourself climbing like that,” Applestar emerged from the forest and regarded her apprentice with concerned eyes. Silverpaw lashed her tail but leapt back down to the ground. 

“I think we will head back to camp. Carry your prey,” the mentor instructed, disappointment shining in her eyes. 

Silverpaw lowered her head, not meeting her mentor’s eyes. She was ashamed of herself already, she didn’t need the judgement of her mentor right now. She retrieved her prey and padded after Applestar, head low in shame. 

She had let her mentor down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what ya'll think!


	15. Chapter 15

The walk back to camp was long and quiet. Applestar hunted a small bit as they went, bringing down another squirrel and a plump thrush. Silverpaw kept her head bowed and stayed behind the older she-cat. As they arrived back in camp, Emberpaw came bounding up to the two.

“You are always gone when I wake up! I had to go on a border patrol on my own  _ again _ , with just Leaftail and Redspring for company. Redspring nearly talked my ears off,” the black she-cat meowed teasingly before she noticed the downhearted look on her friend’s face. 

“What’s wrong? Mouse got your tongue?” Emberpaw nudged her friend. 

“Emberpaw, Silverpaw will be joining you and Leaftail for battle training today. Let Leaftail know she is to test Silverpaw in two-on-one battle tactics, we haven’t practiced those in a while,” the pale tabby meowed as she dropped her fresh kill in the pile. 

Silverpaw dropped her prey next, ears low. Emberpaw meowed an affirmative and Applestar padded away toward her den. 

“Whoa, Applestar seems upset. What did you do, mouse-brain?” Emberpaw’s tail flicked Silverpaw’s haunch and the older apprentice shook her head. 

“I was a mouse-brain, you said it… I was distracted during my hunting this morning,” Silverpaw mewed regretfully.

“Is that all? You can’t be a perfect apprentice all the time, you know,” Emberpaw’s eyes held sympathy. 

Silverpaw shrugged and didn’t respond. Emberpaw purred. 

“Oh, come off it, Silverpaw! You get to train with me today, that should be enough for any cat to cheer up,” the white-eared she-cat boasted playfully and Silverpaw’s whiskers twitched. 

“Now whose acting like the perfect apprentice,” Silverpaw mewed amusedly, letting Emberpaw pull her from her state of worry. 

“Acting? Whose acting? I  _ am _ the perfect apprentice,” Emberpaw jested, and chirped in surprise when a voice sounded from behind her. 

“Hey,  _ perfect apprentice, _ you were supposed to meet me at the camp entrance just now,” Leaftail meowed, her warm amber eyes narrowed. 

“I was coming that way, but Applestar stopped me. She wanted me to tell you that Silverpaw is coming with us today, and that she needs two-on-one training,” Emberpaw mewed back cheerfully, obviously not worried that her mentor would scold her for being late. 

“Hmm… Applestar must be busy today, I know how she likes battle training. Ah well, in any case, you’re welcome to join us, of course,” Leaftail mewed kindly to Silverpaw, her voice soft as always. 

“Hollypaw is coming too, along with Smalltail,” Leaftail informed the two she-cats as they made their way to the entrances. Hollypaw sat conversing with Smalltail when she saw them. 

Hollypaw had been getting on better with Smalltail. Ever since her hunting had improved, Smalltail had been giving the apprentice more training than lectures, and the tabby she-cat was now packed with muscle under her soft, fluffy fur. It seemed she had inherited Honeyfrost’s thick coat, like Icefoot, while Silverpaw and Patchpaw had their father’s thin coat, as did Nightfur. 

“Hello! I heard I get to train with you today!” The tabby mewed happily, and Emberpaw voiced her own joyful mreow. Silverpaw stayed silent, but butted her head against her sister’s gently in greeting. 

“I’m gonna kick your tail,” Hollypaw murmured to Silverpaw, a light, spirited gleam in her pale green gaze. 

“In your dreams,” Silverpaw scoffed and flicked her tail, beginning to perk up after her disappointing morning. 

Smalltail dipped his head to Leaftail and the group padded out of camp and toward the training clearing. Emberpaw stuck close to Silverpaw as they went. The she-cat was, of course, still the smallest cat in the clan, but she had shed nearly all of her kit fluff, and the fur below was a thick, glossy black that Silverpaw envied. Her white-tipped ears were the most recognizable part of her, besides her sparkling blue eyes. 

Emberpaw’s pelt brushed against Silverpaw’s as they padded side by side, and Silverpaw felt her ears warm. While Hollypaw chatted eagerly with Smalltail and Leaftail, Emberpaw looked content as she padded quietly along the forest floor. Her fur looked flawless, and Silverpaw wondered if the she-cat had groomed her fur before training, which would be an odd choice, seeing as they’d dirty their pelts anyway. As they padded along in comfortable silence, Silverpaw appreciated that she didn’t have to always be talking to keep Emberpaw’s attention, as opposed to Hollypaw, who never stopped talking, and Patchpaw, who never said much at all. 

They arrived at the clearing, and both mentors turned. 

“Okay, you three, we are going to do two-on-one training today, which is always useful in a fight with many enemies. Hollypaw, Silverpaw, you will attack first, seeing as you’ve done this before. Emberpaw, you have to try and match their blows. Think on your paws and remember to keep your claws sheathed,” Smalltail mewed, and Leaftail nodded before adding;

“And Emberpaw, use your size to your advantage. You are lighter on your paws than almost any cat in the forest, use it.”

Emberpaw nodded and waited for Silverpaw and Hollypaw to take up positions across from her, a tail length away. The mentors moved back and Leaftail signalled for them to begin. 

Hollypaw hurled herself at the small apprentice, but Emberpaw darted out of the way with plenty of time to spare. Silverpaw dashed forward and sent a blow flying toward the black she-cat’s ears, but Emberpaw ducked and raced under the silver and white apprentice, kicking out one of Silverpaw’s hind legs, causing her to stumble. Before Emberpaw could pounce, Hollypaw leapt back into the fray and Silverpaw matched her sister’s movements as they drove the small she-cat back. 

Hollypaw was a whirlwind of paws, and Silverpaw soon found herself failing to match her sister’s spastic movements. Emberpaw seemed to notice and slipped between the two she-cats amidst their blows, taking advantage of Hollypaw and Silverpaw’s mismatched strikes. Silverpaw managed to cuff the small cat around the side of her head, but Emberpaw turned and bowled Silverpaw over. 

The two went rolling, leaving Hollypaw behind, and Silverpaw’s back paws scrabbled at her friend’s pelt, claws sheathed. Emberpaw growled and released the larger apprentice, but she was already pinned. She squirmed before letting out a defeated mreow. 

“You win! Now get off me, you big lump of fur,” the small cat groaned. 

“No, I think I’ll stay here, you’re much more comfortable than a nest,” Silverpaw purred and lightly kneaded her claws into her friend’s pelt, careful not to prick any of her skin. 

Emberpaw growled and shoved her friend off, huffing in amusement. Silverpaw sneezed and shook the dirt out of her pelt. Their eyes met and Silverpaw’s breath caught. Emberpaw’s eyes blazed with feeling and her head was tilted. Silverpaw found herself trapped in the she-cat’s fiery blue gaze. Emberpaw was the first to break the connection, dipping her head to lap at her chest fur. 

Silverpaw blinked and brushed a paw over her whiskers. 

“Well done! Hollypaw, remember to match your ally’s attacks, you gave Emberpaw the perfect opening she needed to attack Silverpaw and get away from you. In a real battle, Silverpaw would be beyond your help for precious moments,” Smalltail mewed and Hollypaw nodded in understanding, having come a long way from the whining apprentice she was two moons prior. 

“That was quick thinking, Emberpaw, using the two’s asynchronous blows against them,” Leaftail praised her apprentice softly.

Emberpaw’s eyes lit up, and Silverpaw found herself once again mesmerized by the she-cat. Smalltail cast the silver and white apprentice a curious glance before mewing;

“All right! Silverpaw, you’re up next.” 

\-----

“I told you I’d kick your tail!” 

Hollypaw mewed and Silverpaw growled good-naturedly. Her sister had, indeed, “kicked her tail.” The tabby had been a force, having listened to Smalltail and correcting her strikes to coincide with Emberpaw’s. Silverpaw had struggled against the two she-cats, having given in at the end. Hollypaw had then fended off Silverpaw and Emberpaw, and Silverpaw was proud of her littermate’s strength while disappointed with her own performance. 

“Whatever, mouse-brain, just wait till next time,” Silverpaw mewed and Hollypaw began yammering on about her moves earlier. 

Silverpaw found her mind drifting off as her sister talked. Ahead, Emberpaw looked over her shoulder and blinked warmly at the two she-cat. Leaftail said something to the apprentice and Emberpaw turned back to her mentor. The small she-cat had never been more than a friend, almost another littermate, but now Silverpaw wasn’t sure. She found herself cringing away from the idea of Emberpaw as her sister, and she wasn’t sure why. A raindrop hit Silverpaw’s ear and she looked up at the canopy above. A gentle drizzle had begun to fall, pit-patting the leaves in the trees as it fell. 

“-had my eyes on Greystorm, he’s such a handsome tom,” Silverpaw’s mind leapt back into the present.

“W-what?”

Silverpaw mreowed.

“I mean, he’s rather quiet, but he’s so kind, don’t you think? Since Leaftail’s become a mentor, I’ve been able to talk to him a lot more. We train with the younger warriors often.” 

Hollypaw’s voice was dreamy and her eyes were far off. 

“I’ve never really spoken to him before… He’s kin with Smalltail, isn’t he?”

“Yes, Mousenose is his mother, Smalltail is Mousenose’s father.”

Silverpaw thought for a moment. Greystorm had been one of the new warriors made on the same day as her own apprentice ceremony. He often shared his time with Redspring and Leaftail, but he was a gentle tom, always greeting every cat with a friendly wave of his tail. His mother and father, Mousenose and Foxstrike, kept to themselves most of the time. Foxstrike had been even more reclusive lately, only attending patrols with Mousenose or Greystorm, avoiding Lightblaze at all costs since the death of her kits. 

Despite Foxstrike’s behavior, Silverpaw had no doubts that his black and grey striped son was a kind, courageous warrior. 

What surprised her most was her sister. She had never expected Hollypaw to be padding after a tom so soon. She was still an apprentice, for Starclan’s sake! Would she be in the nursery before even becoming a warrior? Silverpaw thought of Rainheart, the gentle grey queen who had just moved into the nursery and Silverpaw tried to imagine Hollypaw in her place. She just couldn’t. Before she voiced her opinion, she caught Hollypaw’s eye. The brown tabby was staring at her sister with such hope in her eyes, and Silverpaw internally sighed. 

“I think it’s great that you may have found some cat for yourself, Hollypaw. Just don’t rush into anything,” Silverpaw mewed finally, her sister’s relieved gaze warming her heart.

“Me? Rush into something? Never!” 

Hollypaw dashed ahead to walk next to Smalltail, waving her tail in delight. Silverpaw shook her head, endeared to her sister’s loving and carefree personality. She shook the rain from her pelt and padded faster, catching up to the group. 

“Silverpaw, you and Hollypaw and Emberpaw may take from the freshkill pile when we return from camp. I will report to Applestar about your training today, you did well,” Smalltail spoke as Silverpaw joined the group. 

Silverpaw nodded, paws light. 

“But I did the best, right, Smalltail?” Hollypaw teased the old tom, and he couldn’t stop a mreow of amusement. 

“Who did I anger in Starclan to receive such a hubristic apprentice?” 

He mewed gruffly, but he then flicked his tail kindly over his apprentice’s ears.

“You’ve all done well today. Emberpaw, you caught on particularly quickly, you’ve come very far these past two moons,” Leaftail mewed softly to them, and Emberpaw purred. 

The five cats chatted idly as they padded back to camp, constantly shaking the rain from their whiskers. As they arrived back in camp, the water began coming down harder, and the mentors quickly dismissed their apprentices. Silverpaw and Hollypaw both took from the freshkill pile, a robin for Silverpaw, a mouse for Hollypaw. Emberpaw followed the older she-cats back to the apprentices' den. 

Silverpaw shook the water off each of her paws after entering the dim den, and meowed a greeting to Patchpaw, who was grooming his pelt in his nest. He looked up and waved his tail. 

“How was training?” He mewed curiously to the she-cats. 

“It was great! I beat Silverpaw in two-on-one training,” Hollypaw quickly responded, padding over to her littermate and settling next to him. 

“Did you? Smalltail must be getting something through your thick head, then,” Patchpaw teased Hollypaw, who narrowed her eyes and swatted him on the shoulder. 

“What did you do today, Patchpaw?” 

Silverpaw asked, settling on the dirt floor near the entrance to the den, far enough away from the rain but close enough to feel the warm evening breeze flowing in. Emberpaw sat next to her, and Silverpaw wordlessly offered to share her robin, which the black apprentice accepted gratefully. 

“I was on a dawn patrol, and then Blossomclaw took me out hunting. She gave me the rest of today off, she hates the rain,” he mewed back, curling back into his nest.

“I don’t like it either, to be honest,” Silverpaw commented. 

The rain made it through her pelt too quickly and made her bones feel cold. She shivered just thinking about it, and felt a pelt brush hers. She was startled to find Emberpaw’s night black pelt merging into her own silver and white as the small cat pressed close. The apprentice kept on eating, as though she hadn’t moved, and Silverpaw’s ears warmed. 

“Hmm,” Patchpaw murmured, sending a playful look Silverpaw’s way. 

She ignored him and dipped her head to eat the robin. She licked her jaws when she finished and climbed into her nest. Emberpaw took one last bite before brushing the prey aside. She yawned widely, white-tipped ears folding back against her head. The younger apprentice climbed into her own nest and tucked her nose under her tail. 

Silverpaw glanced across the den to see that Hollypaw was already asleep, snoring softly while Patchpaw groomed her pelt. It was quiet. Peaceful. 

Thunder rolled in with the rain, and Silverpaw watched the rain fly sideways across camp, wind rippling through the falling sheets of water. 

A flash of light lit up the camp for a moment.

_ BOOM!  _

Silverpaw’s ears flicked at the loud crash of thunder. On and on it went, the thunder and lightning coexisting in the sky like mates. Over time, Silverpaw felt herself grow weary, the day’s events catching up to her. Her head fell onto her paws and she drifted away into a deep slumber, not having enough energy to stay awake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three guesses as to where Leaftail's name came from. 
> 
> While you're at it, I wonder where I got Honeyfrost?


	16. Chapter 16

“Lionclaw! You will lead a border patrol to the Shadowclan border. Take Greystorm, Nightfur, and Silverpaw with you,” Lightblaze announced. 

Silverpaw yawned. Her night had been accompanied by a dreamless sleep, for which she was grateful. Applestar had not woken her for early morning training, instead allowing Silverpaw to accompany a dawn patrol for experience purposes. The other apprentices had already gone out with their mentors, and Silverpaw was left to join the warriors on their patrols. 

Luckily, she would be on patrol with Nightfur, her rather energetic older kin. She hadn’t spent much time with Nightfur as of late, and she was excited to patrol with her. She padded over to the young warrior, paw steps light. Lionclaw stood next to Nightfur, his blazing orange fur like the sun in the light. His fur was long, and Silverpaw wondered if it was rather grueling to keep his pelt groomed. He was Whitefern’s father, as well as Emberpaw’s kin, and Silverpaw realized where her friend got her thick pelt from, though Emberpaw’s fur wasn’t nearly as puffy as Lionclaw’s. 

“Good, you’re here. Now, where is Greystorm,” Lionclaw grumbled upon seeing Silverpaw’s approach. 

Nightfur butted heads with Silverpaw affectionately. While the three cats waited for their fourth patrol member, Silverpaw noticed Nightfur’s gaze drift off into the distance thoughtfully. Silverpaw wondered what could have the usually talkative warrior’s mind so preoccupied. 

_ Perhaps she’s mooning after some cat…  _

Silverpaw was about to tease Nightfur, but she was interrupted.

“If that tom doesn’t show up in the next-” Lionclaw began angrily before a voice called out.

“Sorry! I’m here now!” 

The black and grey striped tom announced as he padded up. Greystorm’s amber eyes were dim with weariness. 

“Did you sleep in again, furball?” Nightfur joked, her gaze focused on the patrol once again. 

Greystorm licked his chest fur, embarrassed. 

“Let’s just go,” Lionclaw growled and Greystorm shuffled his paws. 

Silverpaw stayed next to Nightfur as they traversed the territory. Lionclaw stayed ahead of the group, his tail lashing. Silverpaw wondered how such a grouchy cat could be the father of Whitefern, one of the gentlest cats of the clan. She noticed Greystorm trailing behind her, tail low. 

“Hey, don’t even worry about Lionclaw. We only waited a few heartbeats for you,” Silverpaw meowed quietly to the tom. 

Greystorm looked up, eyes a little brighter. He padded faster to walk next to her. He waved his black striped tail. 

“Thanks, Silverpaw. Sometimes, I still feel like an apprentice!” 

The tom joked warmly, and Silverpaw mreowed in amusement. 

“So what’s training with Applestar like?”

The tom inquired, and Silverpaw paused before responding. 

“It’s been great, so far. Applestar is a lot more patient than I thought she would be. We work hard, but I know it’ll be worth it,” Silverpaw mewed and Greystorm flicked an ear. 

“Don’t you normally leave camp before the sun is up? I would’ve never been able to get up that early, Rainheart would’ve had to drag me out of my nest,” the tom said lightly, referring to his old mentor, Rainheart, with fondness. 

“Yes, the early starts weren’t always my favorite part of training, but they’ve kind of grown on me. Sometimes, I’m already up before she comes to the den,” Silverpaw responded. 

“Like I said, I could never,” he repeated, eyes shining brighter than when the patrol left camp. 

It seemed the tom’s mood had improved, which Silverpaw was glad for. The scent of pine reached Silverpaw’s nose, and Lionclaw veered left ahead, leading them toward the beginning of the marker, near the lake. 

“Keep your eyes open for Shadowclan, you never know where they are lurking,” Lionclaw rumbled as they came upon the border. 

Nightfur just rolled her eyes and began marking the border. Greystorm followed her lead, blinking kindly to Silverpaw as he passed. They continued on for a while, travelling along the border.

Silverpaw was just about to move on from a section of the border when a hiss sounded from the forest. Shadowclan’s forest. 

“Thunderclan, how nice to see you,” a voice sneered and Silverpaw cringed in recognition. 

Sure enough, Sunpaw, the rude apprentice from the Gathering two moons ago, emerged from the brush. His tortoiseshell fur glinted and Silverpaw was reminded of his dead twin, Dapplepaw, who she had met during her first moon as an apprentice. His fiery eyes were lit in fury, and his fur was on end. 

Behind him came Pineclaw, the lanky ginger tom who had been Dapplepaw’s mentor. Another she-cat with reddish brown fur came out as well, but Silverpaw did not recognize her. All three Shadowclan cats were puffed up in fury, and Silverpaw spoke before Lionclaw could stop her. 

“Sunpaw! It’s me, Silverpaw, from the Gathering. We are just marking the border, that’s all,” she mewed, and Lionclaw hissed, lashing his tail at her. 

A snarl ripped from Sunpaw’s throat as he responded. 

“My name is Sundapple, and I don’t care  _ what _ you were doing. Get out of my sight, you flea-ridden warriors.”

Lionclaw yowled with indignation. Nightfur looked confused. 

“But the clans have the right to mark borders, do they not?” 

The black she-cat pressed, and Pineclaw stepped up beside the young Shadowclan warrior. 

“Thunderclan has no right, not after what you’ve done!” 

Even Lionclaw looked confused now, regarding Pineclaw and Sundapple with both aggression and puzzlement. 

“Sunp-Sundapple, what are you cats talking about?” 

Silverpaw asked, and the tom’s claws slid out. 

“Y-you killed my sister!” 

The tortoiseshell tom screeched and leapt across the border, barreling into Silverpaw. As she was buried underneath his Shadowclan pelt, she could faintly hear the other cats launch themselves into the fight. 

Silverpaw gasped for breath and scrabbled at Sundapple’s stomach, her claws out. He shrieked and let go, and she quickly leapt to her paws. Before she could come to her senses, claws lashed across her face, sending her reeling. She could taste her own blood and snarled. 

As Sundapple reared up to strike her again, Silverpaw slipped under his belly and yanked on his hind leg,  _ hard. _ She dragged the tom a few mouse-lengths before he veered around to try and claw her face. She let go of his leg and launched onto his shoulders, digging her claws as deep as she could, burying her teeth in his scruff, drawing blood. As the outraged tom bucked and weaved to get her off, Silverpaw glimpsed Nightfur and Greystorm facing off against the red-brown Shadowclan she-cat, while Lionclaw struck mighty blow after blow at Pineclaw, who matched the Thunderclan tom’s strength with his own blows. 

Her mind was brought back when Sundapple threw himself to the ground, effectively pushing the air from Silverpaw’s lungs. As she tried to rise, claws at her throat made her stop. Sundapple stood over her, amber eyes turned red with bloodlust. 

“I’m going to kill you for what you did to her,” he whispered, pressing his claws deeper into her throat. 

  
_ I’m going to die! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters today, because I felt like it.


	17. Chapter 17

_ I’m going to die! _

Silverpaw thought, fear overwhelming her mind. 

Blood was seeping into her neck fur, and it was warm. It disgusted her. Her vision went blurry and her limbs felt numb. 

Then, the claws were lifted off her neck and she choked in a breath, heaving. As she coughed, she was dimly aware of Nightfur pinning Sundapple to the forest floor, snarling choice words into his ears. After a moment, when Silverpaw’s vision cleared completely, she looked around. 

Pineclaw was being supported by his clanmate on the Shadowclan side of the border. Lionclaw and Greystorm both stalked the border, growling deep in their throats, keeping the Shadowclan cats from entering Thunderclan territory again. 

“Let Sundapple go,” Pineclaw coughed, and Nightfur yowled in fury. 

“You saw him! He was going to  _ kill  _ Silverpaw! He must be punished,” she exclaimed. 

Pineclaw’s eyes sharped in rage. 

“And you Thunderclan would know all about killing apprentices, wouldn’t you?” 

The warrior snarled. Again, the Thunderclan cats exchanged confused glances. Nightfur growled and let Sundapple up. He hissed and limped to his clanmates. Silverpaw felt a glimmer of satisfaction upon seeing him wince as he tried to put weight on his hind leg. 

“Get ready Thunderclan. This was only the beginning,” Sundapple hissed, and he and his clanmates fell into the shadows of the trees as they limped away. 

Lionclaw yowled in victory before turning to his clanmates. 

“We must return to camp and report to Applestar. Silverpaw, you need to see Bluefeather,” he added, a hint of worry in his still angry yellow eyes. 

“I-I-” Silverpaw coughed, her throat still sore, and simply dipped her head. 

Nightfur pressed against the apprentice, taking some of her weight as the cats made their way back to camp. The black she-cat suffered from a nicked ear and she was limping ever so slightly, but other than that she seemed fine. Greystorm’s pelt had protected him from the worst of it, but Silverpaw could see one of his claws had been ripped and he had a deep gash on his cheek. Lionclaw was relatively untouched, though he walked stiffly and blood trickled from a small cut above his eye. Silverpaw remembered that the large tom was much older than her, and wondered if his bones ached from the fight. 

As they walked, the adrenaline from the fight left her, and Silverpaw began hurting quite badly. Her shoulders burned where Sundapple had hooked his claws into her when he attacked, and her neck felt horrible. Blood still dribbled from the wound, and Silverpaw felt nauseous. One of her eyes was swollen, and her whole face was prickling in pain with every movement. 

Luckily, the cats made it back to camp fairly quickly, and Greystorm raced to the medicine den, keeping his weight off his injured paw. 

“Silverpaw!” 

Emberpaw raced toward the silver and white she-cat. Silverpaw tried to purr but failed. Her throat hurt too much. 

“What happened? Oh Silverpaw…” Emberpaw’s mew sounded fearful and Nightfur responded.

“Shadowclan, that’s what happened! They attacked us when we were marking borders,” Nightfur growled, easing Silverpaw into a sitting position. 

“Those foxhearts! I’ll rip their pelts off,” Emberpaw’s normally sweet voice snarled with a fury Silverpaw hadn’t ever heard before. 

“They tried to kill Silverpaw here, but she was too tough for ‘em, eh?” Nightfur tried to lighten the mood but Silverpaw only hung her head, exhaustion and pain sweeping through her. 

“Emberpaw! Bring her to the medicine den!” 

Bluefeather’s voice sounded and Silverpaw felt her friend’s side lean into hers, helping her stand and move across the camp to the medicine den. Silverpaw closed her eyes as she heard the hushed whispers spread through camp. 

“Bring her over here,” Bluefeather meowed and Silverpaw let herself be led to a nest. She collapsed into in, hissing in pain. 

She kept her eyes closed as Bluefeather looked over her, gently moving his paws over her pelt. He muttered something when he came to her throat and Silverpaw soon felt something soft being applied to her wound. 

“Silverpaw? Get some rest okay? I’m going to dress your wounds with cobwebs to stop the bleeding. When you wake, we will treat them further, once the blood flow has hopefully stopped.” 

Silverpaw didn’t respond, and kept her eyes shut. She felt a soft coat settle next to her, and a gentle tongue began grooming her uninjured pelt. A sweet scent filled her nose and she relaxed, allowing the darkness to take her mind. 

\-----

_ “Silverpaw!” _

_ Silverpaw blinked her eyes open and shut them again.  _

Not this again… 

_ She opened her eyes with a sigh and climbed to her paws. She was in the middle of Thunderclan camp, but it was empty again, like in her first dream. The hazy border surrounding the camp had moved in closer, almost reaching the warriors' den. Silverpaw looked around, unsure of what to do, when a voice called out again.  _

_ “Silverpaw!” _

_ She cast her eyes around the camp but saw no one. Then, she looked up and gasped. The stars in the sky were shining a bright silver, and she shivered as a voice came floating down from one of the stars.  _

_ “Bring them back! Bring them back!”  _

_ More stars joined in, twinkling frantically. Silverpaw huffed.  _

_ “Bring back what? Are you Starclan? Where am I?!”  _

_ She yowled to the stars but they only began dimming.  _

_ “ _ You will find them with the truth... _ ”  _

_ Silverpaw tilted her head. The stars’ voices had grown faint. _

_ “ _ You will find them with the truth _ … Silverpaw… bring them back…”  _

_ The stars blinked out and Silverpaw yowled as the camp was sent into pitch black nothingness. She raced around blindly, panic overtaking her paws. Then, another voice, this one soft and familiar.  _

_ “Silverpaw… Silverpaw wake up…”  _

_ Silverpaw breathed in and a sweet scent flowed over her.  _

_ Emberpaw.  _

_ \----- _

Silverpaw startled awake, pain immediately hitting her and making her head pound. 

“Hey, whoa there!” 

Emberpaw steadied her friend. 

“Sorry if I startled you, it seemed like you were having a bad dream…” Emberpaw trailed off, not pressing Silverpaw. 

The silver and white she-cat nodded and winced as she adjusted her position. She noticed pale brown tabby fur in a heap near her and recognized her mother, Honeyfrost. The she-cat was snoring, her tail covering her nose, and Silverpaw longed for the days of the nursery, where it seemed like nothing could hurt her within her mother’s embrace. 

“I’ll go get Bluefeather,” Emberpaw mewed, rising to her paws. Silverpaw immediately missed her friend’s warmth, but said nothing. 

As the small black she-cat padded out of the den, Honeyfrost’s blue eyes flicked open. She leapt to her paws and rushed toward her daughter. 

“Oh, my poor kit!” 

The queen mewed as she rasped her tongue over Silverpaw’s ears. The apprentice, in too much pain to move away, was forced to allow the affectionate queen to fuss over her. 

“How-how are t-the others?” 

Silverpaw rasped, and winced. 

“Hush now, you shouldn’t be talking,” Honeyfrost scolded before her eyes softened again.

“They are all okay. Nightfur pulled a muscle and Greystorm lost a claw, that’s all. Lionclaw is fine, though I fear his age is taking its toll more than he is letting on,” Honeyfrost reported as she groomed her daughter’s ears. 

Silverpaw closed her eyes in relief. 

Bluefeather whisked through the entrance, Furzepaw on his tail. 

“Silverpaw! I’m glad you’re awake! Let me fetch you some water,” the large she-cat mewed, rummaging around before returning with moss soaked in fresh water. 

Silverpaw lapped gratefully, relishing the cool water on her sore throat. When she had her fill, Bluefeather stepped in and studied her. 

“Your neck wounds are deep, and Sundapple certainly did a number on your face. You are lucky you still have your vision. The cuts will heal, but they will scar. You will be staying with me for the next quarter moon, and then we will reassess your condition,” he mewed slowly. 

Silverpaw gasped. She would fall behind in training!

“But-”

“No ‘buts’.”

Applestar firm mew sounded as she entered the den. It was growing crowded, so Honeyfrost bid her kit goodbye, licking her ears once more. She dipped her head to Applestar as she left. 

Applestar padded over and sat next to Silverpaw’s nest. Silverpaw tried to rise to a sitting position but was stopped by Applestar’s tail. 

“Don’t worry about training, Silverpaw. Just heal. You will become a warrior in due time, I promise,” then Applestar’s voice grew somber. 

“I am sorry that we have not spoken since yesterday, I should’ve been with you on the patrol today. Then, this never would have happened.”

Silverpaw’s eyes widened at Applestar’s regretful mew. She tried to speak but the pain was too much. Instead, she reached a white paw out to lightly touch Applestar’s ginger one. The leader met her apprentice’s gaze. 

_ It’s okay. _

Silverpaw tried to convey, and Applestar dipped her head in understanding before standing. 

“You are in good paws. I expect you to behave for Bluefeather so that you can come back to training as soon as you are healed,” the mentor mewed before bowing her head to the medicine cat. 

The pale ginger she-cat then shifted, hesitated, and swiftly dipped her nose down to touch the top of Silverpaw’s head in an affectionate manner. Then, she blinked and swept out of the den. 

“Alright, now let’s see about dressing these wounds,” Bluefeather muttered, and Furzepaw stumbled and stepped into a pile of herbs, her large frame not working well with the small den. 

Silverpaw’s head dropped onto her paws. 

  
It was going to be a  _ long  _ quarter moon. 


	18. Chapter 18

“Silverpaw, if you don’t hold still I am going to sit on you!”

Furzepaw exclaimed, trying desperately to apply a poultice of chervil and comfrey root to Silverpaw’s neck. 

“I’m sorry, it just stings! I’m trying,” Silverpaw mewed, wincing and flinching away as Furzepaw touched the raw flesh once more. 

Furzepaw sat back, exasperation written on her face. 

“If you don’t stay still and let me apply this, you’re likely to get an infection! Do you want an infected neck?”

Silverpaw’s ears drooped and Furzepaw sighed. 

“Need some help?”

A mew sounded and Honeyfrost entered the den, her soft tabby fur groomed to perfection. 

“Yes, please! Hold her head still, so I can apply this to her neck. Careful of her other injuries,” Furzepaw instructed and Honeyfrost nodded. 

Silverpaw allowed her mother to lock her head between her paws and closed her eyes, waiting for the pinch of pain. 

“Ouch!” 

Silverpaw mewed in pain as Furzepaw began spreading the mixture over her skin. It burned, and she fought the urge to rip out of her mother’s grip. Then, a coolness. The burning faded to be replaced with a refreshing, cold sensation that Silverpaw very much preferred. 

“Alright, you can let her go now. We will need to keep applying this until the wound has completely closed,” Furzepaw mewed as she cleaned her paw, spitting out the remains of leaves. 

“I’m going to track down Bluefeather. That old cat is probably off looking for more juniper, in case…” Furzepaw’s voice trailed off, and she ducked her head. 

Obviously flustered, the large brown cat quickly swept out of the den, leaving Honeyfrost and Silverpaw alone. 

Silverpaw settled back into her nest, relishing the cool feeling around her neck. 

“How are you, my kit?”

Honeyfrost mewed concernedly and licked her daughter’s ears.

“I’m alright now. The worst pain is just putting on more poultices,” Silverpaw responded, glad no cat was around to see her mother grooming her like a kit. 

“Promise you’ll let them apply whatever they need to do, Silverpaw,” Honeyfrost mewed sternly and Silverpaw dipped her head slightly. 

“Oh my kit, always getting into things, hm? You’d think it would be Hollypaw getting mixed up with foxes and poison and Shadowclan but alas, it seems you have your father’s knack at finding trouble,” Honeyfrost mewed affectionately. 

“Tell me about him,” Silverpaw urged, now eager to hear more. 

Honeyfrost purred and settled next to her kit, still grooming her pelt. 

“He looked a lot like Patchpaw, you know. When we were apprentices, he was always mouthing off to his mentor, Smalltail,” Honeyfrost paused at Silverpaw’s shocked look. 

“Smalltail was a new warrior at that time. He is older than he seems, Silverpaw. Anyhow, Mintfur was always the loudest of us all. He nearly drove Smalltail up a tree. But he was so skilled, too. He could fight anything, catch anything, track anything. Most importantly, he was passionate, and that’s what I see in you, Silverpaw. Hollypaw may have his voice, and Patchpaw his pelt, but you have his soul. Besides his loud nature, he loved deeply and cherished me and our kits. He loved you and your littermates, even if he never met you. He would lay next to me and talk to you all, and tell you about all the wonderful things he would show you in this world,” Honeyfrost’s voice grew thick with emotion.

Silverpaw leaned into her mother’s side, encouraging her to continue. 

“H-he wanted so badly to meet you and your littermates. When the foxes came… well… he saved us that day. But, if I’m honest, he had been saving me since we had been kits. Every day had more meaning because he was in it, because I would hear his voice and scent his fur,” Honeyfrost paused and gazed at her daughter. 

“Now, Starclan has blessed me with two litters and five wonderful kits, and now, you save my life every day by giving me something to live for.”

Honeyfrost leaned close to Silverpaw and swept her tail around the smaller cat, allowing the apprentice to feel like a kit once more. Silverpaw purred and buried into her mother’s soft, beautiful fur. 

“Thank you for telling me more about him, Honeyfrost. I wish I could’ve met him,” Silverpaw mewed softly and Honeyfrost leaned back and touched her nose to her kit’s, eyes shining.

“He would be very proud of you.”

Silverpaw was about to say more when a voice penetrated the den. 

“Silverpaw? Are you awake?”

Emberpaw. 

Honeyfrost’s ears pricked, and she looked at her kit with an unfamiliar emotion that Silverpaw had not seen before. Then, Honeyfrost whiskers twitched and she purred. 

“Come on in, Emberpaw! I was just leaving,” Honeyfrost mewed as she rose to her paws. 

She licked her kit’s ear once more before padding out of the den, dipping her head to Emberpaw. 

The black she-cat stood at the entrance, a plump robin in her jaws. She padded forward slowly and laid it at the edge of Silverpaw’s nest. She shuffled a paw in on the stone ground.

“I caught this today and remembered that you like robin, so Leaftail let me bring it to you,” Emberpaw mewed directly, and Silverpaw’s pelt burned. 

“Thank you, Emberpaw. That was incredibly thoughtful of you… will you share it with me?”

“Of course!”

Emberpaw chirped and Silverpaw mreowed in amusement at the she-cat’s cheerfulness. As they ate in silence, Silverpaw caught Emberpaw’s eye and glanced away, her ears on fire for some reason.

“Do they hurt?”

Silverpaw swallowed and bite and looked up at Emberpaw. 

“What?”

Emberpaw gestured to Silverpaw’s face and neck. 

“Do your wounds hurt very badly?”

Her eyes were curious and concerned. Silverpaw thought for a moment. 

“My neck still hurts when I move too much, but my face is healing. It just itches, now,” Silverpaw responded after a moment. 

Emberpaw leaned forward to inspect the wounds and Silverpaw held her breath as the she-cat sniffed lightly at her fur and moved a whisker away from her face to view Sundapple’s work. Now her face was on fire.

“You are going to have some good scars,” she finally mewed as she sat back. 

Silverpaw let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding and her ears went back. 

“Yes… Bluefeather says the same thing. I’ll be marked forever, and by Sundapple, no less. He’s all but ruined my pelt and my face,” Silverpaw looked down at the remains of the robin. 

“Well, I think scars will make you look tough! No cat will mess with you after seeing how experienced you look,” Emberpaw mewed before settling down next to Silverpaw, their pelts brushing just slightly. Silverpaw didn’t respond.

“Hey, Silverpaw? You are still every part the beautiful she-cat you were before, nothing could change that.”

Silverpaw’s entire pelt was on fire now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Furzepaw. Just a big gentle giant of a cat :) And Smalltail- mentor to both Mintfur and his daughter, Hollypaw!


	19. Chapter 19

_ YEROWWW! _

Another wail rose and Silverpaw winced. Rainheart was in the middle of kitting, and so far, it sounded frighteningly similar to Lightblaze’s kitting. Silverpaw hated to think about that day, so she focused her attention on Patchpaw and Hollypaw, who had come to visit her. It had been a quarter moon since she was injured, but Bluefeather was still not satisfied with her wounds’ progression. 

Granted, her neck still bled randomly, but her face and shoulders had been healing well, and had scabbed over. Now, she felt itching more than pain. She was allowed to leave the medicine den, but was still confined to camp, and had to sleep in the medicine den at night, so she could be monitored in her sleep, lest her wounds rip open again. 

Now, Silverpaw and her littermates were crouched comfortably in the shade cast by High Rock. With every wail, the three apprentices winced in sympathy. 

“How many do you think she will have?” 

Hollypaw mewed as another wail rose. Patchpaw shrugged but Silverpaw had overheard a discussion about Rainheart in the medicine den. 

“They think she has at least three, since she’s so round, and Bluefeather said he could feel at least two kits for certain,” Silverpaw responded and Hollypaw squealed in delight. 

“Oh, I hope she has a bunch! Kits are so cute… hey, maybe we will be their mentors,” Hollypaw mewed excitedly and even Patchpaw’s eyes lit up.

“Well, it’s up to Applestar,” he mewed, but his deep green eyes gleamed with hope. 

“Who do you think the father is?” 

Silverpaw considered Hollypaw’s question. The sweet grey queen, Rainheart, had not revealed the father of her kits. However, Silverpaw noticed the way Icefoot’s gaze would warm when the pregnant queen shared tongues with him, and they’d been seen grooming each other plenty of times. 

Even so, she just shook her head with no response, and Patchpaw shrugged again. Hollypaw began rattling off the possible toms that could be the father of Rainheart’s kits, and Silverpaw leaned into Patchpaw. He leaned over and groomed her neck fur, careful of her wounds. Her gentle brother had visited her every day, bringing freshkill with him each time. Silverpaw was once again struck with deep affection for her littermates, watching her tabby sister fondly as she gestured wildly with her paws. 

“Gossiping, are we?”

A voice made the three apprentices turn. It was Lightblaze. Her ears twitched with every cry from the nursery and Silverpaw could tell the she-cat was remembering her own kits that she had lost. 

“Sorry, Lightblaze,” Hollypaw chirped, and Lightblaze’s whiskers twitched. She then turned her gaze on Silverpaw, who resisted the urge to look away. 

“Silverpaw, I never thanked you for helping Oakrumble. It was… something even the mightiest warrior would’ve shied away from,” her voice grew low as she spoke, and Silverpaw quickly tried to distract the grey and white she-cat. The thought of those kits’ bodies still lingered in the back of Silverpaw’s mind, and she was anxious to be off the topic.

“I was glad to be of service to you both. Are you headed out on patrol?”

“Yes, I am. A hunting patrol,” she responded, looking relieved at the change of conversation. 

“Honeyfrost and Whitefern wanted to head out to Ancient Oak to see if there are some squirrels to catch. I’ll be seeing you,” Lightblaze said hurriedly as another wail rose from the nursery. She dipped her head to the young cats. She then padded toward the camp entrance quickly and touched her nose to Honeyfrost’s, who was waiting for her. 

The two were close, Silverpaw knew. The sisters regularly hunted together and shared meals, and Silverpaw hoped she and her littermates would have just as strong of a bond when they were warriors. 

Honeyfrost was likely taking her sister out to hunt to get her away from the kitting queen, and whether Lightblaze knew that or not, she seemed eager to leave camp. Soon enough, the two she-cats were joined by Whitefern, and they vanished out into the forest.

Hollypaw began speaking again, going on about some great catch she had made the other day, and Patchpaw resumed grooming Silverpaw’s fur. The three were a bit more sullen now, though, having been so clearly reminded of Lightblaze’s losses. 

Rainheart’s pain continued on for a little while longer before Silverpaw sensed something had changed.

Suddenly the wailing stopped, and Hollypaw hushed herself. Nearly the whole clan stared at the nursery until Furzepaw emerged, her eyes tired but bright. 

“Five kits!” 

She yowled, and Thunderclan erupted in cheers and yowls. Lightblaze’s kitting had the entire clan nervous for Rainheart, but it seemed their worries were for nothing. 

_ Five kits… I’ve never heard of such a litter! _

Silverpaw thought, amazed. Her brother and sister’s gazes were of the same shock. 

“Rainheart is well, but only kin are allowed in right now. She is resting,” Furzepaw added, and Applestar trotted forward, followed by Ashflight, Rainheart’s mother, and Blossomclaw, Rainheart’s littermate. 

Applestar was also Ashflight’s daughter, but from a separate litter than Rainheart. Still, the leader seemed excited as she entered the nursery, and Silverpaw wondered if the pale ginger leader had ever wanted kits. 

Did Silverpaw want kits? She wasn’t sure. The painful process of kitting was enough to scare any she-cat away, and Silverpaw couldn’t see herself ever giving birth to new life. She shook the thought off and rested her head on her paws, neck aching slightly. 

Patchpaw continued to groom her and she purred lightly. 

“I’ll visit you later, Silverpaw. Greystorm just got back from patrol,” Hollypaw mewed as she bounced away. 

The dusk patrol entered camp and Greystorm greeted Hollypaw eagerly. They had been spending more time together lately, Greystorm seeming to reciprocate Hollypaw’s feelings. Behind him came Emberpaw and Leaftail. Silverpaw felt her pelt warm as Emberpaw’s eyes landed on her, trapping her in that bright blue gaze. As Emberpaw padded over, Patchpaw purred and rose to his feet, leaving without a word and joining Redspring by the freshkill pile. 

“How are you feeling?”

Emberpaw mewed as she neared. She settled into a crouch next to Silverpaw, fixing her gentle gaze on the silver and white she-cat. 

“I-I’m doing alright. Bluefeather wants to keep me for two more sunrises, and then he thinks I’ll be able to return to light training,” Silverpaw responded, not meeting her friend’s gaze. 

“That’s good, I can’t wait to train with you again! Hollypaw talks  _ so  _ much, I never get any peace,” Emberpaw joked and Silverpaw meowed in amusement. 

“I think she was born talking,” Silverpaw mewed, and Emberpaw flicked a white-tipped ear. 

“I think she just stole all of Patchpaw’s words, he’s always so quiet!”

Silverpaw purred and Emberpaw joined in, a silent calm then settling over the two she-cats. 

Time passed while they rested together. The sun dipped below the trees, letting the sky grow dark and blue. A cool breeze blew through camp and Silverpaw shivered. 

_ I hope we don’t have an early leaf fall.  _

Emberpaw had her head on her paws as she blinked lazily around camp, yawning now and then. Just as Silverpaw found herself slipping into a doze, a paw nudged her. It was Hollypaw. 

“You have to go see those kits! Greystorm and I just visited them, and they are so cute!”

The tabby she-cat squealed as Greystorm nodded behind her, and Emberpaw rose to her paws, yawning.

“Might as well,” she acquiesced, and looked at Silverpaw. 

The older apprentice climbed to her paws and stretched slowly, aware of her still healing wounds. She followed Emberpaw to the nursery and slipped inside, feeling larger than ever before. When she was a kit, the nursery seemed so big! Now, she was only a mouse-length from the top of the den. 

Rainheart lay in a nest, seeming weary, but she purred when she saw the two apprentices. 

“Come to see the new members of Thunderclan?”

Rainheart mewed softly, and Silverpaw nodded. The two apprentices moved closer quietly so as not to disturb the kits. Silverpaw gasped when she looked down at Rainheart’s belly. 

_ They  _ are _ cute…  _

Five bundles of fur squirmed against their mother’s belly, their tiny paws kneading Rainheart’s soft pelt as they nursed. Emberpaw cooed and Silverpaw found herself doing the same. 

“What are their names?”

Emberpaw asked softly, and Rainheart’s eyes lit up. 

“This is Shinekit,” she gestured to a tiny golden tabby tom, “and this is Loudkit,” she mewed again, gesturing to a ginger tom who squealed loudly, as though he heard his name. 

Rainheart’s whiskers twitched with love and amusement before continuing. 

“This is Milkkit and Blackkit,” she mewed, addressing a cream-colored she-kit with white paws (like Icefoot’s) and another she-kit with grey fur and a pointy black tail. Silverpaw could guess which kit was which. 

“And this is Puddlekit,” she finished with a tiny she-kit that looked identical to Rainheart herself. 

“They are beautiful,” Emberpaw purred and caught Silverpaw’s eyes. 

Silverpaw gazed at her friend and purred in return. 

  
_ Beautiful.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 kits!


	20. Chapter 20

Silverpaw waited anxiously beneath Highrock as Applestar called out the names of those who would attend the Gathering. Bluefeather had cleared her to return to her training more than a half moon ago, and she was eager to see what Applestar would say to Ivystar about Shadowclan’s attack on the border. 

“Greystorm, Stormclaw, Icefoot, Thistletuft, Mousenose, Redspring, and Blossomclaw! You will attend the Gathering, along with Patchpaw and Silverpaw,” Applestar announced, and the chosen cats began Gathering at the camp entrance, waiting for their leader to join them. 

Hollypaw and Emberpaw both grumbled at having not been chosen. Patchpaw and Silverpaw bid the two she-cats farewell, gazes sympathetic, before joining Icefoot at the entrance. 

“Applestar chose some of Thunderclan’s most level-headed warriors tonight,” Patchpaw mewed quietly to Silverpaw and Icefoot. 

The white-pawed tabby tom nodded. 

“She probably wants to avoid too much tension with Shadowclan,” Icefoot mewed and Patchpaw looked thoughtful. 

“Silverpaw, Sundapple said you killed his sister, right?”

Silverpaw meowed an affirmative. Patchpaw’s eyes narrowed in thought.

“Well, there’s no way he thinks you snuck into Shadowclan camp and clawed her to death… it was most likely the holly poison that actually killed her,” Patchpaw began slowly, and Silverpaw’s eyes widened in realization.

“He thinks Thunderclan poisoned Shadowclan’s prey!”

Icefoot opened his mouth to meow something, his eyes concerned, but Applestar’s signal to move out cut him off. 

The Thunderclan cats raced through the forest toward the lake. Silverpaw’s felt her mind running almost as fast as her paws. 

If Shadowclan believed Thunderclan had poisoned them, then why hadn’t they said anything all those moons ago? Sundapple had been rude when Silverpaw had met him, but he hadn’t been vengeful or murderous like he was in their fight. Something must have happened in the past moon that made Shadowclan blame Thunderclan for the poisoned prey, but what? Silverpaw was thoroughly confused. 

As the cats neared the tree-bridge, Applestar raised her tail for her clan to stop and allow the approaching Riverclan cats to go first. Mudstar dipped his head graciously and leapt onto the log heavily, followed by Darkfur, the brindle Riverclan deputy. The two Riverclan toms were followed by the rest of the clan. 

Once Thunderclan had crossed the log, Silverpaw could scent that Shadowclan was already there. Her lip curled in distaste, and Patchpaw pressed close to his sister. 

“Hey! Silverpaw!” 

A friendly voice called out and Silverpaw saw a familiar dark striped pelt coming toward her. It was Flippaw, the cheerful Riverclan apprentice from her first Gathering. Behind him was Mistpaw, the talkative grey Riverclan she-cat. As the cats approached, their eyes widened at the sight of Silverpaw’s face and neck. 

Silverpaw ignored the looks. She knew how she appeared. The gashes across her face had all but healed, leaving thin pink lines running over her cheek and nose. Her neck fur was missing where Sundapple’s claws had pressed through her skin, and her sparse white fur did nothing to hide the discoloration down her throat. The bruising would fade soon, she hoped. 

Silverpaw purred nonetheless, happy to see the friendly Riverclan cats. 

“Flippaw! Mistpaw! How are you?” 

Silverpaw asked as the two cats settled next to her. 

“It’s Mist _ fall _ now,” Mistfall purred, looking pleased with herself. 

“Congratulations! Is Drizzlepaw a warrior too?” Silverpaw mewed, her congratulations echoed by Patchpaw. 

“Yes, he is Drizzlestorm now,” Mistfall mewed, purring lightly. Flippaw jumped in.

“Is Hollypaw here?” 

The tom asked hopefully, and Silverpaw shook her head. 

“No, she wasn’t picked to come this time,” Silverpaw responded and the Riverclan apprentice’s ears drooped before shaking himself off. 

“Tell her I said hi, alright? Oh, hey, there’s a cat I want you to meet!” 

Flippaw mewed excitedly before dashing into the throng of cats. Mistfall’s whiskers twitched with mirth, and she turned back to the Thunderclan cats. The she-cat’s light green gaze flicked over Silverpaw’s wounds again. 

“What happened?” 

The she-cat asked directly, and Patchpaw was the one who responded. 

“Shadowclan happened,” he rumbled, eyes narrowing. 

Mistpaw gasped. 

“What? What quarrel do Thunderclan and Shadowclan have? It looks like they tried to kill you, Silverpaw,” Mistfall mewed concernedly. 

Silverpaw shrugged, not sure of how much she could say. Mistfall’s eyes filled with understanding, and she left the question unanswered. Before the silence could grow uncomfortable, Flippaw bounced back over, a pretty calico she-cat on his tail. 

“This is Whitepaw,” he mewed, and the ginger, black, and white she-cat dipped her head politely. 

Silverpaw and Patchpaw mewed a greeting. 

“She’s my sister, but she hasn’t come to a Gathering until now,” Flippaw chirped, and Whitepaw batted at her brother’s ears. 

“You don’t have to speak for me, troutbreath,” she grumbled and Flippaw ducked his head, purring. 

“I hope he hasn’t been driving all of you up a tree like he’s been doing to me his whole life,” the calico mewed to the Thunderclan apprentices. 

“Not at all! Are you enjoying the Gathering?” 

It was Patchpaw who responded, to Silverpaw’s surprise. 

“It’s alright! Though I can’t help but feel a bit overwhelmed by all these cats,” she mewed, glancing around the clearing cautiously. 

Patchpaw purred. 

The scent of moor fell over the island and Windclan soon appeared. Runningstar raced up to the Great Tree. She leapt up next to Applestar, tail lashing, blue eyes narrow. She seemed upset by something, though Silverpaw couldn’t be sure what. 

She noticed Ivystar looking rather unnerved as well, and Silverpaw was suddenly very nervous about how the evening would play out. 

Silverpaw spotted the ginger apprentice, Flamepaw, standing close to the Windclan deputy Rockheart. The grumpy apprentice looked rather rumpled about something. Too many cats were at odds, and the tension in the air was only growing thicker.

“Cats of all clans, this Gathering has begun!” 

Ivystar yowled, and the cats below hushed and settled, eyes and ears alert. Whitepaw sat next to Patchpaw, and Flippaw crouched next to Mistfall. 

Ivystar did not gesture for any of the other leaders to report, instead standing and lashing her tail. 

“We have one new warrior, Sundapple,” she mewed and did not wait before continuing, “and we would’ve had two new warriors if Thunderclan weren’t a clan of treacherous foxhearts!”

She yowled and Shadowclan howled their agreement, pelts bristling. Applestar stood and faced Ivystar.

“That’s rich coming from you,  _ Ivystar _ . It was your cats who crossed the border and attacked my warriors, nearly killing my apprentice,” Applestar growled, fur rising in anger. The gathered cats murmured to themselves, the majority looking at Shadowclan accusingly. 

Ivystar’s eyes narrowed into slits as her claws unsheathed. 

“You poisoned our prey and killed two of my warriors and an apprentice last moon! You have no right to victimize yourself,  _ Applestar _ ,” the large white she-cat snarled, and Applestar looked taken aback, but only for a moment. 

“How DARE you accuse Thunderclan of poisoning innocent cats!”

Applestar roared, and the gathered cats slowly began moving back to their clans. The apprentices, however, stayed together. Silverpaw and Patchpaw exchanged a look, having already suspected Shadowclan’s thoughts. 

“Ivystar!”

A new voice yowled, and Silverpaw was surprised to see Runningstar on her paws, eyes wild. Ivystar, to her credit, looked confused at the Windclan leader’s anger. All soon became clear. 

“Ivystar,” Runningstar repeated, “You are right, someone did poison the prey! One of my warriors, Robinfur, received a message from Starclan yesterday.” 

Runningstar gestured for some cat to come forward. A tortoiseshell she-cat with a blazing orange chest stepped forward shyly, but spoke with confidence. 

“My mother, Eagleheart, came to me in my dreams only a few nights ago. She was killed by poison two moons ago. She showed me a vision of warriors poisoning Windclan prey. The warriors smelled of water and fish. Riverclan poisoned our prey!”

The warrior ended with a yowl and Riverclan rose to their paws, eyes blazing and pelts fluffed in anger. 

“Riverclan would never!” 

Mudstar growled, eyeing Runningstar in shock. Flippaw, Whitepaw, and Mistfall looked outraged. Ivystar lashed her tail and then her eyes widened. 

“Riverclan and Thunderclan are trying to drive us away!” 

The white she-cat accused and Applestar snarled. 

“Don’t be foolish! My own cats were killed by the poison, and what proof do you have that Thunderclan wished you any harm? And why wait so long to say anything?” 

Sundapple stepped forward before Ivystar could respond. 

“My sister, Dapplepaw, was killed by the poison! She came to me after the last Gathering and showed me a vision of oak-scented warriors filling our prey with holly!” 

His eyes burned with hatred and Redspring, the fierce ginger Thunderclan warrior, leapt forward and pressed her face into his.

“Then Shadowclan are liars, even in death,” she hissed, and Sundapple’s claws slid out. 

“Don’t talk about my sister that way,” he snarled. 

Stormclaw rushed forward and got between the two warriors, protecting his daughter from Sundapple’s fury. He towered over Sundapple and the Shadowclan tom’s fur rose. 

“Stop this! The truce,” Mudstar rasped, climbing to his paws. 

Though the tension in the air was thick enough to claw, the gathered cats settled slightly as the eldest leader addressed them. 

“Riverclan also suffered losses. Two of our elders and one of our warriors passed, and Stonesplash found holly in our prey. We hunt fish! No cat could have poisoned the prey before it made its way onto our freshkill pile, and I do not believe any of the clans would poison another,” Mudstar announced, and for the first time, many eyes began to fill with doubt. 

Ivystar was not one of the doubters. 

“Lies,” she hissed, “I trust my clan, especially the word of those who have passed. I do not know how Thunderclan did this, but my dead warriors and apprentice will be avenged. We shall lie in wait until the perfect moment arises, and then, mark my words, you will face our wrath,” she finished her snarl and leapt off her branch, effectively ending the Gathering. 

“My thoughts are the same, Mudstar. Riverclan will face Windclan’s fury,” Runningstar growled, a flicker of doubt in her eyes, before leading her clan from the Gathering. 

Mudstar sighed and leapt down from the tree, landing with a grunt. Applestar leapt down behind him.

“This does not bode well for either of our clans,” Mistfall muttered, eyes low. 

Flippaw and Whitepaw looked shocked but rose to their paws when they heard their clan call for them. Whitepaw brushed past Patchpaw as she left, and Mistfall gave the Thunderclan apprentices a kindly glance before following the two Riverclan apprentices off the island. 

“Thunderclan, let us go,” Applestar mewed heavily as she padded across the island. Her warriors and apprentices fell into place behind her and the cats crept across the log back to the mainland. Lightblaze and Applestar spoke briefly for a moment before the deputy trailed to the back of the group, keeping watch. 

Silverpaw flicked an ear to Patchpaw before padding forward to walk next to her mentor. Applestar’s ear swiveled toward her apprentice in acknowledgement and sighed. 

“When we return to camp, I’d like for you to visit my den. We have much to discuss, you and I. I fear our time may be growing short,” the leader mewed quietly for only Silverpaw to hear. 

Silverpaw was alarmed by her leader’s words but dipped her head to the leader, quietly accompanying the pale ginger she-cat as they trailed back along the lake to Thunderclan territory. Silverpaw could hear discontented mews and hisses as Thunderclan discussed the Gathering behind her, and Silverpaw felt her own thoughts creep in. 

_ Did Dapplepaw really come to Sundapple in a vision, like Eagleheart did with Robinfur? Starclan warriors wouldn’t lie… perhaps Starclan could not see who poisoned the cats, and made assumptions?  _

Silverpaw shook her head. If Starclan had come to Shadowclan and Windclan, why hadn’t they come to Riverclan or Thunderclan? And how could Starclan condemn two clans like that? All had been quiet for two moons, and now they decide to start accusing the other clans of treachery? 

It was all very confusing, and Silverpaw could not wrap her mind around it. Then, she thought of Willowflight and her other dreams of Thunderclan’s camp. Perhaps there was some sort of connection. If Willowflight could visit her, then Dapplepaw and Eagleheart could’ve visited their kin. Maybe Applestar would have answers for her. 

Silverpaw hoped so. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad at keeping schedule! My eagerness to share the story is pretty strong, I just keep posting chapters all willy nilly. Anyway, I hope you are enjoying so far! This is about the halfway point, and the second half picks up a bit. We met Flamepaw a little bit ago, at the first Gathering. I wanted to mention the other clans' deputies again, I know everything can get confusing with all the characters. Rockheart of Windclan and Darkfur of Riverclan.


	21. Chapter 21

The cats arrived back in camp. Smalltail was guarding, and he dipped his head to Silverpaw as she passed. 

The cats immediately dispersed to their dens, quiet meows already echoing around camp as the cats who were left behind were filled in on the events at the Gathering. Silverpaw did not have a chance to visit the apprentices' den, as Applestar beckoned for her apprentice to follow her to her den. 

Applestar’s den was spacious, but not overlarge, with just enough room to fit four cats comfortably. Silverpaw settled near the entrance, facing inward, and Applestar settled into a relaxed crouch across from the silver and white she-cat. 

Applestar’s eyes were tired in many ways, and her shoulders fell wearily as she dragged her tail lightly back and forth across the den floor. 

“Apologies for keeping you up late, but I fear we may not have another chance to speak at length like this,” the leader mewed quietly.

“It’s okay, I understand,” Silverpaw mewed politely and Applestar flicked an ear. 

“It seems the clans are turning against one another, as they have before and will do again. I’ve never seen Runningstar so upset, and I fear Mudstar is nearing the end of his lives,” Applestar mewed and Silverpaw nodded. 

“Yes, Applestar… but, forgive me, what does any of it have to do with me?”

“It has  _ everything  _ to do with you!”

Applestar hissed and Silverpaw shrunk back in fear. Applestar seemed to realize the state her apprentice was in and settled. 

“I apologize, Silverpaw. There is much I’ve kept from you and my clan,” Applestar mewed, voice low and apologetic. 

Silverpaw smoothed her fur and looked at her leader expectantly. 

“Is it about my dreams?”

The apprentice asked, and Applestar looked thoughtful.

“I do believe your dreams play a part in a greater plan. Let me start at the beginning, Silverpaw, if you’ll allow me,” Applestar gestured toward the den floor and Silverpaw settled on her side, waiting patiently. 

Applestar took a deep breath before beginning. 

“More than a season-cycle before you were born, Bluefeather received a sign from Starclan that Shadowclan would cross our borders and try to steal our territory. He was right, and Lionclaw’s mate, Owlflight, died in the battle to protect our territory. Shadowclan was driven out, and that was the last we ever heard from Starclan,” Applestar mewed, watching Silverpaw for a reaction.

The apprentice’s mouth gaped. 

“But, doesn’t Bluefeather share tongues with Starclan every half moon?”

“That is something I have kept from the clan, as has Bluefeather. When he and the other medicine cats meet at the Moonpool, there are no more dreams. They have not shared tongues with Starclan for seasons now,” Applestar responded solemnly.

Silverpaw looked down in thought as her mentor continued. 

“After the battle, no cat realized anything was amiss at first. Then leafbare came, and greencough struck the camp. There was no warning, and as Bluefeather slowly ran out of supplies, Starclan was silent. We lost many, including Mousenose’s sister, Greywing. Kits died, as did elders, and all the while, we heard nothing from our ancestors,” Applestar mewed sadly. 

“I lost a life during that leafbare, and when I awoke in Starclan, no cat was there. I stayed until my body healed, and then I awoke to my new life.”

Silverpaw looked at her mentor in wonder, having forgotten the amazing way the leaders were able to return to life. Applestar continued after a moment, as though collecting her thoughts. 

“After leafbare, Thunderclan bounced back. Prey began to run again and we healed. Newleaf passed, and halfway through green leaf, Honeyfrost announced she was moving into the nursery with Mintfur’s kits. With you and your littermates. She had only just moved into the nursery when a fox and his mate broke into camp. Your mother would’ve been killed had Mintfur and Icefoot, Icepaw at the time, not driven the foxes away. It cost Mintfur his life to keep his mate and unborn kits alive,” Applestar mewed with regret in her voice. 

Silverpaw gulped, a twinge of grief for her lost father in her throat. 

“For the first time, I grew angry. How could Starclan not warn us of the foxes, of the greencough? I doubted my warrior ancestors, and Bluefeather reported that the other medicine cats had still not received any word from Starclan.”

Applestar then gazed intently at an enthralled Silverpaw. 

“What do you know of the night you were born, Silverpaw?”

Silverpaw hesitated before responding.

“Honeyfrost told me there had been a great storm during her kitting, but that’s really all. She said you visited after we were born, too,” Silverpaw mewed after thinking. 

Applestar nodded and considered her apprentice for a moment. 

“Well, Honeyfrost is right, there was a huge storm during your birth. The sky was lit up with lightning for more time than I could say. And right in the middle of camp, a bolt struck,” Applestar mewed and Silverpaw’s ears flew forward in shock. 

“Silverpaw, I heard what I believe to be a prophecy when that bolt struck. It said to me ‘ _ Return us to the stars, and we shall strike the darkness with our silver light’.  _ At first, I wondered what it could mean. Then, I came to see you and your littermates. You were all so small, so helpless. I asked Honeyfrost what she had named you all, and when she said ‘Silverkit’, I knew the prophecy was about you,” Applestar mewed with a far off look in her eyes.

Silverpaw’s ears flicked backwards. 

“No… no it couldn’t have been about me! What, just because ‘silver’ is in my name I’m some prophetic cat?”

Silverpaw protested, getting to her paws. Applestar looked at her evenly. 

“I considered that… but Silverpaw, your dreams-”

“So what? Maybe that’s all they are, dreams! You said yourself, Starclan has been silent” Silverpaw mewed in dismay. 

She couldn’t be different, with the fate of some huge prophecy on her shoulders. What if she couldn’t become a warrior next to her littermates? She didn’t want to be important, she just wanted to be a warrior and fight and hunt next to her littermates… and Emberpaw.

_ Emberpaw, what would she think? _

“Silverpaw, you are part of the prophecy, and I need your help figuring out what it all means!”

Applestar had risen to her paws as well, and the two she-cats were facing off, tails lashing. 

“You’ve gone this far without my help, why do you need it now?”

Silverpaw growled and Applestar’s eyes flashed. 

“You saw what the clans were like, Silverpaw! I fear we may have a great battle ahead, and it all started when some cat poisoned our prey, and maybe even before that! Please, I know this is all connected somehow. Remember that fox, when you were a kit? You struck an animal many times your size even in the face of certain death! You are different! Your dreams, the poison, the deaths-”

“I don’t want to be connected to something that is getting cats killed, Applestar! And I did what any cat would’ve done when that fox attacked. What, was I supposed to roll over and let it kill me and my littermates? It’s not me, Applestar, find some other cat,” Silverpaw mewed and Applestar growled. 

“There is no other cat! I never thought you’d react like this, you’re behaving like a kit,” Applestar spat.

“You don’t have the right to make me into some prophecy cat, Applestar. The clans have always fought, and they always will, with or without a prophecy. This isn’t fair. I’m going to become a warrior alongside my littermates, and if we have to fight, we fight,” Silverpaw meowed angrily. 

“You won’t become a warrior if I have any say in it, and I  _ do _ ,” Applestar snarled and Silverpaw flinched. 

Her breath caught in her throat and she shook her head violently. Applestar took a step toward her.

Silverpaw turned on her paws and raced out of the den, not staying long enough to see her mentor’s face fall in shame, tail low. 

The young cat dashed out of camp, Thunderclan fading away behind her as she ran blindly through the forest. Her heart hammered in her chest. 

_ How-how could she… _

Silverpaw heaved in her breaths and she flew even faster through her territory. She ran and ran and ran, trying to outrun her pain. 

At last, she came to the lake, sending a shower of pebbles flying into the water as she came to a quick halt. The moon hung high in the sky, sending white ripples across the lake. Silverpaw paced back and forth a few fox-lengths. 

It wasn’t fair, Applestar couldn’t do this to her. She didn’t want other cats’ lives in her paws, and she certainly didn’t want to have such a connection to the dead. Starclan wasn’t there to help them, she was all alone. Applestar was letting the entire clan believe their ancestors were watching over them, that their dead were with them in spirit. Silverpaw looked up to Silverpelt and snarled at the twinkling stars. 

_ You will find them with the truth…  _

Silverpaw’s dream echoed back to her as she glared at the bright, twinkling stars above. She unsheathed her claws and scratched the rocks below, sharpening them in her anger. Her tail swept wildly from side to side as she growled at herself. 

“Silverpaw?” 

A she-cat’s voice called out, and Silverpaw turned, snarling.

“Leave me alon-”

Silverpaw stopped, meeting a hurt blue gaze. Emberpaw was standing on the border of the forest, her night black pelt blending into the shadows, her white ear tips gleaming. 

“I-I’m sorry, I thought you were some other cat…” Silverpaw mewed, turning back toward the lake, forcing her fur to lie flat and her tail to stop lashing. 

She heard Emberpaw pad closer, sending pebbles tumbling lightly over each other. The soft furred she-cat sat near Silverpaw, pelts nearly brushing. Silverpaw did not meet her gaze, still tense and hurt from her argument with Applestar. 

Emberpaw shuffled closer and began grooming Silverpaw’s shoulder, rasping gently over the scars Sundapple had left on her shoulders. 

“Your claws are out, Silverpaw. What’s wrong?”

Emberpaw mewed softly between licks. Silverpaw retracted her claws slowly, wincing. She had overextended them in her fury. She sat down and let Emberpaw groom her for a moment, trying to relax her muscles and think of what she could say. 

“I… Applestar and I had an argument,” Silverpaw mewed finally, and Emberpaw looked up from her grooming, forcing the silver and white apprentice to meet her gaze. 

“What about?”

Silverpaw winced internally, scared of the question. 

“Just my future, and things like that. I’d rather not get into it, if that’s okay,” Silverpaw meowed quietly. 

“Of course that’s alright.”

Silverpaw felt her shoulders loosen as Emberpaw then continued grooming her friend’s pelt rhythmically. There they sat for much time, watching the moon move slowly across the sky. Emberpaw sat up, and Silverpaw missed the feel of the other she-cat so close to her. 

“I don’t know if this will ease your worry, but any cat can tell that Applestar is fond of you, and you of her. Whatever has come between you two, I know you both will overcome it,” Emberpaw mewed gently and Silverpaw considered her words. 

Applestar had been almost a second mother to her, going beyond a typical mentor’s work to spend time with her apprentice and make sure Silverpaw was moving along well in both her training and her life. 

Then Silverpaw’s lip lifted in anger. She was probably only doing all of that to make sure her precious prophecy cat was ready to do what she asked of her. Before Silverpaw could dwell further, Emberpaw leaned against the larger she-cat. 

“I’m here for you if you need me, or if you ever need to talk. So are Patchpaw and Hollypaw. There are so many cats that care about you, Silverpaw,” Emberpaw mewed, voice thick with emotion. 

Silverpaw nodded and allowed a soft purr to escape her as she rested her head on Emberpaw’s, pressing against the thick-coated she-cat. Silverpaw looked across the rippling lake and closed her eyes. 

“Please let me stay here, forever, Emberpaw,” Silverpaw breathed. 

“Okay,” the she-cat mewed back softly, nuzzling into Silverpaw’s fur. 

_ Please. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, some of the truth comes out...


	22. Chapter 22

“Come on, Silverpaw, is that all you’ve got?” 

Hollypaw taunted her sister, eyes gleaming teasingly. Silverpaw growled in annoyance. More than a moon had passed, and she hadn’t spoken a single word to her mentor. Applestar hadn’t said much to her either, and the tension was starting to get to Silverpaw. The Gathering a quarter moon ago had been much of the same, and Shadowclan hadn’t even showed up. Runningstar seemed to have calmed down, realizing the implausibility of Riverclan sabotage, but not willing to admit she had been so accusatory. Thunderclan had been patrolling the Shadowclan border regularly but had seen no sign of the pine warriors. 

All had been quiet, and Thunderclan had tentatively returned to a relative normal. Tension lay in every cat’s fur though, and Silverpaw knew her mentor was stressed too, even if they weren’t talking. 

“Silverpaw! Pay attention!”

Smalltail’s mew jarred her from her thoughts just as Hollypaw crashed into her, carrying her off her paws and pinning her easily. 

“Too easy,” Hollypaw taunted as she sat on her sister. 

Silverpaw snarled and whipped a paw toward her sister, catching her in the shoulder. 

“Ouch!”

Hollypaw yelped and leapt away from Silverpaw. The silver and white apprentice looked at her paws, horrified to find tabby fur between her claws. She had forgotten to sheathe her claws in her fury. 

Hollypaw was staring at her in shock and her pale green gaze was filled with hurt. 

“Silverpaw, you never unsheathe your claws during training! You are acting like a kit, attacking after being beaten, gazing off into the distance, head in the clouds,” Smalltail rumbled, facing the she-cat as Hollypaw groomed her shoulder. Luckily, she had not broken any skin, but there was a tuft of tabby fur now missing. 

“Yes, Smalltail, I’m sorry. And Hollypaw, I’m sorry too, I didn’t mean to hurt you. Are you okay?”

Silverpaw dipped her head in shame, pelt burning. 

“I’m fine,” came her sister’s curt response, making Silverpaw wince. 

Smalltail ended the training after that, taking the apprentices back to camp as the sun set. He had largely taken over in her training, though sometimes Blossomclaw lent a paw. Silverpaw could tell the two warriors were aggravated with their leader, but neither dared say anything, accepting Silverpaw under their wings without complaint. 

Now, as the three cats trotted back to camp, Smalltail hung back to pad next to Silverpaw. The apprentice realized with a start that she was the tom’s height, if not taller. He was small, sure, but until now, Silverpaw had been one of the smallest members of the clan besides Rainheart’s kits and Emberpaw. 

“I know you’ve been struggling lately, Silverpaw, but I am here if you need to talk to some cat. As is Blossomclaw. We only want to see you succeed,” the tom mewed slowly, not used to offering comfort. 

Silverpaw only gave a small mreow of acknowledgement before padding ahead of the tom. She heard him sigh. 

Once they arrived in camp, Smalltail sent the apprentices off. He also let Silverpaw know she was not to take any prey from the freshkill pile that night. She grumbled and padded away from the small ginger tom. 

“Mousenose! Mousenose, come back here,” Foxstrike’s voice mewed. 

Silverpaw looked up to see Mousenose padding quickly from the warriors' den, a sad look on her gentle face. She left the camp briskly, and Foxstrike just stared after her, face unreadable. He lifted a lip when he saw Silverpaw observing him and disappeared back into the den.

Silverpaw shrugged.

She was about to join Patchpaw by the apprentices' den, but she quickly veered away when he looked at her with disappointment as Hollypaw spoke to him. Surveying the camp quickly, she decided to visit Rainheart. The queen had her paws full; perhaps Silverpaw could give her a moment of peace. 

“Silverpaw! Silverpaw is here!”

The kits chirped as she entered the den. Silverpaw purred, earlier tension forgotten as the kits came bundling up to her. She visited them often, preferring their company over her many mentors and her cheerful denmates. 

“Silverpaw! Tell us about the Shadowclan battle again!” 

Loudkit mewled…er… loudly. His littermates nodded eagerly and gazed up at her excitedly. 

“It was hardly a battle,” Silverpaw mreowed and dipped her head in greeting to Rainheart. The grey queen looked tired but content. She rose to her paws and addressed Silverpaw.

“Do you think you can handle them for a little while? Icefoot wanted to go on a hunt with me,” the queen mewed softly, eyes lighting up as she mentioned the tabby and white tom. 

“Of course!”

Silverpaw responded cheerfully, and the kits crowded her as Rainheart padded to the entrance. 

“Behave for Silverpaw, kits!”

The queen mewed as she left, blinking lovingly at her brood. 

“Okay, you wanted to hear about Shadowclan, right? I’ll tell you, but only if you all settle down,” Silverpaw mewed gently, laying on her side. 

The kits chirped in agreement and climbed all over her, searching for a good spot to sit or lay down. Milkkit, the little cream she-kit, and her dark-tailed sister, Blackkit, settled between Silverpaw’s front legs, curling around each other. The two she-kits were close, while the last she-kit, Puddlekit, wrestled with her two brothers for a spot on Silverpaw’s body. Silverpaw’s whiskers twitched as their tiny paws clambered over her pelt. Finally, with the little golden tom, Shinekit, seated on her ribs, and the ginger Loudkit and grey Puddlekit nestled against her stomach, she began telling her story. 

She watched as the kits’ eyes widened in fear as she described Sundapple’s attack, before they chirped in triumph as she told them of Lionclaw’s victory over the formidable Pineclaw. Slowly, the kits began drifting off, one by one, until Silverpaw was buried in snoring, fuzzy kits. Only one was still awake. Puddlekit, who was a carbon copy of her mother, Rainheart, gazed at Silverpaw’s face. 

“Did Sundapple give you your scars?”

She mewed bluntly, placing her tiny paws on Silverpaw’s cheek and leaning close to inspect the pink lines running across her face. Silverpaw winced. 

“Yes, he did, but there’s something you should understand, Puddlekit,” Silverpaw began, and Puddlekit sat back on her haunches, listening with wide, curious eyes. 

“He believes that I have killed his littermate. I-I don’t blame him for how he feels, but I am angry at what he did to me. What would you do if some cat tried to take one of your brothers or sisters from you?”

Puddlekit’s eyes widened. 

“I’d never let any cat take my littermates! I’d claw any cat who tried,” she mewed, puffing up her tiny chest. 

Silverpaw purred. 

“I’m sure you would. As would I. I’d never let anyone take my brother or sister from me either,” Silverpaw mewed to the kit. 

Puddlekit opened her tiny mouth in a yawn, showing off sharp little teeth, before she curled up next to Loudkit, who was snoring in his sleep. 

Silverpaw laid her head down next to Milkkit and Blackkit, closing her eyes. She loved her littermates, and she felt horrible about how she had treated Hollypaw. Hopefully, she would be able to earn her sister’s forgiveness. She still needed her brother and sister like she needed air to breathe. The thought of losing them made her heart clench in fear. 

Part of the reason the prophecy frightened her so, was that she could be putting her littermates in danger. Who knows what all of it meant? What if she accepted her role and made herself a target? Her littermates would stop at nothing to protect her, she knew. Guilt would surely consume her if they ever got injured because of her. 

She worried similarly about Emberpaw. The she-cat had spent many quiet nights curled up next to Silverpaw in her nest, grooming her worries away as Silverpaw fought for sleep. If any cat ever hurt the sweet black she-cat… 

Silverpaw pushed the thought away, feeling sick. Then she realized with a start that her own worst fear had come true in Applestar’s case. The leader had lost her sister, and all she wanted was Silverpaw’s help to make the deaths stop. To protect her kin and her clan. Silverpaw’s head pounded, and she curled tighter around the kits. 

_ No cat will be harmed while I’m here. _

Silverpaw thought protectively, feeling the tiny bodies breathe against her fur. 

\-----

  
  


“Thank you, Silverpaw,” a voice whispered. 

Silverpaw blinked open her eyes groggily. Rainheart was shaking out her fur, looking at Silverpaw fondly. 

“They like you,” the queen mewed and Silverpaw climbed carefully to her paws, yawning. The five kits mewled and Rainheart shushed them, moving them to the nest. 

“Good night, Rainheart,” Silverpaw mewed quietly and Rainheart blinked kindly at the young cat before grooming her kits. 

Silverpaw padded quietly back to the apprentices' den. The moon had risen in the sky, and she knew it was late. She snuck into the den, trying not to wake her littermates, and broke out in a purr when she saw her nest. 

Emberpaw was curled into a fluffy ball, her white-tipped ears peeking out from her black pelt. She was breathing deeply, obviously sound asleep in Silverpaw’s nest.

She climbed in next to the black she-cat and curled around her small friend. A purr rumbled in Emberpaw’s chest and Silverpaw idly groomed the she-cat’s ears, her eyes closed. Eventually, she rested her head on Emberpaw’s side and fell into a deep sleep, snuggling into the thick pelt next to her. 

  
  


\-----

_ “Why Silverpaw, why?!” _

_ Applestar screeched as dark shadows surrounded her, hissing and clawing her pelt. Silverpaw yowled in terror.  _

_ “Applestar!” _

_ The apprentice tried to run to her mentor, but her paws were stuck to the ground. She watched as Applestar faded away with a yowl, only to be replaced by Honeyfrost.  _

_ “Save me, my kit! Don’t let them hurt me!” _

_ Her mother’s howl of fear ripped at Silverpaw’s heart, and she could only watch as the shadowy cats ripped at her mother’s light tabby fur. Her mother’s flawless pelt was ragged and blood dripped into her loving blue eyes.  _

_ “Stop it! Stop it please!” _

_ Silverpaw begged, and her mother morphed into Hollypaw. Her sister’s light green eyes were filled with horror.  _

_ “Why aren’t you stopping them, Silverpaw!? Help me, please!” _

_ Silverpaw’s claws tore into the ground as she frantically tried to come to her sister’s aid.  _

_ “Hollypaw-” she choked out in despair.  _

_ Then, and Silverpaw almost expected it, Hollypaw’s tabby fur turned black and white and Patchpaw stood in her place. He said nothing, only gazed at his sister with wide, frightened green eyes.  _

_ Silverpaw yowled in fury at the invisible forces keeping her from her littermate. She stared in horror as Patchpaw’s pelt was clawed apart until he was a bloody mess, and then his white fur faded away.  _

_ “NO!” _

_ Silverpaw’s shriek of distress filled the air as Emberpaw’s white-tipped ears flicked back while the small black she-cat was surrounded by the clawing creatures. Silverpaw gazed at her friend, her heart crumbling as Emberpaw met her gaze.  _

_ “It’s okay, Silverpaw, it’s okay,” Emberpaw mewed, love and acceptance filling her voice.  _

_ Silverpaw yowled and fought the invisible force holding her.  _

_ “No! It’s not okay Emberpaw! Fight! Fight them, please!” _

_ Silverpaw shrieked and yowled until her voice was hoarse, her soul tearing itself to pieces with each claw that slashed Emberpaw’s beautiful pelt.  _

_ “You were supposed to stop them, Silverpaw… I cannot fight them, now,” Emberpaw mewed sadly, and was swallowed up by the shadows, disappearing.  _

_ “No! No, please!” _

_ Silverpaw wailed in fear as the darkness closed in around her.  _

\-----

  
  


“Silverpaw!”

Silverpaw awoke, leaping to her paws, her mind still filled with the darkness that swallowed her loved ones. 

“Silverpaw, it’s okay,” Hollypaw’s voice broke through and the apprentice blinked the nightmare from her eyes. 

Her littermates and Emberpaw were peering at her in worry. Silverpaw almost wailed in relief upon seeing them all, alive and well. 

“Hollypaw,” she rasped, and her sister regarded her with concerned eyes. 

“I’m so sorry I hurt you, Hollypaw. Please, forgive me,” Silverpaw rasped, crouching down, still fearful. 

“Of course I forgive you, Silverpaw!”

Silverpaw looked up at her sister’s response, heart hopeful.

“Y-you do?”

Hollypaw purred and padded over to Silverpaw, licking her sister’s ears lovingly. 

“It’ll take more than a little spat to get rid of me. Starclan’s sake, I forgave you for leading us straight to a fox all those moons ago! I’m your sister, I love you,” Hollypaw purred and butted her head against Silverpaw’s. 

Patchpaw joined them, nodding. 

“Listen to her, Silverpaw. We love you, and nothing you could do would ever change that. We are here for you,” he mewed, nosing his sister’s cheek. 

Silverpaw could only purr, relieved that she had been worrying about nothing. 

“I love you, too. I’d do anything for you two,” she mewed back to her littermates, and they blinked softly before returning to their nests and curling into them. 

“You sure you’re alright?”

Emberpaw’s mew sounded and Silverpaw laid her head back down on her friend’s side, remembering her dream and Emberpaw’s flawless pelt being torn to shreds by the evil. She knew this had been just a dream conjured by her worried mind, but it felt too real. She pressed tightly to Emberpaw and felt the she-cat purr in an attempt to comfort her. 

“I’m okay… I’d do anything for you, too, Emberpaw,” Silverpaw mewed sleepily, feeling the smaller cat cuddle against her. She heard the she-cat’s response right before sleep gripped her once more. 

“And I, you, Silverpaw.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts! To be honest with all of you, I've never really written much, and I'm hoping this story isn't as bad as it feels in my head. But I love it, and I hope some of you do too!


	23. Chapter 23

The following sunrises, Silverpaw trained hard, trying to catch up to her littermates in terms of skill. She had been slacking after her argument with Applestar, and she was determined to rise back up again. She had asked Blossomclaw if she could train more with her, and the prickly warrior had gruffly accepted. 

Now, she was facing off against Patchpaw, who towered over his sister, pelt rippling with muscle. 

She calculated her next move and shot upward, catching her brother’s skull in an upward blow that sent him staggering. She landed behind him and knocked his hind legs out from under him and her brother hit the dirt. She quickly leapt atop him, but he threw her off before she could pin him. He jumped to his paws and tried to strike her but was too slow. 

Silverpaw looked to his left flank and Patchpaw, as predicted, turned to protect himself. Still gazing at his left, she shot under him, and before he knew what was happening, she grabbed his tail and pulled him off balance. As he turned, she leapt high, twisting in midair and landing on his upper shoulders, making his front legs crumple as he fell to the ground.

Finally, she stood over him, panting, a paw lightly pressed to his throat. Though Patchpaw winced, his eyes shone with pride for his sister, and he purred. 

“Next time, try to stay on the ground the entire time. You won’t always have the ease of free air above you! There could be brambles or trees or rocks to watch out for,” Blossomclaw snapped, and Patchpaw climbed to his paws. 

“Oh, come on, Blossomclaw, she did really well!”

Patchpaw rolled his eyes at his mentor and Blossomclaw’s striking blue eyes narrowed. 

“You’ve grown bold, Patchpaw,” she growled, but a trace of warmth glinted in her gaze. 

Patchpaw just mreowed and shook out his fur. The two had been getting along much better recently, and it seemed Patchpaw’s previous reservations about his mentor had all but faded away.

Blossomclaw sniffed and looked up at the sky, where the sun sat high. 

“Alright, I’d like to set up a little competition,” she mewed gruffly, though her voice was lighter than usual. 

The littermates’ ears perked up as they waited for an explanation. 

“Between the two of you, whoever catches the most prey by sundown wins. The winner gets first pick off the freshkill pile. The loser must personally take prey to any clan member in need. If you catch what I believe to be ‘enough’, then I will stop you, and you will automatically win. We will not over hunt, but I figure this will be a good chance to assess your skills, what with your warrior assessments coming up,” Blossomclaw finished and Silverpaw glanced at Patchpaw in excitement. 

Patchpaw looked eager as well, and Silverpaw was watching Blossomclaw for a signal to begin. The she-cat’s whiskers twitched before she nodded the okay to them. 

Both young cats raced off into the woods, splitting off in separate directions. Silverpaw headed toward Ancient Oak, scenting the air as she went. 

The rustle of prey was all around her, and as she neared the Oak, she slowed and crouched. A huge black crow sat on the root of the tree, pecking at the bark. Silverpaw felt a glimmer of annoyance flicker inside her as she remembered the crow she had missed all those sunrises ago. 

_ Not this time… _

She thought to herself as she crept forward. The bird never saw her coming. She shot forward and killed it swiftly with a bite to its neck, and Silverpaw’s chest puffed with pride at the large catch. It was as big as Emberpaw!

She shuffled the bird into a gap in the tree roots before opening her mouth to taste the air again. Hunting would be good today. 

She ended up catchy two fat squirrels, a thrush, and several mice by the time the sun began to dip below the trees. She figured she had enough to head back to camp. 

Draping the squirrels over her shoulders and neck, she held the mice by their tails and flung the great crow onto her back, staggering slightly under the weight of the prey as she made her way back to camp. 

She padded through the entrance to see that Patchpaw had already returned. He turned to see her and his face fell. Silverpaw purred triumphantly. She had won. 

Right after she entered the camp, Blossomclaw popped up behind her and followed her in. Silverpaw was impressed at how well the she-cat had hid herself; the apprentice had never sensed her. 

“Good job. I will report to Applestar about today. For now, enjoy your pick of the freshkill” Blossomclaw mewed stiffly, unused to giving praise.    
  


The tabby she-cat padded away as Silverpaw unloaded her catches onto the freshkill pile. Already there were two robins, a squirrel, and a thrush. 

“You did well,” Patchpaw commented kindly, and Silverpaw purred. 

“When you get back from feeding every cat, share this crow with me,” she mewed to her brother, and he nodded, eyes bright as he carried a thrush toward the elders' den. 

Silverpaw dragged her crow to the entrance of the apprentices' den and waited for her brother’s return. As she crouched next to her prey, she purred as Rainheart’s kits tumbled out of the nursery. Puddlekit wrestled with Shinekit and Loudkit, but Milkkit and Blackkit spotted Silverpaw and tottered over. 

“Hey, kits,” she mewed as they clambered over her paws. 

Milkkit looked up at her crow and reared up, placing her tiny white paws on the black feathers. Her cream fur puffed up, and she mewed in awe. 

“Wow, did you catch this?”

Silverpaw nodded and Milkkit squealed in delight, tumbling around the bird into her grey, black-tailed littermate. 

“Milkkit! Stop! I just washed my ears,” Blackkit mewed in complaint, hiding between Silverpaw’s legs as Milkkit stalked her sister. 

Silverpaw purred in good humour as Milkkit ignored her sister’s protests and bundled into her, sending the two kits tumbling over Silverpaw’s legs. Blackkit squeaked and batted at her sister and Milkkit scrambled over Silverpaw’s pelt, digging her tiny claws into her fur. 

Silverpaw growled good-naturedly and stood, Milkkit chirping in excitement as Silverpaw stepped around heavily. Blackkit crawled up Silverpaw’s leg and sat between her shoulders. Silverpaw purred. 

“Oh, the mighty Thunderclan warriors have attacked me, whatever shall I do?”

Silverpaw stumbled around, jostling the kits on her back. They both growled and pulled at her fur. Silverpaw folded gently to the ground, allowing the kits to crawl onto her chest.

“Agh! You’ve won, do with me what you will, warriors,” Silverpaw faked pain and the kits leaned close to her face. 

“You are our prisoner!”

Milkkit growled with her small voice and Rainheart’s voice called out. 

“Milkkit, Blackkit! Leave Silverpaw alone,” the grey she-cat mewed and the two kits tumbled away. 

Silverpaw shook herself off, purring. As she settled back down, she noticed Nightfur padded around the edge of camp, looking around, her black ears alert. 

_ What is she up to…  _

Silverpaw thought amusedly as the she-cat padded quickly out of camp, tail waving happily. 

“Hey, I’m back,” Patchpaw meowed as he approached Silverpaw. Hollypaw was with him. 

“I heard about your little hunting competition today, good job, Silverpaw!”

Hollypaw mewed brightly, and Silverpaw mreowed her thanks as her siblings settled next to her. Wordlessly, the three cats began sharing the large bird. Black, white, silver, and tabby fur mingled between the littermates as they tucked close to each other while they ate. 

As Silverpaw chewed, she flicked her ear to her mother, Honeyfrost. The pretty tabby queen waved her tail and began padding over. Silverpaw sat up.

“How are my kits doing?” 

Honeyfrost meowed, voice soft as she purred. Hollypaw, finished with her portion, answered first.

“Great! Smalltail says I’m one of the best fighters he’s ever seen,” Hollypaw puffed up her chest and Honeyfrost’s whiskers twitched. 

“I have no doubt you will be a wonderful warrior, Hollypaw,” Honeyfrost mewed and her tabby daughter purred. 

Patchpaw was still eating, so Honeyfrost’s eyes found Silverpaw’s. She had been told once that she and her mother had the same frosted blue eyes. As her mother’s soft gaze bore into her, Silverpaw wondered how else they were similar. 

“Silverpaw, walk with me,” Honeyfrost meowed, and Silverpaw tilted her head, puzzled, but she rose to her paws. 

As she bid her equally confused siblings farewell, she followed her mother quietly out of camp. As the mother and daughter padded lightly through the moonlit forest, their pelts brushed softly. Silverpaw thought back to her comfortable days curled against her mother’s cozy fur and felt a pang of longing. She shook it off. She was going to be a warrior soon, she couldn’t have such kit desires. 

“Why have you and Applestar been so distant?”

Silverpaw was shocked that her mother even asked. Most cats had ignored the new tension between their leader and her apprentice, wanting to stay out of it. Silverpaw thought about her response. 

“We had a disagreement,” she mewed, and her mother turned to her. 

The pretty queen’s eyes shone lightly with concern and Silverpaw had to look away. 

“Silverpaw, whatever has come between you and Applestar, you both must push past it,” Honeyfrost began, and Silverpaw cut her mother off, anger resurging. 

“She threatened to not make me a warrior! She’s been unfair to me, Honeyfrost,” Silverpaw growled. 

Her mother only gazed at her and sighed. 

“Cats make mistakes, Silverpaw. I heard you even struck Hollypaw in a fight, and you started an argument with Shadowclan during your first days as an apprentice,” Honeyfrost mewed evenly, and Silverpaw’s tail lashed. 

“Applestar makes mistakes too, Silverpaw, understand that. Even I can tell that it is stressing both of you to be so tense around each other. It is time for both of you to grow up and face whatever it is that has torn you apart so,” Honeyfrost finished. 

Silverpaw felt her body fill with helplessness for the first time in a long time. 

“I was cruel, Honeyfrost. But she was cruel too. I don’t know if I can ever trust her again,” Silverpaw mewed, tail low. 

Her mother’s tongue rasped over her ears. 

“I know you will figure it out. You were always the most clever, courageous kit.”

Silverpaw leaned into her mother, feeling once more like a small, innocent bundle wrapped in her mother’s embrace. Honeyfrost purred, and Silverpaw knew she was right. 

Eventually, she would have to face Applestar again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Applestar and Silverpaw still acting like brats


	24. Chapter 24

Emberpaw purred as Silverpaw groomed the she-cat’s ears. A sunrise had passed since the walk with Honeyfrost, and evening had fallen over Thunderclan once again. Hunting had been good that day, and every cat’s belly was full. Patchpaw and Hollypaw were dozing in their nests, but Emberpaw and Silverpaw were laying side by side at the entrance to the apprentices' den. 

The clan was resting, and most of the senior warriors were gathered outside the warriors' den. Icefoot lay outside the nursery with Rainheart’s kits, and every cat figured he was the father, even if Rainheart wouldn’t say anything. Silverpaw could see the spirited Puddlekit leap for Icefoot’s ears, and he pinned her with one paw, gently. Silverpaw could hear his purr across camp. It would be a long time until the kits were apprenticed, and Whitefern had moved back into the nursery that day with another litter. 

Thunderclan was growing and thriving. Deep down, however, the prophecy itched at Silverpaw’s insides, and she chased the thoughts away, just wanting to relax and enjoy the evening. 

Foxstrike was pacing in front of Lionclaw, muttering something lowly to the tom. Lionclaw tilted his head and said something back before Foxstrike sat down with a huff, staring toward Lightblaze where she sat with Oakrumble. 

Emberpaw leaned closer to Silverpaw and purred louder. 

Silverpaw caught Stormclaw’s gaze across the camp, and he blinked knowingly at her and her friend before continuing his discussion with Lightblaze and Oakrumble. 

The older apprentice’s ears burned. She and Emberpaw had not discussed their relationship, what it was or what they wanted it to be. Silverpaw had been content to keep calling Emberpaw a friend, but as Emberpaw dozed off, resting her head on Silverpaw’s shoulder, the silver and white apprentice couldn’t deny the longing in her chest. She had never seen another two she-cats share the same sort of affection that she and Emberpaw had, but no cat in Thunderclan seemed to think anything of it. It was merely a curious thing, but Silverpaw still wondered if she and Emberpaw would be accepted if they made anything official.

_ Applestar loved a she-cat…  _

Silverpaw suddenly remembered and sighed.

She stopped grooming her sleeping denmate and sighed, resting her head on her paws, watching the camp lazily. 

Nightfur emerged from the warriors' den and padded toward the nursery. At the last minute, the black she-cat slipped around the side of the nursery and disappeared into the brambles. Icefoot glanced at his sister briefly before the kits mewled for his attention again. Silverpaw burned with curiosity, as that was the second time Nightfur had snuck out of camp that she had seen. 

She slowly rose to her paws, rearranging Emberpaw comfortably, before slipping after the black warrior. Her trail was easy to follow, Silverpaw knew the cat’s scent by heart. The black warrior had always been close with Silverpaw, and acted as an extra littermate to the younger cat. Now, Silverpaw’s paws prickled nervously as she slunk quietly after her kin, following her sharp, warm scent. 

She stalked along for a while, sniffing the air now and then. She managed to come close enough to the Thunderclan warrior to see the she-cat’s silhouette. She realized, slowly, that they were nearing the Windclan border. She saw Nightfur’s tail flick excitedly ahead of her, and Silverpaw picked up the pace as the warrior moved faster. 

Nightfur then slipped out of the forest, quiet as a mouse, and padded toward the stream that separated Thunderclan from Windclan. Silverpaw held her breath as the she-cat settled next to the water, and then let out her breath. Perhaps her clanmate just needed some air, or an escape from camp. 

Her hopeful thoughts were dashed away when a tom poked his head up from behind a bush across the stream. He leaped across the stream using a few boulders poking out above the water. Silverpaw wished with all her heart that Nightfur would chase him off. But she didn’t. 

The black she-cat stood and greeted the tom, curling her tail around his in delight. He licked her ears, amber eyes bright, his light brown fur smooth as he said something to her. Before Nightfur could respond, Silverpaw stepped out of the forest. The tom’s eyes widened and Nightfur whipped around, her eyes round in shock. 

“Nightfur, why aren’t you chasing this moor cat away?”

Silverpaw hissed, hoping Nightfur’s answer would wipe away everything she just saw. 

Nightfur’s ears flew back in shame, but she met Silverpaw’s gaze. 

“He is a Windclan warrior, Rabbitbreeze. He… he is my mate,” Nightfur mewed, pressing closer to the lithe tom. 

“B-but you can’t have a mate from another clan,” Silverpaw whispered, and Rabbitbreeze responded. 

“Please, don’t tell any cat… we aren’t hurting any cat by being here,” he pleaded, and Nightfur watched Silverpaw for a response.

“I-” Silverpaw hesitated, then sighed in defeat.

“Of course I won’t tell any cat.”

Nightfur’s eyes gleamed, and she padded toward Silverpaw, as if to thank her, but the apprentice turned away. She heard Nightfur sigh.

“Two sunrises from now, I can meet you again, Rabbitbreeze,” she mewed softly to the tom. 

He mewed a response, and his scent faded as he left Thunderclan territory. Silverpaw resisted the urge to growl. Two sunrises from now! Nightfur’s clan needed her more than this tom, surely?

Silverpaw turned and padded back into the forest and heard pawsteps sound behind her. 

“Silverpaw, wait up!”

Silverpaw whirled around to face her kin, tail flicking. Nightfur skidded to a stop and her ears went back. Her wide amber eyes were full of worry. 

“How could you do this, Nightfur? You know you can’t have a mate from another clan! The warrior code-”

“Oh, fox dung to the warrior code,” Nightfur hissed. 

Silverpaw flinched and sighed. Nightfur waited a moment and continued speaking. 

“I love him. It hurts to be without him. You must’ve noticed that I’ve been more distant lately?”

Silverpaw hesitated. Her friend had been distracted. She thought back to the day she had been attacked and gasped. So  _ this _ was why Nightfur eyes had been so unfocused that day. 

“How long have you been meeting him,” Silverpaw mewed. 

“Four moons now,” Nightfur responded strongly and Silverpaw only shook her head. 

“There is no way this can end well, Nightfur. You could be banished for this,” Silverpaw mewed sadly and felt her friend pad closer to her. 

“Hey, I’ll be okay, alright? I can take care of myself,” Nightfur murmured.

Silverpaw wasn’t so sure. Once upon a time, interclan relationships were… tolerated, to an extent. But now, the betrayal of the warrior code was punishable by banishment of the offending she-cat. Her heart hurt to think of her friend on her own. Mostly, the code was trying to protect the kits of half-clan blood. The code was harsh, but not heartless. Kits needed both their parents. Only the she-cat would be banished, seeing as they carry the risk of said kits. Most of the time, the tom’s clan would take the queen in, but… 

Too many kits were switching between clans in clan history, conflicted and hurt, and for a long time now, that trend had ceased. The offending queen would transfer quietly to the tom’s clan, or become a loner, never to speak of their own heritage again. Sure, there were rare exceptions, but Silverpaw never thought Nightfur would risk being one of them! 

The two she-cats stood in silence before Silverpaw turned and began padding back toward camp. She flicked her tail for Nightfur to come too, and she heard her friend purr as they walked side-by-side. Silverpaw was fearful for her friend, but she knew that pushing Nightfur away would only make things worse. Whatever happened, she’d try her best to support her warrior friend. 

They entered camp, dipping their heads to Stormclaw as they went. The guard tilted his head with curiosity but mewed politely to them. He returned to grooming his long grey fur as he kept his ears perked for any danger. 

“Nightfur,” a voice hissed and Silverpaw jumped. 

Nightfur only cringed and turned to face her brother, Icefoot, who had emerged from the warriors' den. 

“Where have you been, Nightfur? Where do you keep sneaking off to? Don’t lie to me,” Icefoot rumbled as he regarded his sister. 

Nightfur gestured for Silverpaw to leave and the apprentice happily padded away. Before she could enter the apprentices' den, she caught the sight of Applestar, sitting outside her den, staring up at Silverpelt. 

Silverpaw stopped in her tracks. 

She and the leader had been avoiding each other for more than a moon now. Deep down, it did hurt her to be so removed from her mentor. She wondered if Applestar felt the same. She regretted being so harsh, but the fury at all of Applestar’s lies being revealed still burned. 

_ Return us to the stars, and we shall strike the darkness with our silver light… You will find them with the truth…  _

Silverpaw knew that she had received another piece of the prophecy, but she had pushed it out of her mind for so long. Shadowclan had been so silent! But, perhaps that scared Silverpaw most of all. She sighed heavily and let her paws lead her to the leaders' den. Silverpaw knew what she had to do. 

“Applestar,” Silverpaw mewed as she approached. 

The leader turned, surprise showing in her eyes. 

“Silverpaw,” she mewed back, watching her apprentice with guarded green eyes. 

Silverpaw sat next to the pale ginger she-cat. She looked up at Silverpelt. The stars had come out and were shining brightly in the sky. They sat in silence for a moment. Silverpaw lifted a paw and groomed her whiskers idly as she thought of what to say.

“I’m sorry, Silverpaw.”

Silverpaw turned to look at her mentor, shocked. She put her paw down. She hadn’t expected the leader to apologize, especially not so quickly. Applestar gazed at her camp as she continued speaking. 

“It wasn’t fair to launch the prophecy onto you like that. You’re right, it’s not your responsibility to deal with all this, you’re only an apprentice. And I’m sorry for neglecting your training this past moon. I’ve heard you’ve been progressing well, though, and I’m thankful for that. You were always so promising, and I’m glad you’ve been keeping up with your training, even if I haven’t. Of course, you will become a warrior next to Hollypaw and Patchpaw, whatever I said in the heat of the moment was harsh and unfair. I’m sorry,” Applestar finished, eyes now closed. 

Silverpaw thought for a moment. It still hurt, but she was happy, somewhat, that Applestar had apologized. The tension in her shoulders seemed to lighten. 

“I understand, Applestar. I shouldn’t have run off, either, so I’m sorry too. I-I actually came to you tonight because I believe I received more of the prophecy,” Silverpaw began and Applestar turned to her, eyes wide. 

Silverpaw held up a paw before Applestar could speak. 

“I don’t want to get too involved, but I know I can’t keep this all to myself. It would be wrong, I think. Could-could we maybe talk to Bluefeather, now?”

Applestar’s eyes were brighter than they had been for a moon. 

“Of course, Silverpaw, we can go now. He doesn’t sleep much, so he should be awake. Thank you, Silverpaw. I respect however much involvement you desire in the prophecy and figuring it out,” Applestar mewed quietly before standing. 

Silverpaw followed the leader to the medicine den, still cautious of the situation but feeling lighter than she had in a while. They pushed into the medicine den and were greeted with loud snores. 

Furzepaw was curled in a corner nest, sleeping deeply. Bluefeather, however, was sitting near his supplies, muttering to himself. 

“Bluefeather,” Applestar mewed and the grey tom turned. 

“Oh, Applestar. What is it?”

He mewed tiredly, and Silverpaw looked at her leader. 

“Silverpaw is here with me to discuss the prophecy,” Applestar mewed quietly, glancing at Furzepaw. 

“Ah, yes. Return us to the stars, and we will strike the darkness with our silver light… oh, don’t worry about Furzepaw. She sleeps like a log,” he purred, eyes fond as he looked over at the sleeping she-cat. 

Applestar nodded. Bluefeather shifted, so he was facing the two she cats, and Silverpaw sat as Applestar sat. 

Applestar nudged Silverpaw and looked toward Bluefeather. 

“Well, I, uh... “ 

Silverpaw hesitated before sitting up a little straighter. 

“I had a dream. Well, I’ve actually had a few dreams,” she began and Bluefeather’s ears swiveled toward her. 

She told Bluefeather about Lightblaze’s kits, Willowflight, and finally about the message from the stars. All the while, Applestar sat next to her quietly, silently supporting the young cat. 

“Hmmm… you will find them with the truth,” Bluefeather murmured when she finished, repeating the prophecy she had heard. 

Silverpaw’s eyelids drooped. She was exhausted. Trekking after Nightfur and staying up to visit Applestar and Bluefeather had taken it out of her. Applestar noticed her drooping apprentice. 

“Go back to your den, Silverpaw. Bluefeather and I will discuss this, and will reach out to you if we’d like to ask your help with anything,” Applestar mewed gently.

Silverpaw nodded her head, yawning, before getting her paws. She trod out of the den and back to the apprentices' den. Hollypaw and Patchpaw were sound asleep, as was Emberpaw, who was curled up in her nest like always. 

Silverpaw settled next to Emberpaw and sleep slammed into her immediately. She sighed as all the worry about Nightfur and the prophecy was washed away by unconsciousness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My own addition to the Code:
> 
> Any she-cat found to have a mate from another clan will be banished and considered a loner. She is to be given peaceful escort of the territory. Her mate's clan is required to take her in if she seeks to join, and the she-cat must swear to never speak of her heritage again. Any resulting kits will be considered full members of the clan that they are born in. No exceptions. 
> 
> I rather like this rule. Pretty much every cat by now in the OG series is half clan or quarter clan or what-have-you, so I wanted to take us back to our roots, when clans were completely separate. For Nightfur's sake, I had to consider a fair, yet resounding rule that I believe the clans could've created. The clans created it, hoping to increase clan loyalty.


	25. Chapter 25

“Nice catch!”

Nightfur mewed as Silverpaw rose to her paws with a thrush in her jaws. The apprentice dipped her head to the black warrior. She was on a hunting patrol with Nightfur, Foxstrike, and Mousenose. Applestar had gone on a patrol to the Windclan border and insisted that Silverpaw practice her hunting for her upcoming warrior assessment. 

Foxstrike said nothing, but Mousenose mreowed her own praise at the catch. Foxstrike looked nothing like his son, Greystorm, the black and grey striped tabby that Hollypaw had been padding after. Foxstrike had a stronger build and deep ginger tabby fur. The only thing he had in common with his son were his deep green eyes. 

Mousenose, however, looked nearly the same as Greystorm, only her thick pelt was lighter and her eyes were a pale amber. The two older warriors had been such a constant presence in camp for so long, though she hadn’t spent much time with them. 

“I think we should split up from here,” Foxstrike suggested gruffly, and the accompanying cats nodded their agreement. 

“Mousenose and Silverpaw, you can check near Ancient Oak. Nightfur and I will head closer to the abandoned twoleg nest,” he mewed, and Silverpaw swallowed her annoyance at his arrogant tone.

Nightfur flicked her tail to Silverpaw as she padded away after the great ginger tom. Now, Silverpaw was alone with Mousenose. The long-furred she-cat said nothing but blinked kindly as she gestured for them to get going. Silverpaw buried her thrush and padded after the warrior.

Silverpaw fell into step next to the she-cat. 

“So, your sister seems to enjoy my son’s company,” Mousenose mewed lightly.

It was true. The past moon, Hollypaw had spent every spare moment with the tom. Silverpaw had gotten the chance to talk to him more as well, and all fears she had for her sister had gone. He was a good cat, and obviously adored Hollypaw. 

“She does indeed,” Silverpaw purred. 

Mousenose’s eyes glimmered. 

“I remember when he was just a small little kit. So kind and gentle. Foxstrike was always a rather… difficult tom, and though I deal with him as well as I can, I was worried Greystorm might feel as though his father didn’t care for him. I didn’t want that to sour his joyous spirit, you see. Luckily, Greystorm has grown into a wonderful tom, and I’m glad he has found some cat to spend his life with,” Mousenose finished, her own purr rumbling in her chest. 

The two she-cats said nothing further, but padded contentedly toward the Ancient Oak. Silverpaw was shocked at how nice the she-cat was, seeing as her mate was indeed, “difficult.”

When they arrived, the two began stalking about the area. For a long time, they hunted vigorously. Silverpaw managed a squirrel and a robin in the tree, while Mousenose had stumbled upon a burrow full of mice between the roots that she quickly killed. 

As the two continued their search for prey, a yowl sounded.

Mousenose stood up straight, her fur rising as Silverpaw leapt down from the tree to stand next to her. 

“It sounded like it came from the Windclan border,” Silverpaw mewed softly and Mousenose nodded. 

“Okay, stick close to me. We will go check it out. Do as I say, whatever happens, Silverpaw,” Mousenose mewed seriously. 

Silverpaw nodded and the two she-cats raced toward the Windclan border, which was not far from Ancient Oak. 

They arrived quickly and saw two patrols facing off. Applestar, along with Icefoot, Lionclaw, and Thistletuft stood on one side of the small stream. A group of Windclan cats stood on the other, and Silverpaw recognized Flamepaw, a rude Windclan apprentice, and Rabbitbreeze, looking very uncomfortable as he bared his fangs. 

“-think Shadowclan might’ve been right about you,” the cat at the front of the Windclan patrol snarled. He had a dark brown pelt and pale blue eyes.

Mousenose and Silverpaw stayed hidden in the trees. Mousenose drew in a breath. 

“That’s the Windclan deputy, Rockheart,” the warrior whispered to Silverpaw.

Rockheart was pacing the border, snarling. Applestar stood calmly, though her fur was bristling. 

“Now  _ you _ accuse us? What evidence does any cat have?”

Applestar challenged and Rockheart stopped.

“We have found Thunderclan scent across our border, more than once,” he snarled back and Applestar made no response. 

Now, Rabbitbreeze was looking at his paws.

_ Mousebrains! _

Silverpaw internally yowled. Nightfur must’ve crossed into Windclan territory to see him!

Flamepaw stepped forward gruffly.

“I’d bet Thunderclan poisoned all the clans, so that they could have the territory to themselves!”

The small ginger tom mewed. 

“Flamefoot, get back,” Rockheart snarled and, now Flamefoot, shrunk back, tail low. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Applestar mewed evenly and Rockheart growled. 

“Haven’t you wondered where Shadowclan has been, Applestar?”

The Thunderclan leader did not respond, and Rockheart continued. 

“They have been planning their attack for a moon now. They’ve asked us to ally with them, to show you Thunderclan flea-pelts revenge for our dead clanmates,” Rockheart hissed and Lionclaw’s claws slid out as the long furred tom growled back.

“Surely, Runningstar is not so naive as to ally with Shadowclan,” Applestar scoffed. 

Rockheart’s eyes gleamed. 

“There are many who believe it is time for Windclan to make a stand. Whether Runningstar is among those cats, I will not say,” he hissed quietly, a dangerous glint in his eyes. 

“Rockheart, stop-”

Rabbitbreeze tried to intervene, but something had come over Rockheart. 

“You foxhearts took Eagleheart from me, and now, I finally have a way to make Thunderclan hurt,” he snarled wildly. 

_ Eagleheart must’ve been his mate…  _

Silverpaw thought. Lionclaw and Thistletuft stood close to Applestar as the Windclan deputy snarled and hissed. Icefoot looked calm, but his gaze was settled strongly on the Windclan warriors, watching their every move. 

“Rockheart, Thunderclan did not poison any cat-”

Applestar tried to mew but Rockheart yowled. 

“Lies! She told me! Eagleheart told me it was you Thunderclan cats!”

Lionclaw growled and responded. 

“I thought Eagleheart told Robinfur it was Riverclan,” the ginger tom retorted and Rockheart hesitated. 

“She must’ve been confused. But when she came to me from Starclan, she was sure. It was you, and rest assured, I will avenge my mate,” Rockheart hissed finally before stalking away from the border. 

Flamefoot trotted after him and Rabbitbreeze followed, tail low. 

The Thunderclan patrol relaxed, and as soon as the Windclan cats were out of sight and smell, Mousenose rose and emerged from the trees, Silverpaw behind her. 

“Applestar,” Mousenose mewed in greeting, dipping her head. 

Applestar looked surprised but flicked an ear in acknowledgement, a question in her green gaze.

“We were hunting nearby and heard some cat. We came to investigate, and we saw what happened,” Mousenose finished, staring after where the Windclan cats had disappeared.

“Yes, I fear Thunderclan must begin to prepare for battle,” Applestar murmured, and Icefoot protested. 

“But surely there must be some way to negotiate peace, Applestar?”

Applestar regarded the tabby tom. 

“Icefoot, if what Rockheart said is true, then Runningstar has let her warriors run out of her control. And no cat has seen or scented Shadowclan warriors in a moon. They weren’t even at the last Gathering. No… we must prepare to fight, lest we are caught unaware,” Applestar meowed with finality.

Icefoot dipped his head. 

“We shall return to camp now, and I will make the announcement,” Applestar began padding into the forest and her clanmates followed. Silverpaw was just about to join the cats when a quiet hiss sounded from the Windclan border. Silverpaw hesitated and spotted familiar amber eyes peering out at her from between a few brambles on Windclan’s territory. 

She allowed the patrol to get ahead of her before padding toward the stream. 

“Rabbitbreeze, what do you want? Hasn’t Windclan done enough?”

She hissed and the brown tom emerged. 

“I know, I know, but please tell Nightfur she can’t come see me tonight. Tell her I’ll find a way to meet her again, but to wait until I do,” he hissed urgently, eyes pleading. 

Silverpaw didn’t respond. 

“Please, I need her to be safe,” he mewed quietly.

Silverpaw hesitated and dipped her head. The tom bowed low before haring off into his territory and out of sight. 

Silverpaw quickly caught up with the patrol, who hadn’t seemed to notice she was missing. The senior warriors were whispering together and Icefoot was staring down at his paws in thought as he padded along. Silverpaw fell into line and breathed a sigh of relief that they hadn’t noticed her absence. 

Nightfur and Rabbitbreeze were dancing on a delicate line, Silverpaw knew, and she feared for her friend. She feared for when that line would snap. 

“That was Rabbitbreeze, wasn’t it?”

Icefoot whispered quietly and Silverpaw glanced at him in surprise. 

“Nightfur told you about him?”

He looked off into the forest. 

“She told me his name. I already suspected everything else…” his mew sounded solemn and Silverpaw stayed silent. 

“She’s putting herself at risk. I want to protect her, but she is a grown cat. She doesn’t need her brother anymore,” he looked down at his paws again as he spoke. 

Silverpaw’s heart went out to the tom.

“She’ll always need you, Icefoot, just like I’ll always need Patchpaw. We would never forget about our brothers,” she reassured him, and he met her gaze. 

“You’re a good cat, Silverpaw. I’m glad to call you kin.”

Silverpaw’s pelt burned, and she licked her chest fur. They were both silent after that. She was always so close with Nightfur, she hadn’t ever focused on Icefoot. He was quiet, rather like Patchpaw, but also like Patchpaw, he seemed like a kind-hearted cat.

They arrived back in camp and Applestar quickly bounded over to Highrock. Silverpaw joined Emberpaw by the freshkill pile and shook her head at her friend’s questioning gaze, gesturing to Applestar.

“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath Highrock for a clan meeting!”

Applestar yowled, and Thunderclan began to emerge from their dens. Rainheart stood at the entrance to the nursery, keeping her kits back with her tail, and Bluefeather crouched next to Furzepaw near the medicine den. Lightblaze stood back from Applestar, surveying the gathered cats with her calculating amber eyes. 

“Thunderclan, today on the Windclan border, we received news that Windclan and Shadowclan may be preparing to attack us for poisoning their prey,” Applestar began and yowls of protest rose. 

“But Applestar, we didn’t do anything!”

Blossomclaw yowled angrily, and many voices agreed. 

“No, we did not, Blossomclaw. But nonetheless, Thunderclan will prepare for battle. Shadowclan’s silence worried me, but now that two clans seem to be allied against us, I can no longer ignore the signs. We must grow stronger,” Applestar meowed determinedly. 

“Applestar! I thought Windclan received a sign from Starclan that said Riverclan poisoned their prey,” Leaftail meowed. 

“It seems the situation has changed,” Applestar meowed and Silverpaw knew her mentor well enough to sense uncertainty beneath the leader’s pelt. 

The gathered cats still murmured but seemed more accepting of the news.

“Lightblaze will be ordering extra patrols on both our borders, and mentors will focus on battle training from now on until I say so. Warriors, I want you to re-enforce our dens and make sure no cat can slip into our camp unnoticed,” Applestar commanded and Thunderclan seemed more confident with orders to follow. 

“Clan meeting dismissed, get to work,” Applestar leapt down from Highrock and the clan began bustling into action. Lightblaze began her announcements and Silverpaw stood, looking around for her mentor.

“Emberpaw! Silverpaw! Let’s go, we are joining the other mentors and apprentices for battle training,” Leaftail’s voice called and the two apprentices bounded over to meet her. 

Silverpaw looked for her mentor once more but saw no sign of her, so she resigned herself to yet another day without Applestar. After her and Applestar’s talk, things were better, but not great. They had only hunted together once since then, and it had been an awkward affair, since Applestar was technically a moon behind the other mentors, while Silverpaw had kept up with all the training. She had tried to give the apprentice guidance, but she only told Silverpaw things she had already learned. 

Leaftail lead the two apprentices to the entrance where Blossomclaw, Smalltail, Hollypaw, and Patchpaw stood waiting. 

“Good, we are all here. Let’s go,” Blossomclaw mewed brusquely and led the cats out of camp. 

Silverpaw cringed at the thought of the upcoming training. If Blossomclaw was in charge, which would make sense seeing as how skilled she was in battle, then the apprentices were in for a beating.

“Hey, Silverpaw!”

Nightfur came rushing out of camp after the group. Blossomclaw flicked her ear. 

“Meet us there, Silverpaw, and be quick about it. I’ll not wait for you,” the she-cat meowed quickly before leading the group further into the woods. Emberpaw blinked fondly at Silverpaw before following the other cats.

“Hey, I just heard about the border,” Nightfur huffed as she sat down, having obviously been running around trying to find Silverpaw. 

“I heard Rabbitbreeze was there…” Nightfur trailed off, licking her chest fur self-consciously. 

Silverpaw resisted the urge to groan. When had her spirited friend become such a… such a mooning she-cat? 

“Yeah. He was there. He said he can’t meet you for a while, and to wait for him to figure things out before meeting. He said he’ll find a way to let you know when he does,” Silverpaw reported, and Nightfur’s ears drooped. 

“I suppose that makes sense,” she murmured. 

“Thanks, Silverpaw,” the black warrior mewed quietly before padding back to camp, tail dragging. 

Silverpaw shook off her pity and raced after Blossomclaw and the group.

  
_ Thunderclan is preparing for a battle they shouldn’t have to fight… is this connected to the prophecy somehow? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	26. Chapter 26

“That wall is looking good, Icefoot!”

Silverpaw heard Stormclaw call out to the tabby and white tom. Icefoot, along with many of the other warriors, had layered many more brambles along the nursery walls, ensuring that Whitefern, Rainheart, and the kits were safe and secure within the den. 

Whitefern wasn’t due for at least another moon, and the queen was obviously restless, and insisted on helping the warriors line the walls. Thistletuft followed her everywhere. 

The apprentices had been working hard as well. A quarter-moon had passed, and their battle skills were sharper than ever. Emberpaw had worked especially hard to match up to her only denmates, and Silverpaw was proud of her small friend. 

Silverpaw could feel her own muscles ripple beneath her pelt, and she licked at her white chest fur proudly. She had come a long way during her apprenticeship, and she was excited to be a warrior soon. 

The next Gathering was a quarter moon away, and every cat seemed to be holding their breath, wondering if the clans would make it that far without a battle. Silverpaw wasn’t sure, but she hoped Shadowclan and Windclan would come to their senses. 

“Intruder!”

Foxstrike yowled, his ginger pelt bristling as he alerted the camp. He stood at the entrance, snarling at some cat. Every Thunderclan cat leapt to their paws, claws out. Silverpaw felt her on fur rise before she caught a vaguely familiar scent. 

Foxstrike stepped aside just enough to let Silverpaw catch a glimpse of who he was intimidating. 

“Wait! I think I know this cat!”

Silverpaw yowled, and she trotted quickly toward the camp entrance. Foxstrike did not stop growling, but stepped aside to allow Silverpaw access to the cat. A familiar reddish-brown pelt with a white splash across the chest told Silverpaw she was right. 

“Russetpaw! What are you doing here?”

Russetpaw, the Shadowclan medicine cat apprentice, looked back at her with surprise in his dark amber eyes. Then his eyes widened in recognition. 

“Silverpaw!”

He mewed a greeting and dipped his head before continuing.

“I am Russetheart, now,” he spoke proudly. 

Before Silverpaw could congratulate the cat, Foxstrike hissed. 

“Silverpaw, what is this Shadowclan filth doing here?”

The large tom seemed to tower over the smaller Russetheart, but Silverpaw was impressed when the smaller tom didn’t back down. 

“I told you,” Russetheart began, sounding exasperated, “I am here to see Applestar!”

“Step aside, Foxstrike,” Applestar’s calm mew came from behind Silverpaw, and she turned to see her leader standing tall, her gaze guarded as she addressed her warrior. Foxstrike hissed but obeyed. 

“Come, Russetheart. You must have important news if you have travelled all this way, into enemy territory,” Applestar spoke softly, but with a warning hidden deep in her mew. 

Russetheart dipped his head to the leader.

“Lightblaze…. and Silverpaw, you will join me,” Applestar added, calling out a bit louder to summon her deputy. 

“Surely an apprentice shouldn’t attend-”

Foxstrike began, tail lashing, but Applestar faced him quickly and cut him off. 

“When Silverpaw is your apprentice, you can decide what she should or should not do. Until then, Foxstrike, let your  _ leader _ decide what is best for her apprentice,” Applestar said quietly, for only near cats to hear, eyes burning. 

Foxstrike looked away in submission, eyes burning, and Applestar gestured for Russetheart to follow her to her den.

“Applestar, I’d like for Bluefeather to hear this as well… it may be important,” Russetheart mewed respectively and Applestar glanced at him before calling out for her medicine cat. 

Silverpaw fell into step behind her leader as she began padding toward her den and was joined by an agitated Lightblaze and a thoughtful looking Bluefeather. He was, as always, muttering softly to himself as he padded along. Silverpaw shook out her fur. 

The cats settled in Applestar’s den, which was just large enough to seat them all comfortably. 

“So,” Applestar began, “Why have you come here, Russetheart?”

The white-chested tom shuffled his paws. 

“I-I came to warn you, Applestar.”

“So it’s true! Shadowclan  _ is _ planning an attack,” Lightblaze hissed.

The light grey and white she-cat glowered at Russetheart but Applestar only gazed at him intently, ignoring her deputy’s words.

“Then tell me your warning, Russetheart,” she mewed carefully.

The tom looked conflicted. 

“I cannot in good conscience betray all my clan’s secrets. While I may not support their current decisions, they are still my clan, but I can tell you this; it’s not just Shadowclan that is planning to attack,” he mewed, his voice carrying the weight of his words. 

Bluefeather suddenly looked up and surveyed the young cat. Lightblaze growled. 

“Yes, we already heard about your Windclan allies,” the deputy accused and Russetheart glanced at her, confusion showing on his face.

“Windclan? Ivystar and Runningstar have allied? I thought Runningstar declined the offer…” the tom trailed off, his face traced with concern now. 

Lightblaze flicked her tail, now looking uncomfortable. 

“Russetheart, if you are not referring to Windclan, then who do you speak of?”

Applestar inquired.

Russetheart shook his head. 

“I-I cannot say.”

“Fox dung! Then why come all the way out here?”

Lightblaze hissed and Silverpaw silently agreed.

Russetheart’s fur fluffed. 

“No, I mean I truly cannot say! Ivystar refuses to tell us who these cats are! Maybe it  _ is _ Windclan, for all I know,” Russetheart mewed defensively.

Applestar then glanced at Silverpaw. The apprentice was thoughtful. She wondered if Riverclan would ally with Shadowclan but immediately dismissed the thought. Mudstar would never put his clan in danger, especially to fight for an unfounded reason. 

“Can you tell us anything at all about these allied cats?”

Applestar urged the young tom and he shrugged.

“I know so little. Ivystar has been planning her attack with the senior warriors. I’ve never seen the cats, but I’ve heard whispers,” Russetheart shuddered before continuing, “Sundapple has told me that they are hardly more than shadow.”

_ Sundapple! _

Silverpaw’s fur rose at the mention of the tortoiseshell tom who had scarred her face and neck. Russetheart glanced at her guiltily before returning his attention to the Thunderclan leader. Applestar’s eyes were clouded with thought and the gathered cats sat patiently. 

“Thank you, Russetheart, for telling us this. You must be hungry and tired. Please, stay the night and feel free to take prey from the freshkill pile,” Applestar mewed.

Russetheart opened his mouth to protest but Applestar’s eyes hardened. It was not a request, but a command. Russetheart closed his mouth and dipped his head, tail tip flicking. Lightblaze, sensing the meeting was over, guided Russetheart from the den, her eyes still wary of the Shadowclan cat.

That left Applestar, Bluefeather, and Silverpaw. 

“What do you make of this, Bluefeather?”

The old grey tom snorted at Applestar’s question. He seemed angry.

“As always, I’ve heard nothing from Starclan about this,” he hissed, “But I’d say Thunderclan is in for one of its worst trials yet,” he finished.

Silverpaw looked down at her paws, fear dwelling in her chest. Applestar sighed before pausing, obviously wracking her mind for more to say.

“Silverpaw, tell me again about your dreams-”

“OF COURSE!”

Applestar and Silverpaw jumped in shock as Bluefeather yowled triumphantly. The grey tom began pacing the den floor and the two she-cats looked at him, a question in their eyes. 

“My mother, Jayflower, told me a story once when I was a kit,” he began, a wild look in his eyes, “she told me a story that her mother’s mother had told her, of the warriors who lived in this forest many moons ago, more moons than any cat could ever count. There was a battle, at one point, between these cats and the dead.”

Silverpaw’s eyes widened and her fur bristled. Applestar looked disbelieving, though her eyes held a glimmer of uncertainty.

“The dead cats were from Starclan and a place known as the Dark Forest. Now, I believed these Dark Forest cats to be made up for the sake of the story, but maybe not… you see, these Dark Forest cats had somehow figured out how to walk in the dreams of the living, just as Starclan has done for as long as time itself. Starclan’s territory was close to the Dark Forest’s, but the two groups never communicated. For every one soul that Starclan turned away, the Dark Forest would gain one, and so it went, the two existing in a tense harmony. But the Dark Forest had begun recruiting clan cats and training them in their dreams. They did not have enough power on their own, and sought to take revenge on the living for their own reasons and for having been rejected by Starclan. Clan turned on clan and kin turned on kin before one cat united them all. His name has been long forgotten, but my mother said his blood still runs in Thunderclan today, as he was a Thunderclan leader. Starclan descended to help the clan cats fight the Dark Forest warriors. The Dark Forest was defeated, and they had not been seen again… Until now.”

Bluefeather finished, gazing intently at Silverpaw, his deep amber eyes blazing. Applestar gasped and turned to her apprentice as well. Silverpaw was shaking, her fur bristling in fear and shock. 

“A-are you saying that the cats I saw in my dream, the scent I’ve smelled since I was a kit, are Dark Forest cats?”

Silverpaw stuttered, and Bluefeather’s eyes hardened.

“I am saying more than that, Silverpaw. Think,” he urged her, obviously wanting the apprentice to understand. 

Silverpaw tried to think in the midst of her emotions and suddenly…

It clicked. 

_ You will find them with the truth… _

Silverpaw gulped and met the old medicine cat’s gaze with fear before responding.

“Starclan has been taken to the Dark Forest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to our favorite fiery boi


	27. Chapter 27

Silverpaw tried her hardest to concentrate on her mentor’s words, but her mind was too clouded. 

_ Starclan has been taken? How could this have happened? _

Applestar and Bluefeather were mewing together in earnest and Silverpaw felt her paws shake. 

_ Return us to the stars, and we shall strike the darkness with our silver light _

Silverpaw slowly rose to her paws. Applestar turned and caught sight of her apprentice. 

“Silverpaw, are you alright?”

The leader mewed quietly and Silverpaw began backing away from the two cats. Applestar took a step toward her and Silverpaw flinched. 

“I-I’m sorry but… I have to…”

Silverpaw didn’t finish, only turned and padded quickly out of the den, ignoring Applestar’s voice calling after her. She walked as quickly as she dared through the camp, straight into the apprentices' den. It was still sun high, but Silverpaw could not muster the energy to rise to her paws after she collapsed in her nest. 

She did not sleep, only stared at the den wall blankly, her mind too overrun with thought for her to pin down any one thing. If Starclan had been taken, then what was the Dark Forest’s plan? Were they trying to destroy Thunderclan? What would they get out of that? What would happen to Silverpaw in all this? And Applestar? 

Silverpaw groaned and buried her nose under her paw. For many moments, she listened to the hushed mumbles of her clanmates outside and the whistle of the cool wind blowing through camp. It would be leaf fall very soon. 

The rustle of the brambles at the apprentices' den entrance alerted Silverpaw to some cat. She blinked open her eyes and saw a light tabby pelt that she would recognize anywhere. 

“Honeyfrost…” Silverpaw mumbled a greeting to the queen as her mother padded toward her.

The she-cat’s eyes glowing with concern for her kit. She sat down next to Silverpaw’s nest and began grooming the top of her head. Silverpaw closed her eyes, feeling like a kit once more. She resisted the urge to wail like one, but only just. 

“Tell me what is wrong,” Honeyfrost mewed. 

“I can’t-”

“I wasn’t asking, Silverpaw,” Honeyfrost’s voice hardened though she gazed at her kit with a fierce love. 

Silverpaw looked down and her mother resumed grooming her kit’s fur. 

“Alright. I guess everything sort of started that day when the fox attacked me, Hollypaw, and Patchpaw when we were kits,” Silverpaw began and was soothed by her mother’s gentle rasping tongue. 

She continued telling her story. She told her mother about the scent of the dead warriors and how she found the holly. She told her about the prophecy and how it had driven a wedge between her and Applestar. Honeyfrost was quiet and Silverpaw couldn’t stop the rest from escaping. The dreams came tumbling out as well, and Silverpaw rushed to get everything out, feeling a sense of release. She even told Honeyfrost about the meeting she had just witnessed, and Russetheart’s news of Shadowclan. She told Bluefeather’s tale and revealed to her mother how very long the clans had been existing without their warrior ancestors. 

Silverpaw took a long, deep breath when she finished, feeling lighter than she had felt since she first scented the Dark Forest cats all those moons ago. Her mother had since finished grooming her kit’s pelt, and was looking at her white paws in thought.

“So… Starclan has been taken to the Dark Forest, and Applestar believes you can help with this prophecy and how it connects to our dead warrior ancestors? And you’ve been dreaming of these… Dark Forest cats, for some time, and are the only cat who can smell them as well?”

Silverpaw nodded, holding her breath and waiting for her mother’s reaction. 

“Then… every cat who has died is….” Honeyfrost’s eyes clouded in grief, “Oh, Mintfur, what has happened to you…”

Silverpaw felt like she was struck with a mighty blow. She hadn’t even considered that her own father was trapped somewhere in the Dark Forest, unable to reach out to any cat for help. 

Honeyfrost shook her head sadly and gazed at her kit.

“Whatever you need, Silverpaw, I am here. I will not share any of this with any cat, rest assured,” she mewed, and then the queen sighed and leaned her head into her kit’s shoulder.

“Oh my sweet kit… I am so sorry you have been carrying this on your shoulders for so long.”

Honeyfrost leaned back and made Silverpaw meet her gaze. The same frosted blue eyes, one pair weary, the other pair fierce. 

“No cat’s death has been your fault, I hope you know, Silverpaw. You have done your very best to be a good apprentice, littermate, and friend. You are a loyal Thunderclan cat, and no cat could ever want nor desire more from you. I am sure Applestar feels the same,” Honeyfrost mewed, a tremendous love in her voice. 

Silverpaw could wail. That was all she had wanted to hear from some cat for moons. She purred and leaned against her mother’s soft pelt. Honeyfrost returned the purr and nosed her daughter’s ears.

“Speaking of friends…” 

Honeyfrost began, a new, playful hint in her voice. Silverpaw looked up at her mother curiously. 

“You and Emberpaw seem to get on well…”

Silverpaw’s eyes widened, and she ducked her head, pelt burning all of a sudden. The thoughts of the prophecy were chased away by thoughts of Emberpaw, her white tipped ears and her bright blue eyes. Honeyfrost’s purr rumbled deep in her chest.

“Oh Silverpaw… I am so glad that you and Emberpaw have found each other, I hope you know,” the queen mewed. 

Silverpaw glanced up.

“Honeyfrost, I’ve only ever seen she-cats with toms…me and Emberpaw… it’s like we aren’t normal-”

Silverpaw began, insecurity lacing her voice. Honeyfrost flicked her tail and cut her off.

“It does not matter if two cats are tom and she-cat or not, Silverpaw. What matters is how you feel, and if you feel for Emberpaw, then that is all there needs to be. Worry not about the things a cat might consider ‘normal’, and think only of what your heart tells you it desires.”

Silverpaw took in her mother’s words and a new sense of peace entered her mind despite the terror that had filled it recently. 

“Thank you, Honeyfrost,” she purred and her mother’s whiskers twitched before the she-cat rose to her paws. 

“Remember, Silverpaw, there are so many cats who care for you and would claw the world for your safety and happiness. I will always be here for you, my kit. Let me know if you ever want to talk about this whole… thing, again, and I will listen, alright? For now, let us go and rejoin our clan. Despite everything, we still have a battle to prepare for, and we may be facing something far beyond our imaginations. We must train and support our clanmates, now,” Honeyfrost finished and swept out of the den. 

Silverpaw rose to her own paws and stretched, heeding her mother’s words and following the tabby warrior out of the den, back into the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Silverpaw- it sure is a lot of pressure


	28. Chapter 28

“Just hold her still for me, Silverpaw! She’s worse than you,” Furzepaw mewed.

Silverpaw huffed and wrestled with the kit between her paws. Puddlekit would not hold still for anything! The little grey kit had stepped on a thorn that morning. It must’ve fallen when the nursery walls were being woven again with more brambles. 

“Ouch! It hurts!”

Puddlekit whined and Silverpaw bit back a retort, securing the kit’s scruff in her mouth and pinning her hind end down with a paw. This was not what she had expected when she decided to pay her brown friend a visit. Furzepaw was now inspecting the kit’s paw. 

“OW!”

Furzepaw looked up at the kit’s exclamation, whiskers twitching.

“I haven’t touched it yet, Puddlekit,” Furzepaw mewed amusedly before returning her gaze to the tiny pink paw in front of her. 

“Well, it still hurts,” Puddlekit chirped stubbornly and Silverpaw rolled her eyes.

Puddlekit and her littermates were two moons old and ten times the trouble. Poor Rainheart and Icefoot had their paws full keeping track of the five littermates, and Puddlekit was the most rambunctious. She and her ginger brother, Loudkit, had already snuck into nearly every den in camp, and all eyes were on them now, waiting for them to try and leave the camp on their own. 

Silverpaw thought back to when she had led her littermates from camp when they were two moons old and shivered. That fox still danced through her mind every once in a while, and she hoped Puddlekit would be smart enough to stay in camp with her littermates. 

“YOWCH!”

“Got it!”

Puddlekit yelped as Furzepaw yanked on the thorn and popped it out. The large brown she-cat looked triumphant. She placed the thorn on the den floor and pushed it against the wall, out of harm’s way. Silverpaw released the now grumbling kit. A tiny spot of blood welled up on the kit’s paw pad, and she chirped as she turned her paw over to look at it. 

“Alright Puddlekit, you’re done. Wash that paw of yours and let Rainheart know it must be kept clean. The wound should likely be closed by tomorrow,” Furzepaw mewed to the kit.

“Okay! I can’t wait to show Loudkit and Shinekit all this blood,” the little grey kit squealed as she dashed out of the nursery, holding her one front paw off the ground. 

“Kits,” Furzepaw rolled her eyes. 

The ferns at the entrances rustled and Russetheart entered, a humorous glint in his eyes.

“Was that your patient that just ran by yowling about blood?”

He mreowed and purred when Furzepaw inclined her head in an affirmative. 

It had been two days, and Applestar still had not let the Shadowclan cat return to his camp. Silverpaw assumed it had something to do with the fact that he might warn Ivystar about Thunderclan’s preparation, but Silverpaw had another thought. With Ivystar acting the way she was, perhaps Applestar did not want the young tom to walk into accusations or even danger in his own camp. 

So, he stayed. Shadowclan still had Toadleap, Russetheart’s old mentor, so Silverpaw didn’t harbor too much guilt about keeping him in Thunderclan. The tom was so nice, she wondered if he was even a Shadowclan cat at all! Maybe it was a medicine cat thing. He had spent most of his time in the medicine den, and Silverpaw could tell he wasn’t too upset to be so far away from his conflicted clan. 

“Bluefeather wants you to come to the elder’s den and listen to Ashflight’s breathing. Apparently, her lungs seem to be struggling to get air in,” Russetheart mewed and Furzepaw nodded, padding quickly from the den. 

Silverpaw felt awkward now, and was about to leave when Russetheart mewed. 

“I’m sorry about Sundapple.”

Silverpaw stopped, fur rising as she fought her instinct to hiss. She turned to look at the reddish brown tom and his eyes were solemn. 

“He wasn’t always so…” he trailed off and Silverpaw finished the sentence for him.

“Murderous?”

Russetheart’s eyes widened, and he flinched before sighing.

“I suppose that’s fair. When I heard about what he did to you, I was horrified. I knew he missed Dapplepaw, but I had no idea how far he would go to exact revenge,” he began and Silverpaw hissed. 

He looked up, realizing his choice of words.

“Oh! Please, don’t think that I believed him for a second about his accusations! Thunderclan - no - no clan would ever do something as foxhearted as poisoning innocent cats, kits, and elders. But you have to understand, his heart is broken.”

Russetheart’s eyes clouded over in sadness, and for the first time, Silverpaw wondered how close he was to Sundapple. Sure, they had come to the Gathering together, but that was all Silverpaw ever saw of their interactions. 

“Dapplepaw and Sundapple were so close. They did everything together! Dapplepaw and I were the only two cats that Sundapple didn’t put on a facade in front of. He was a good cat, and a loyal Shadowclan cat. He had such a sense of humour and was always so protective of the two of us, even though I was from a different litter. Dapplepaw was his heart, though, and when she died in that horrible way, something twisted inside him. My own mother and father passed as well, and while I mourned them, he lost himself to grief. He changed that day. He never had time to visit me anymore, and he grew… violent. I gave him the benefit of the doubt that a mourning cat has the right to, but when I saw your fur between his claws and your blood turning his fur wet, I knew something truly dark was festering inside him. He told me that Dapplepaw had told him to attack you, but I think he was confused. Dapplepaw was a prickly cat, but not a killer,” Russetheart’s head was low and he went on. 

“I didn’t just lose my parents and Dapplepaw, I realized. I had lost Sundapple too. When I look at him now, I don’t see the cat I knew, the cat I-”

He broke off, his voice thick with emotion. Silverpaw gulped. 

“You loved him…”

She murmured slowly, and Russetheart looked up, a burning blaze in his normally warm amber eyes.

“I still love him, even now, when he has been the cause of so much pain and conflict. I just want this all to stop. I don’t understand why our warrior ancestors aren’t doing anything to help us, to help Sundapple. They’ve been so silent for so long. They must’ve abandoned us, and now the cats that are flitting through dreams, coaxing this battle into fruition, must be mere figments of grieved minds. Sundapple must’ve imagined Dapplepaw… she would never want another cat dead,” Russetheart looked so lost and confused. 

He looked up and met Silverpaw’s eyes. 

“You. You’re like me. How would you feel if Emberpaw tried to kill some cat?”

Silverpaw winced and looked down. 

“Would you just stop loving her?”

Silverpaw met his gaze and slowly shook her head. 

Never. 

Russetheart’s eyes finally softened and he sighed. 

“Now, I am here, safe from my clan, yet so far away from the only cat I’ve ever loved. And I am scared, Silverpaw,” Russetheart admitted and Silverpaw’s ears swiveled around. 

His eyes contained his broken soul. 

“I am scared of him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rather like Russetheart, he reminds me a bit of Leafpool. He's calm and gentle, ya know? But Puddlekit is the best!


	29. Chapter 29

After listening to Russetheart’s admissions, Silverpaw politely excused herself. Her mind was reeling. Poor Russetheart. Besides the fact that he was a medicine cat and couldn’t have a mate, Sundapple was testing the medicine cat’s strength of both mind and heart. Silverpaw looked up at the night sky. Clouds covered the stars, and she sighed, making her way to the apprentices' den. 

As she went, Furzepaw and Bluefeather passed her, whispering with their heads bowed together, not even noticing Silverpaw as they disappeared into the medicine den. 

_ I hope Ashflight is alright… _

The old she-cat had been struggling to breathe lately, and every cat was worried that the coming leaf-bare would be her last. She was still as sharp-tongued as always, with a good story for the kits whenever they visited, but even Silverpaw could tell she was slowing down. 

It was late, and Silverpaw could see Stormclaw sitting guard at the camp entrance, ears high as he sat still, facing the forest. The tom was such a strong presence, Silverpaw felt comforted by his watchful eyes. 

No cat seemed to be awake, but as Silverpaw approached the apprentices' den, blue eyes blinked open. 

Emberpaw was laying at the entrance, watching the silver and white apprentice approach. Silverpaw purred as she neared and sat down next to the small cat. Emberpaw sat up and curled her tail around her paws. 

“I saw Puddlekit run by earlier,” Emberpaw mewed and Silverpaw’s whiskers twitched. 

“Yeah… she sure is a handful. I can’t imagine how Rainheart stands them all day long!”

Silverpaw huffed. She looked at Emberpaw with concern when the she-cat made no response. The black cat’s eyes were far off in her imagination, and Silverpaw gently nosed her shoulder. 

“You alright?”

She mewed softly. Emberpaw took a moment to respond. 

“Silverpaw, have you ever wanted kits?”

Silverpaw blanched. 

“Uhm...er… why do you ask?”

Silverpaw questioned, her fur ruffled. Emberpaw turned to her, longing in her eyes. 

“I think one day, I’d like to have kits…”

Then the she-cat’s ears drooped. 

“But, it seems I won’t ever be able to, as much as I want them,” her voice was somber and Silverpaw tilted her head. 

“Why can’t you have them?”

Emberpaw looked up, the first glint of amusement shining in her eyes. 

“You’re right, Silverpaw, why don’t I go ask Patchpaw to be my mate, and we can have a great big litter together,” she teased Silverpaw and the older apprentice looked down with realization. 

If Emberpaw returned Silverpaw’s feelings, which she believed to be so, they could never have kits together. For the first time, Silverpaw felt a sense of loss, and she pressed close to Emberpaw. 

“Emberpaw, I-”

“Shhh!”

Emberpaw hissed and Silverpaw looked down at her in confusion. Her fur bristled when she saw the fear in the smaller cat’s eyes. She followed her gaze to where Stormclaw sat guard. 

Except… he was gone. 

Silverpaw stood, alarmed. Emberpaw stood as well and stepped forward to sniff the air. Silverpaw did the same, and her claws immediately slid out. 

“THUNDERCLAN! We are under attack!” 

Silverpaw yowled as the scent of death and decay washed over her tongue. 

The Dark Forest had come. 

No sooner had she yowled the alarm when she saw smoky silhouettes gathered atop the rock cliff that loomed over Thunderclan’s hollow camp. They were still, and their shadowy pelts nearly blended together as they crouched, watching the Thunderclan cats awaken below. The warriors emerged from their den, pelts rising, claws out. 

_ YEROWWWW! _

A high shriek shook Silverpaw to her core and she whirled around to see a familiar white pelt slink into her camp through the entrance. It was Ivystar, her eyes wild as she stalked into the camp. Behind her came nearly a whole clan’s worth of Shadowclan cats. Sundapple was near her flank, his eyes dark, claws shining.

“Shadowclan! Attack!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue the dramatic action music


	30. Chapter 30

“Shadowclan! Attack!”

Ivystar screeched and hurled herself at the nearest cat, Mousenose. The two she-cats were a whirl of teeth and claws as they tumbled around, and suddenly, the hollow exploded into action. Shadowclan streamed towards the Thunderclan warriors and Silverpaw had time to glance at Emberpaw before an unfamiliar cat crashed into her. 

Silverpaw was flung into the middle of the throng of cats, and she whirled around to face her attacker. It was a large tom with a grey pelt and torn ears. Silverpaw snarled and the two cats circled each other. 

With a growl, he leapt toward her, but Silverpaw was too fast. She dashed underneath him and caught his hind paw in her teeth. She bit down as hard as she could, feeling her teeth break through skin and muscle. The tom howled in pain and wrenched his paw away from her. 

He turned, his paw swinging toward her head, but she leapt high and came crashing down on his shoulders, sending his face into the ground. He hissed and heaved upward, throwing her off and away from him. 

As the tom came slinking toward her, a large ginger pelt slammed into the cat’s side. It was Lionclaw, as powerful as his namesake while he sent blow after blow at the tom’s face. 

“I was wondering when you’d show,” the grey tom hissed. 

“Slither back home, Lizardcrawl,” Lionclaw snarled, and the two toms crashed away. 

Silverpaw stumbled to her paws and spotted Nightfur being pinned by a vaguely familiar she-cat. Silverpaw hurtled towards them and threw the Shadowclan cat off her kin. The cat turned and recognition rang in Silverpaw’s mind. 

_ The she-cat from the Shadowclan border attack! _

Silverpaw felt the ghost of Sundapple’s claws around her neck again, and she spat out a hiss at the she-cat. The two faced each other, tails lashing. 

Then, Silverpaw darted toward her in an attempt to catch the she-cat in her side, but was not quick enough. The she-cat sliced Silverpaw’s ear and grabbed the smaller cat’s scruff in her jaws. Silverpaw screeched as she was lifted into the air and thrown back down. 

She darted away, panting, and barely had time to blink before the she-cat leapt after her. 

Both on their hind legs, they sent blow after blow at each other. Silverpaw was struck in the side of her head, her shoulders, her neck. 

Finally, she had enough and dashed forward, straight into the she-cat’s stomach. The warrior huffed and tried to get her breath back but Silverpaw now had the she-cat’s tail in her mouth. She bit down and yanked as hard as she could. The she-cat wailed in pain and streaked away into the throng of cats, leaving Silverpaw to find her next target. 

A pelt only too familiar to Silverpaw was slinking toward the elders' den and Silverpaw growled lowly. 

_ Sundapple. _

She pelted after the tortoiseshell warrior and shoved past many fighting cats. Before the Shadowclan cat could enter the den, Silverpaw yowled. 

He turned, his eyes red with hatred, and his tail lashed. 

“Silverpaw…” 

He hissed in recognition.

“Nice face,” he snarled, glancing at her scars, “If only I had ripped your throat out!”

Silverpaw flexed her claws. 

“Here’s your chance,” she hissed a challenge and Sundapple’s lips curled. 

He leapt at her, and she met him in midair, raking her claws across his face as he attempted to bite her neck. He shrieked and they landed back on the ground. 

Sundapple snarled and looked at Silverpaw through the blood dripping into his eyes. Droplets of liquid began hitting Silverpaw’s pelt, and she glanced up, blinking into the rain that had begun to fall. 

It was a mistake to look away from Sundapple. 

The next thing Silverpaw knew, her throat was between his teeth and his blood was dripping onto her fur along with the rain. She met his eyes and glared at him, frosted blue meeting fiery amber.

_ Do it, you foxheart. _

Sundapple’s eyes narrowed and just as the pressure around her neck began to build, Sundapple was wrenched away from her. 

Silverpaw leapt to her paws, gasping, and stared in shock. 

Ashflight was locked onto the warrior’s shoulders, her claws glinting as she dug them into his pelt. She had one of his ears in her jaws and her face was wild. 

Sundapple screeched in pain as she began to pull on his ear and he reared up, trying to throw the old cat off. Silverpaw hissed and right before she was about to help the elder, Ashflight opened her mouth in a wail. The old grey cat dropped off of the warrior and Silverpaw watched in horror as wounds began opening up along the she-cat’s belly and neck. 

It was like invisible claws were slashing the cat’s pelt, and Ashflight writhed and wailed in pain. Silverpaw darted forward, but the damage had already been done. The old cat stilled, and the life faded from her eyes. 

Silverpaw gasped. Ashflight was gone. 

Her pelt was so torn that Silverpaw almost made herself sick looking at the poor cat. 

“Stupid old fleapelt,” Sundapple hissed and Silverpaw whirled around, snarling. 

“We have allies that you and your foxhearted clan could never hope to defeat,” he whispered, his eyes wild.

Silverpaw shrunk back, glancing once more at the dead elder. Sundapple had not struck the she-cat… so who did? Silverpaw’s heart raced as answers began floating into her mind. 

“S-Sundapple?”

A soft voice mewed and both cats turned to see Russetheart, drenched from the rain, staring at Sundapple. Then, his amber gaze found Ashflight, and he flinched in shock.

“Russetheart! Is this where you’ve been, all this time? You- you traitor… you warned them,” Sundapple’s eyes widened in realization as he gazed at the medicine cat in shock. 

Silverpaw watched as Sundapple began stalking closer to the medicine cat, and was about to intervene when Russetheart spoke, meeting the other tom’s gaze evenly. 

“How could you do this, Sundapple?”

The warrior stopped, his paws seemingly frozen. Silverpaw had to strain her ears through the falling rain to hear what he said next. 

“Me? What about you? My sister died because you weren’t good enough, because you couldn’t save her… and now you’ve come here, to an enemy camp-”

“I came here because I want the fighting to stop! Sundapple, you know I tried to save Dapplepaw-”

“DON’T SAY HER NAME!”

Sundapple roared and in the next moment, claws were raking through Russetheart’s pelt. 

But they were not Sundapple’s. 

Russetheart wailed as unseen claws pierced his pelt and drew blood. He stumbled as his leg was wrenched out from under him, and then he collapsed. The claws kept slashing and suddenly, he looked up at Sundapple, who was still frozen. Silverpaw could not see Sundapple’s face.

“Sundapple,” Russetheart cried, “Please… please help me!”

Sundapple was still for another second, but when a red line began drawing across Russetheart’s chest, staining his white fur red, he snarled and leapt toward the medicine cat. 

Silverpaw leapt forward to intercept him but stopped when the warrior whirled around, staring at something unseen, standing above the medicine cat. 

“Not him!”

He hissed and suddenly, the invisible attackers were gone. Russetheart lay, groaning in pain, and Sundapple glanced down. 

He leaned close to the tom’s face. 

“If I see you again, Russetheart, I’ll let them kill you,” he snarled before dashing off into the fighting fray of cats. 

Silverpaw darted forward. 

“Russetheart!”

She mewed in panic, but the medicine cat only blinked at her with somber eyes.

“I-I’m okay… go help the others, I’ll be alright,” he rasped as he sat up slowly. 

Silverpaw was hesitant, but a meaningful look from the kind medicine cat steeled her resolve. 

She dashed away from the elders' den and scanned the battle. She gasped. 

All around the camp, Silverpaw could see her clanmates snarling at invisible attackers before being jumped by Shadowclan cats. Her eyes found Hollypaw and Smalltail, battling side by side against Pineclaw. The tom seemed to be overpowering them, and Silverpaw darted forward to help. 

As Pineclaw raised his bloody paw to strike her sister, Silverpaw leapt high and caught his raised leg in her mouth, unbalancing the large tom as she pulled on the appendage. Pineclaw snarled and struck her in her shoulder before she could bite down harder, and Silverpaw went flying. 

She leapt back onto her paws, a bit dazed, but determined. 

Hollypaw was on the tom’s back now, and Smalltail hissed as he struck the much larger tom’s face. Silverpaw raced back to help. 

Before she reached them, Pineclaw managed to land a blow straight down on Smalltail’s back. 

_ CRACK! _

The blood-curdling shriek that left the old ginger tom’s gaping jaws made Silverpaw’s heart tear in two. 

“Smalltail! No!”

Hollypaw wailed and bit down on Pineclaw’s ear, tearing it nearly in half in her rage. Silverpaw dashed underneath the tom and slashed his belly. Finally, it seemed Pineclaw had enough, and he flung Hollypaw off before leaping back into the battle with a snarl, away from the two spitting she-cats. 

Silverpaw snarled after him, making sure he was gone before retracting her claws. 

“Oh, Smalltail…” 

Silverpaw turned to see her sister huddled next to her mentor’s ginger pelt. 

The tom was gasping for air as he looked up at his apprentice. Silverpaw bowed her head, keeping one eye on the battle as her sister leaned close to her mentor. 

“I’m so sorry Smalltail… I should’ve-”

“N-no, Hollypaw,” the old tom rasped, “never blame yourself for this. You are so much… like your father. Y-you have been a wonderful apprentice… you will be… a great warrior…”

The ginger tom managed to breathe out before his head dropped and his eyes closed. Hollypaw wailed in agony for her lost mentor. The old tom seemed so much smaller now that he was gone. He had mentored both Mintfur and Mintfur’s kit over his time, and had been a warrior when Applestar became leader. He never even retired to the elders’ den. 

Silverpaw padded up to her. 

“Hollypaw… Hollypaw we need to help our clanmates,” Silverpaw hated saying the words, but they had to be said. Her sister was likely to be killed if she remained huddled down and wailing. 

Hollypaw blinked up at her sister, the faintest hint of mirth deep in her gaze.

“He lied, Silverpaw. I was a horrible apprentice.”

Her sister stood, a new blazing fire lighting in her pale green eyes.

“But that’s changing now! Where is that foxheart, Pineclaw?”

Silverpaw watched in surprise as her sister leapt back into the battle, yowling her fury as she raked through warrior after warrior in her search for Pineclaw. 

Silverpaw glanced at the small ginger tom’s body.

_ You left too soon, Smalltail… Hollypaw still needs your guidance…  _

  
Silverpaw dipped her head to the ginger tom before dashing after her sister. 


	31. Chapter 31

Thunderclan was losing. 

Silverpaw looked around in despair as her clanmates wailed in pain and fury. 

_ Emberpaw! Where is she…  _

The black she-cat suddenly overwhelmed Silverpaw’s thoughts, and she whirled around, looking for those white-tipped ears. She spotted her mother at the entrance to the nursery, along with Icefoot and Thistletuft. They were holding their ground well, and Silverpaw kept scanning the camp.

There!

Her friend was facing off against Ivystar. The white furred leader was easily spotted through the falling rain, but Emberpaw was barely visible in the dark storm. 

Ivystar was clearly having similar thoughts, and Silverpaw watched in satisfaction as the leader twisted and turned, trying to pin down the apprentice but failing. 

Silverpaw pushed through the battling cats to get to the small she-cat’s side. 

Ivystar’s eyes narrowed when she spotted Silverpaw heading her way, but before the leader could say anything, Emberpaw leapt up from behind her. The she-cat landed straight on top of the leader’s head, snarling. 

Ivystar yowled and shook her head violently, throwing the apprentice to the ground. Silverpaw darted forward. 

“You alright?”

She murmured to her friend. Emberpaw coughed and rose. Silverpaw looked over the she-cat’s body. Her friend was covered in bright red wounds, and she was holding one paw off of the ground. The rain seemed to be irritating the wounds and every splash of rain that hit the black she-cat’s injuries made her tremble. 

“I’m fine,” she growled, eyeing Ivystar. 

“You’re not,” Silverpaw retorted, stepping in front of her friend. 

Emberpaw hissed, and before she could protest, Ivystar leapt toward the two. Silverpaw slashed the open air where the white she-cat had just been before Ivystar landed heavily on the silver and white she-cat. 

Silverpaw groaned under the weight of the she-cat.

“Get off of her!”

Emberpaw snarled and lunged toward the Shadowclan leader. Silverpaw watched in horror as a blow struck her friend in the side before she could reach Ivystar. Invisible claws tore through Emberpaw and Silverpaw shrieked.

“It seems our friends have been doing their jobs,” Ivystar hissed dangerously and Silverpaw wriggled, trying to get out from under the she-cat. 

Ivystar’s claws sank deeper into her shoulders and Silverpaw hissed in pain. 

Emberpaw gasped and stumbled to her paws, but another blow slammed across her face, sending the little she-cat reeling. 

“No! No, please…” 

Silverpaw wailed and struggled to release herself. 

“You see, Thunderclan? There is no hope of defeating us!”

Ivystar yowled wildly as Emberpaw writhed on the ground, blood flooding from her wounds. 

“Stop it! Stop it, please! Emberpaw!”

Silverpaw cried out, trembling as her friend wailed in agony. Emberpaw’s struggles began to grow weaker and Silverpaw’s claws sank into the ground as she tried desperately to free herself. Ivystar hissed and began tearing her claws down the apprentice’s spine. 

“IVYSTAR!”

Applestar roared as she came bursting through the throng of battling cats. Silverpaw nearly wailed in relief as Ivystar’s claws retracted. 

“Applestar-”

Ivystar’s snarl was cut off as Applestar slammed into the she-cat’s chest, throwing her off Silverpaw. 

“Keep your filthy claws off my apprentice,” Applestar hissed and she and Ivystar went crashing away, spitting and hissing as their claws tore each other. 

Silverpaw stumbled toward Emberpaw. The unseen attackers were gone, and her friend was hissing in pain as she tried to stand. She fell back to the ground but Silverpaw slipped under her friend’s neck and head, stopping her skull from hitting the ground. 

“Silverpaw… “

Emberpaw blinked when she saw her friend and managed a purr, her white-tipped ears flat against her head in pain.

“Don’t speak, Emberpaw. I’m going to help you stand, okay? We’ve got to get you to Bluefeather,” Silverpaw mewed urgently and her friend nodded. 

Slowly, Silverpaw managed to help her friend onto her paws. Blood dripped onto the ground below them and Silverpaw shook the rain from her whiskers. All around her, she could hear shrieking cats, but the rain was coming down so hard she could barely see a fox-length in front of her. 

Emberpaw shivered and Silverpaw pressed close to the small cat. Her own shoulders were burning in pain but Emberpaw was all she could manage to think about at the moment. 

Suddenly, Applestar’s yowl sounded out through the shower of rain. 

“Thunderclan, retreat!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If they retreat, where will they go?


	32. Chapter 32

Silverpaw let Emberpaw lean her weight onto her as she guided them both out of camp as quickly as she could. Yowls of victory rose from the Shadowclan cats and Silverpaw’s fur rose. 

Silverpaw could sense her clanmates all around her, and she followed them, trusting that Applestar was in the lead. 

Just as she exited her camp, she tripped over something and stumbled. Emberpaw hissed faintly in pain and Silverpaw glanced down to see a furry grey tail wrapped around her paws. 

She cringed in horror as Stormclaw’s body came into view, his face still frozen in a look of terror. Shadowclan had killed the guard before he could warn his clan. Those dishonorable brutes. His claws were still extended, and his eyes were wide and blank with fear. His belly and throat had been torn open. Silverpaw hoped his death had been quick, but judging by the deep scourges in the earth beneath him, he had struggled to stay alive for a time. 

Silverpaw looked away from his body and gently moved his tail with her paws. She maneuvered the wet grey tail over his hind legs as carefully as possible, all while supporting a groaning Emberpaw. 

“Stormclaw…”

A she-cat’s voice reached Silverpaw’s ears, and she watched as Honeyfrost limped forward to gaze at her father’s body. The pale tabby cat lowered her nose to her father’s ears. She closed her eyes tightly. Her body shook once with contained emotion. Silverpaw had never seen her mother in such a state. Then, the older she-cat straightened, and she spotted Silverpaw. Her mother’s icy blue gaze steeled, and she limped forward, passing by her father’s body as she went. 

“Let me help,” Honeyfrost rasped as she came up on Emberpaw’s other side, helping to support the young cat. 

Silverpaw dipped her head and did not respond. 

The three cats trailed after their clanmates for a while before Applestar’s yowl sounded out once more. 

Lightning flashed and Silverpaw could see her leader for a moment, at the head of the group, gazing out at them.

“We will go to Riverclan!”

The she-cat yowled, and the Thunderclan cats were too dazed to protest. Every cat was either too tired, to hurt, or too upset to say anything. They began moving again, sloughing through the mud and water around their paws as the rain pelted down. 

Silverpaw kept her head bowed as the rain came down and the thunder crashed. 

“Applestar! They’re behind us!”

Icefoot’s voice called out and Silverpaw glanced behind her. Sure enough, when the lightning lit the forest once more, she could see several Shadowclan warriors pelting towards them from Thunderclan’s camp. They were mere shadows in the distance now, but they would be upon the cats soon enough.

“Thunderclan, run to the lake as fast as you can! Help the injured! Thistletuft, Bluefeather, Furzepaw, help Rainheart!”

The grey queen’s eyes were blown wide in fear, and she gathered her kits close to her. Silverpaw ached to help but stayed next to Emberpaw, not willing to leave her side. Emberpaw let out a shuddering breath and wheezed as Silverpaw urged her small friend to move faster. 

Silverpaw and Honeyfrost pressed on, supporting Emberpaw between them. Caterwauls sounded behind them as the Shadowclan cats grew closer. 

“Faster!”

Lightblaze yowled from the back of the group, nosing Whitefern along as the pregnant she-cat panted. Honeyfrost glanced back at her sister and friend, eyes wide, but she stayed with her daughter. 

Finally, the Thunderclan cats burst out onto the shore of the lake and began racing toward Windclan. They would have to cross through if they wanted to reach Riverclan, but as long as they stayed close to the lake, they should be alright. 

Silverpaw wondered for a moment if they could seek refuge in Windclan, but Applestar probably didn’t want her clan mixed in with Rockheart and his supporters. 

_ Where has all the trust gone? _

Emberpaw shuddered and began to collapse. She was barely conscious, and Silverpaw looked to her mother in panic. 

“Silverpaw, help me,” Honeyfrost muttered as she began lifting Emberpaw onto her back. Silverpaw nodded and eased the small cat’s hind legs up and together, she and Honeyfrost began pelting along the shore. 

“Silverpaw! Hurry! They are getting closer!”

Silverpaw gasped as Patchpaw came up beside her, pressing against her pelt as they ran. She was so glad to see her brother that she nearly purred. He was injured, but his eyes were strong and steady as he urged his sister along. 

“Hollylight is ahead, she was with Nightfur last I saw,” he called through the whistling wind. 

Silverpaw blinked at him with relief. She had wondered where her wily sister had gone, and had been hoping the tabby was ahead of her. 

Yes! Silverpaw could smell that they had crossed into Windclan territory. The good feeling did not last long. 

“They are still following us!”

Lightblaze yowled and Silverpaw could hear her panicked clanmates’ wails.

_ Starclan help us…  _

Silverpaw thought and then remembered that there was no help for Thunderclan. Lightning lit up the sky once more, and she spotted several pelts dashing over the hill’s in Windclan territory. 

Her heart soared. Windclan had come to help!

She glanced at her mother, but the she-cat’s eyes were blown wide with panic. 

“It’s Rockheart,” Honeyfrost hissed into the wind and Silverpaw felt like wailing. 

The Windclan cats drew closer and Silverpaw glanced behind her at the Shadowclan cats racing along the shore after them. 

“Keep going, Thunderclan!”

Lightblaze yowled and Silverpaw watched as lightning flashed once more, spreading its claws across the sky. Silverpaw could see the Thunderclan deputy turn to face the oncoming Shadowclan warriors and gasped. 

Lightblaze was strong, but there was no way she could take on so many warriors!

“Lightblaze!”

Honeyfrost yowled as she saw her sister standing on the shore, alone, and then she met her kit’s eyes. Silverpaw thought for a second about her conversation with Puddlekit many sunrises ago. The kit’s tiny mew surfaced and Silverpaw blinked her eyes.

_ What would you do if some cat tried to take one of your brothers or sisters from you? _

_ I’d never let any cat take my littermates! I’d claw any cat who tried!  _

Silverpaw saw the look in her mother’s eyes and wanted to wail. 

But she understood. 

Honeyfrost gently laid Emberpaw on the pebbles below and gazed at Silverpaw and Patchpaw for a moment. The emotion in her eyes was so deep and visceral and full of fierce love, Silverpaw flinched. Then, her beautiful tabby mother tore her gaze away from her kits and dashed toward her sister on the shore.

“Honeyfrost!”

Patchpaw yowled and Silverpaw winced. Two more pelts dashed past her. It was Mousenose and Redspring. The she-cats ran past them and yowled at the oncoming Shadowclan and Windclan cats. The four she-cats stood together, bracing themselves for the oncoming attack. 

“Keep going, Thunderclan! We are close to the Riverclan border!” Applestar’s yowl came to her ears faintly, and she realized that Applestar had no idea what was going on behind her clan! In all the confusion, only she and Patchpaw knew what was happening, since they were the furthest behind, having been slowed by Emberpaw. 

Most of Thunderclan kept moving along the shore, and Silverpaw tore her gaze away from her mother.

“P-Patchpaw, help me, please,” Silverpaw mewed and her brother glanced at her. 

She was trying to heft Emberpaw onto her shoulders. Patchpaw glanced once at his mother and then leaned down next to Silverpaw. 

“I’ll carry h-”

“No! N-no, please just, help me,” Silverpaw managed and her brother dipped his head. 

If Silverpaw didn’t have Emberpaw on her shoulders, she knew she would race to her mother’s side and face the oncoming cats. And she knew she was too weak. She would die. And she was scared. 

Silverpaw stood shakily with her friend across her back, Emberpaw’s faint breath on her neck, and she began moving forward, each paw step carrying her further from her mother. 

_ YEROOOWWW! _

Silverpaw glanced back as Rockheart crashed into the Thunderclan cats, his clanmates behind him. Silverpaw could hear wails of terror from her clanmates ahead, and they began moving along faster. But she stopped and strained her eyes to see. 

The four Thunderclan warriors were a force, but more than ten warriors were closing in on them. Patchpaw looked away violently and began trodding after the rest of the clan. 

Silverpaw could not look away. 

Lightning lit up the lake, and she saw her mother rear up to slash at a Shadowclan cat. Thunder crashed. 

Lightning struck again.

Rockheart leapt toward Lightblaze.

Thunder crashes.

Another bolt of lighting. 

His claws sank into Honeyfrost instead. 

Thunder. A wail.

Lightning. 

Honeyfrost laying still across the pebbles. Rockheart raising a bloody paw with a sneer.

Thunder.

Silverpaw squeezed her eyes shut. 

_ Open your eyes, my love, my sweet kit. _

Silverpaw blinked open her eyes and gazed across the lake.

_ I’m just so excited for her to see the world! _

Her gaze flitted back toward her mother’s body as lightning struck. Her lovely tabby coat was bloodied and torn.

_ Stay still, kit! Your fur is a mess! _

Silverpaw then saw Rockheart, now lunging toward Lightblaze with a yowl.

_ I know you will figure it out. You were always the most clever, courageous kit. _

Lightblaze, unmoving, gazing at her sister’s body in horror. 

_ Think only of what your heart tells you it desires. _

Silverpaw raised her head to the dark night sky and roared in agony and pain for all she had lost. 

_ You save my life every day by giving me something to live for. _

The sky lit up and a claw of silver light flew toward the battling cats and Silverpaw fell to the ground under Emberpaw’s weight, unconsciousness stealing her mind. 

_ Remember, Silverpaw, there are so many cats who care for you and would claw the world for your safety and happiness. I will always be here for you, my kit. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyy


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE AT END

“Will they be alright?”

“Only time will tell… they made it this far.”

“I can’t believe Shadowclan would do this! They even took prisoners!”

“Oh, these poor cats… Flippaw, fetch me some more cobwebs. Redspring’s wounds are opening again.”

Silverpaw groaned and opened her eyes to allow a sliver of light in. The air smelled of rain and fish and herbs. Her fur felt sticky but she was resting upon what felt like soft moss. Her whole body ached, and she tried to lift her head. 

“Hold on there, Silverpaw. Don’t go opening your wounds too,” a voice meowed sternly and Silverpaw blinked up at a burly grey tom with kind yellow eyes. 

Against her better judgement, she growled lowly. The tom sighed. He glanced off to the side and mewed. 

“She’s awake, Applestar!”

The tom moved aside and Silverpaw saw her leader step into the den through long ferns at the entrance.

“Silverpaw, thank Starclan you’re awake,” Applestar mewed as she approached her apprentice. 

“Applestar… where am I?”

Silverpaw rasped and then coughed. The big grey tom bustled over with water soaked moss and Silverpaw cringed away. 

“Drink, Silverpaw,” her leader commanded and the apprentice slowly lowered her head to lap at the cool water. 

She let the cool liquid refresh her sore throat and quench her thirst. She dipped her head slightly to the tom when she was done and he moved away. 

“We are in Riverclan. We made it here thanks to you, Silverpaw.”

Silverpaw blinked at her mentor’s response. For a moment, Silverpaw let her gaze flit around the den. 

_ Emberpaw! _

The black-furred apprentice was sleeping in the nest next to hers, her tail tucked under her chin. There were multiple sticky looking substances plastered over her wounds and there was a thick swab of cobwebs wrapped around her paw. 

Silverpaw wanted to rise and go to her, but she knew she would be unable to. A ginger pelt caught her eye and she gasped as she spotted Redspring in the corner, twitching in her sleep, a wound on her shoulder trickling blood. Russetheart was next to her, groaning in pain.

Lionclaw, Blossomclaw, and Leaftail were also in the den, and Silverpaw felt a bit suffocated by all the cats. 

“I’m back!”

A familiar, cheerful voice mreowed and Silverpaw looked up in surprise as Flippaw entered the den. The apprentice’s paw was covered in white cobwebs which the grey tom took gratefully, immediately tending to the sleeping Redspring. Flippaw’s eyes found her, and he bounced over. 

“Silverpaw! You’re awake! Stonesplash and I were worried about you! What happened? Was it Shadowclan? Mistfall said you had been injured a while ago-”

“Flippaw, leave the poor cat alone! Come help me with Redspring,” the grey cat, Stonesplash, called out to the dark tabby apprentice. 

“I’m a medicine cat apprentice now! Isn’t it cool? Whitepaw says I-”

“Flippaw!”

Stonesplash called again and Flippaw bounced away. 

_ He must be a pawful…  _

Silverpaw thought idly before looking up at Applestar again. The pale ginger she-cat sighed, and she hesitated before crouching next to Silverpaw and licking the top of the she-cat’s head. 

“Tell me what happened,” Silverpaw mewed, resting her head on her paws as the clan leader continued grooming the young cat. 

“As you know, Shadowclan bought some sort of invisible force with them when they attacked. Ash… Ashflight, Smalltail, and Stormclaw died in camp and we were unable to recover their bodies before retreating,” Applestar’s mew trembled when she spoke her mother’s name and Silverpaw nosed her mentor’s paw gently, urging her to continue. 

Her rhythmic grooming continued. 

“As we were retreating, we lost one of Rainheart’s kits in all the confusion. Puddlekit is missing, and Thistletuft and Icefoot are currently out looking for her along the lake. I fear she may still be in Thunderclan territory, though. As we entered Windclan territory with Shadowclan on our tails, Rockheart, Flamefoot, Robinfur, and more came and ambushed us. Your mother…” 

Applestar trailed off and Silverpaw winced. Her mind was also flooded with concern for Puddlekit, the fiery grey she-kit of Rainheart’s litter. 

“G-go on.” 

“Your mother was killed by Rockheart. And then… well… you  _ did  _ something, Silverpaw.” 

Silverpaw pricked her ears, listening. 

“We all heard you call out… and then, this bolt of lightning came down and struck a tree. The tree fell between the cats, and Redspring came running back to us. Lightblaze and Mousenose were taken by the Shadowclan cats. Because the tree had fallen from the forest to the shore, Shadowclan was forced to go around, and by then we were long gone. Windclan was spooked, I think, and they fled once they were separated from Shadowclan. When we arrived here, Mudstar took us in, and all the medicine cats have been working to keep you all alive through the night. Bluefeather and Furzepaw are sleeping now, in the warriors' den.”

Silverpaw took this all in. 

“Thank you for telling me all of this… I think… I think I’d like to have some time,” Silverpaw murmured and Applestar rose to her paws, wincing at some injury to her leg. 

“Of course. I understand. Silverpaw, I am so sorry that I couldn’t prevent this attack, Honeyfrost didn’t deserve such a death,” Applestar mewed softly before padding slowly from the den. 

Silverpaw curled in on herself, closing her eyes. She thought of her sweet, gentle mother, and bit back a wail. No, she didn’t deserve to die like that. She didn’t deserve to die at all. Honeyfrost was gone, and what was worse, all the lost cats were unable to join Starclan because Starclan wasn’t there. 

Silverpaw flicked an ear as Stonesplash and Flippaw left the den, murmuring to each other just outside. 

Silverpaw felt anger surge inside her as she pictured her mother and her clanmates being dragged to the Dark Forest. What was she going to do? How could she help them? 

She sighed. She knew it was time to start considering her role in the prophecy seriously. 

“Silverpaw!”

Silverpaw’s head shot up, and she winced in pain as Hollypaw shot into the den, bundling against her sister. 

“Ouch, Hollypaw! Get off!”

Silverpaw muttered, her wounds burning. 

Hollypaw backed away but stayed close, her tabby pelt brushing against Silverpaw’s.

“I tried to stop her,” Patchpaw’s voice mewed, and he entered the den slowly, favoring a hind leg as he made his way over to his sisters.

Hollypaw flicked her tail and gazed at her sister. 

“We saw what you did with the lightning last night. How did you  _ do _ that?”

Hollypaw whispered, her eyes wide. Then, her gaze fell, growing somber. Patchpaw leaned against the tabby and Hollypaw shuddered once. The two cats were covered in poultices as well, and Silverpaw hated the sight of Patchpaw’s blood-stained white fur.

“I can’t believe Honeyfrost is gone,” Hollypaw choked out, pressing her face against Silverpaw’s shoulder. 

Despite the burning pain where her sister touched her, she licked her ears, attempting to comfort her, as Honeyfrost once did for her.

“She did it for Lightblaze…” 

Silverpaw murmured and the three littermates bowed their heads. Silverpaw was so grateful that she didn’t have to suffer this loss alone. Then, she remembered. 

“And Smalltail… oh, Hollypaw, I’m so sorry,” Silverpaw mewed and Hollypaw looked up. 

“It’s… it’s okay. I clawed one of Pineclaw’s ears off for what he did. He won’t be forgetting me anytime soon,” Hollypaw meowed strongly. 

“Stormclaw is gone too. He never even got a chance to warn us,” Silverpaw mewed and her littermates gasped. 

“Those foxhearts! I was wondering what happened to him,” Hollypaw mewed, her eyes outraged. 

“I bet it was those invisible warriors,” Patchpaw meowed softly and Hollypaw stood.

“How could Starclan let all of this happen to us? Surely they wouldn’t want us to leave our territory? There must be four clans around the lake,” Hollypaw huffed. 

Silverpaw’s ears fell in guilt at how much she had been keeping from her littermates. Patchpaw caught her eye and tilted his head seriously, his gaze intent. Silverpaw sighed and settled deeply into her nest.

“Hollypaw, sit back down. I have something I need to tell you both.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'VE GOT TWO QUESTIONS FOR YA'LL
> 
> \- Do you want a chapter detailing Patch and Holly's reaction to the prophecy? (I remember being disappointed by Power of the 3, that dang cliffhanger)
> 
> \- I've genuinely been struggling with Silverpaw's eventual warrior name. I've bounced between a million different ones, but I'm so inside her head that I almost feel like I can't pick a proper name. So what do you guys suggest? I'm cool with any names really, even non-canonical. Just looking for the right vibe. 
> 
> So yeah, ya'll can name our Silver girl :) 
> 
> ALSO I LOVE FLIPPAW HE'S A CUTIE


	34. Chapter 34

“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath WillowRise for a clan meeting!”

Applestar yowled, sitting atop a large willow stump with Mudstar at her side. Silverpaw padded forward, her whole body aching but a fire in her chest. 

It had been a half moon since Riverclan had taken Thunderclan in, and she was healing well. Her ear had been torn, and she had more scars than she could count, but her fur was growing back over most of her wounds and she felt strong. Hollypaw and Patchpaw joined her, their eyes bright and determined. 

Both were looking well, and Silverpaw was thankful that they were both with her today despite their losses. Mistfall padded up to Silverpaw and dipped her head in greeting before sitting next to her, Drizzlestorm at her side. The large grey tom flicked an ear and gave Silverpaw a kindly glance. 

Thunderclan and Riverclan had been getting along quite well. Redspring had been a nuisance for Stonesplash and Flippaw, but now that the she-cat was out of the medicine den, she had been a lot kinder to the Riverclan cats. The Riverclan queens, Blueheart and Greystream, had accepted Whitefern, Rainheart, and the kits into the den without hesitation. The grey Thunderclan queen was still worried sick for Puddlekit.

The little kit had still not been found, and many presumed that she had either been killed or captured along with Lightblaze and Mousenose. Thunderclan was itching to get their territory and their clanmates back, but they were not strong enough. Yet.

“We have some new warriors joining our ranks today!”

Applestar announced and both clans cheered. Riverclan had been hospitable, but Silverpaw knew it was only a matter of time before they would have to leave. 

“Hollypaw! Please step forward!”

The long-furred tabby glanced nervously at her littermates before padding up to the willow stump. Applestar leapt off the stump to stand in front of Hollypaw.

“I, Applestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn.”

Applestar looked at Hollypaw with glowing eyes. 

“Hollypaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?”

Silverpaw could see her sister shiver for a moment. 

“I do!”

“Then, by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Hollypaw, from this moment forward you will be known as Hollylight. Starclan honors your strength of spirit and your skill in battle, and we welcome you as a full member of Thunderclan!”

Applestar rested her head on Hollylight’s, and the new warrior licked her leader’s shoulder before stepping back. 

“Patchpaw!”

Applestar called out. Silverpaw nudged her brother warmly as he stood. He blinked at her before making his way toward the stump. He sat down and towered over his leader. Applestar looked up at him. 

“I, Applestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn.”

Patchpaw raised his head to the sky, as though looking for something, and Silverpaw felt her heart clench. 

“Patchpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?”

“I do.”

The tom spoke softly but strongly as he returned his gaze to his leader. 

“Then, by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Patchpaw, from this moment forward you will be known as Patchwhisper. Starclan honors your thoughtfulness and your fierce loyalty, and we welcome you as a full member of Thunderclan!”

Patchwhisper lowered his head so Applestar could rest hers between his ears, and he licked her shoulder before stepping aside to sit with Hollylight. 

“Silverpaw! Come forward!” 

Silverpaw breathed in deeply as she stood, all of her clanmates’ eyes on her. Her heart ached for her mother’s gaze, but she steeled herself as she padded toward her leader. 

She sat in front of Applestar and the she-cat gazed at her with pride. Silverpaw’s chest puffed up, and she gazed back strongly.

“I, Applestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn.”

Silverpaw closed her eyes for a moment. She was finally here, in this moment. 

“Silverpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?”

“I do.”

Silverpaw did not hesitate as she opened her eyes. She had already lost her mother, surely that hurt worse than death. 

“Then, by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Silverpaw, from this moment forward you will be known as Silverfrost. Starclan honors your courageous heart and your passionate nature, and we welcome you as a full member of Thunderclan!”

Applestar leaned forward to rest her head on Silverfrost’s, and she licked her leader’s shoulder.

“Your mother would be very proud of you today.”

Applestar whispered before stepping back. Silverfrost’s eyes shone as she turned to face the clans. 

She was proud of her name. She could now carry her mother with her wherever she went.

“Hollylight! Patchwhisper! Silverfrost!”

Both clans cheered and Silverfrost stood tall, feeling pride wash over her. At the entrance to the medicine den, Emberpaw was being supported by Furzepaw. 

“Silverfrost!”

The apprentice called out strongly and Silverfrost felt her pelt warm before determination gripped her pelt.

She needed to figure out how to get her clanmates and her territory back. Then, she would find the Dark Forest and rid it of the evil festering there. She had no idea how she would do it, but she knew that with Emberpaw and her littermates by her side, anything was possible. 

“Tonight, because we are not in our own camp, our new warriors will watch over the elders' den and the nursery, to ensure that all cats are safe tonight!”

Applestar called out, shaking Silverfrost from her reverie, and Mudstar dipped his head appreciatively. No matter how close the two clans were, that level of trust had not been earned. One clan could not simply trust another to guard every cat’s life.

Mudstar stepped forward.

“Riverclan shall continue to offer aid to Thunderclan during this time of crisis. You will be welcome here until you are able to take back your rightful territory,” he rumbled and Applestar inclined her head. 

“Windclan has not made any trouble on our border since the attack, and Applestar and I have decided to take a patrol to their camp and confront Runningstar about her warrior’s betrayal of the warrior code.”

This was met with many volunteering yowls. Windclan had played a large role in chasing Thunderclan away, and many cats were outraged at Runningstar’s lack of leadership. 

“Quiet! We have already chosen those who will come with us. Shellfoot and Drizzlestorm from my clan,”

“And Nightfur and Blossomclaw from Thunderclan,” Applestar finished 

“We leave at dawn. Clan meeting dismissed,” Mudstar announced and he padded off into his den, talking lowly with his deputy, Darkfur, and a senior warrior, Pikeripple, as he went. Pikeripple had been instrumental in helping Thunderclan recover. He had taken Hollylight and Patchwhisper for fishing lessons already, and most of Thunderclan thought highly of the kind tom.

Applestar caught Silverfrost’s gaze.

“I am so very proud of you, Silverfrost,” Applestar padded close to the young warrior and touched her nose to hers. 

“Thank you, Applestar. You were a great mentor,” Silverfrost mewed back, heart filled with emotion. 

“Hmph…. I was great, wasn’t I?”

Applestar jested softly and Silverfrost purred. 

“You were great too. Go now, and join your friends. Tonight you will sit vigil over the nursery, and the sun will set soon. Enjoy your first moments as a warrior,” Applestar mewed and padded away, congratulating Hollylight and Patchwhisper as she went. 

Silverfrost’s littermates padded over to her. 

“Congratulations,  _ Silverfrost _ ,” Hollylight mewed, her tone bright. 

Patchwhisper dipped his head, eyes shining. 

“I wish Honeyfrost and Mintfur could’ve seen us today,” he murmured sadly and Silverfrost licked his ear. 

Her littermates had been shocked to hear of the prophecy and Starclan’s absence, but Silverfrost was surprised when they had quickly rallied. They were with her no matter what, and Silverfrost couldn’t be more grateful. However, deep down, she knew she was putting their lives in danger the more they knew, and she would tread carefully from now on.

“We’ll figure this whole thing out. But for tonight, let’s try to enjoy ourselves for once,” Silverfrost suggested and her brother lifted his head. 

“You’re right-”

“Hey, Patchwhisper, nice name,” Whitepaw interrupted as she padded up, her calico fur neatly groomed. 

“Oh, uh, thanks…” Patchwhisper licked his chest fur and Silverfrost tilted her head. 

Before she could say anything, a soft pelt pressed against hers, and she purred.

“Emberpaw,” she breathed and turned to look at the she-cat. 

The black she-cat was still weak, and her paw was still healing, but her long dark fur covered her wounds and hid the scars along her body. She leaned heavily on Silverfrost but her eyes and ears were alert. Silverfrost thought of when her friend was still in the nursery during the hard leafbare, and how small and scrawny the she-cat had seemed. 

Now, despite her size, the whole clan knew she was one of the most formidable fighters, having aided most of her clanmates during the battle, zipping around like a blur. Silverfrost was so very proud of the younger cat.

“Silverfrost,” Emberpaw mewed back, a purr rising in her throat.

“Congratulations,” she continued as she leaned against the taller she-cat. 

Silverfrost licked her ears. Patchwhisper was chatting idly with Whitepaw now, and Silverfrost looked around for her sister. Hollylight had already flitted away, and was grooming Greystorm near the warriors' den. Flippaw trotted over to Hollylight and greeted her, sitting down and sharing tongues with his old friend from the Gathering moons ago. 

“I can’t wait to hunt with you guys as warriors!”

Mistfall bounded up, followed by Drizzlestorm. Silverfrost dipped her head and mreowed her agreement. Patchwhisper looked up from his conversation. 

“Say, where are you sitting vigil tonight, Silverp-frost?”

Her brother asked.

“I was assigned to the nursery.”

“Ah. Hollylight and I are to stand guard at the elders' den,” Patchwhisper mewed and Silverfrost shrugged. 

She liked Rainheart’s kits, and she felt much more protective of the nursery since they had lost Puddlekit. 

“Hah, good luck Patchwhisper! Troutleap and Stormwhisker will talk your ears off,” Mistfall purred and Silverfrost felt a pang of grief at the thought of Ashflight, who had been Thunderclan’s only elder. 

Silverfrost had seen Applestar’s gaze fade into the distance many a time, and she knew the leader mourned her mother deeply. The two had always been close. Ashflight had not been as close with her other litters, Blossomclaw and Rainheart making up her second, and Thistletuft in her third litter. The clan had been unable to perform proper burials for their lost clanmates, and this too dragged at Silverfrost’s pelt as she was sure it did for the rest of her clan.

“I don’t mind elders,” Patchwhisper mewed and Whitepaw nudged him. 

“Before you have to sit vigil, share a meal with me,” she mewed.

“Actually, I-”

“I wasn’t asking, Patchwhisper,” Whitepaw trotted away toward the freshkill pile. 

Patchwhisper stumbled to his paws and followed her, fur ruffled. Emberpaw’s whiskers twitched. 

“Interesting…” 

“What?”

Silverfrost glanced at her friend and Emberpaw said nothing, only stared off where Patchwhisper and Whitepaw were crouched over some freshkill. Mistfall’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly as she looked at the Riverclan apprentice, and she excused herself, padding away with Drizzlestorm on her tail. 

“What was that?”

Silverfrost tilted her head, puzzled, and Emberpaw purred louder.

“Help me back to my nest, mouse-brain,” Emberpaw mewed and slowly rose to her paws. 

As the two she-cat padded toward the medicine den, a voice called out. 

“Hey, Silverfrost!”

Silverfrost turned to see Nightfur padding over, her eyes shining with happiness. 

“Honeyfrost would be so proud of you today!”

She chirped, eyes darkening slightly at the mention of her mother. She pressed on, shaking her head as though to wipe away her thoughts. 

“Hey listen, after the patrol tomorrow, I’ve got to talk to you about something, alright?”

Nightfur’s eyes were intent and Silverfrost nodded. 

“Of course, Nightfur,” she mewed to the spirited warrior. 

The black she-cat purred and butted her head against Silverfrost’s before trotting away to join Redspring and Leaftail by the fresh kill pile. 

The sun began to set just as Silverfrost settled Emberpaw into her nest. She bid the young cat goodbye as the apprentice curled up to sleep. 

Silverfrost left the medicine den, getting ready for the chilly night ahead. 

Leaf fall had arrived, and Silverfrost only hoped Thunderclan would be home before leafbare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Went with Silverfrost for her mother. Liked "storm", but there's another creator's fanfic character with a name quite similar (Silentstorm). Also, where the heck does Riverclan gather? I chose WillowRise, but...


	35. Chapter 35

“Hey, Silverfrost! Wake up, lazybones!”

Silverfrost blinked her eyes open wearily. The night had been long, and the wind coming off the lake had sunk right through her thin pelt. Icefoot had come to relieve her at dawn, and she had collapsed into a new nest that had been made for her in the apprentices' den, since the warriors' den was already crowded.

Hollylight and Patchwhisper were already up and out of their nests, presumably out and about camp, and Silverfrost yawned. 

“Come on!”

A voice called again and Silverfrost groaned, rising to her paws. Her wounds still ached now and then, but she was nearly strong enough to hunt and fight once more. 

She stretched and emerged from the den. She blinked in surprise. Redspring and Foxstrike stood at the entrance. Redspring jumped to her paws. 

“Finally! Let’s get a move on already,” she mewed impatiently, flicking her tail. 

“Uh, what’s going on?”

Silverfrost mewed with puzzlement. 

“Bluefeather and Stonesplash agreed that it’s time for you to leave camp and stretch your legs. We’ve been instructed to show you around a bit and to bring you back once your wounds begin to ache again,” Redspring mewed eagerly. 

“So get your lazy tail moving!”

She darted toward the Riverclan entrance. Foxstrike said nothing. He had been fairly despondent ever since Mousenose and Lightblaze had been captured by Shadowclan. Silverfrost’s heart went out to the gruff tom. It must be hard to be without his mate. Then she thought of poor Oakrumble. Lightblaze’s mate hadn’t spoken a word since she was taken. He barely ate, and patrolled all day. Both toms were obviously deeply distressed. 

“Pikeripple will be joining us,” Foxstrike growled as they followed the red she-cat to the entrance. 

As if on cue, a large, long-furred tabby padded over from the warriors' den. 

“Everyone is ready, yes?”

He mewed politely, and Foxstrike grunted an affirmative. Pikeripple dipped his head and padded past Redspring, who was shuffling her paws anxiously. 

“We will go to StoneBridge today. That will give you a good look over our territory, plus, I can show you our borders from a safe distance, Silverfrost,” the tom rumbled as he flicked his tail for the cats to follow him out of camp. 

Silverfrost fell into step next to Redspring, while Foxstrike stayed well behind the group. 

“Wait till you try swimming, Silverfrost! I’m already pretty good at it, but every other cat seems to hate it!” 

Silverfrost did not look forward to swimming. Redspring glanced at her. 

“Yeah, I know. I hope we can go back to our camp soon, I’ll tear all those Shadowclan cats a new one!”

Redspring growled, her eyes fiery. Stormclaw had been her father, and the she-cat was obviously vengeful. 

“First we have to get Mousenose and Lightblaze back… Thunderclan needs a deputy,” Silverfrost replied and Redspring nodded. 

“Of course! Then, we will plan our attack!”

“Will you two she-cats shut your mouths for once?”

Foxstrike hissed from behind them and Redspring’s eyes grew dark. 

“Don’t you want Mousenose back, Foxstrike?”

The red cat responded and Foxstrike scoffed. 

“Of course I do.”

“... and Lightblaze?”

Silverfrost winced as Redspring added on that last part. Foxstrike stopped. 

“What is that supposed to mean?”

He hissed and Redspring turned around to face him. Ahead, Pikeripple looked uncomfortable as he watched the Thunderclan cats.

“Only that you don’t seem too concerned for your  _ real _ mate!”

Redspring growled back and Silverfrost remembered that Mousenose had been the fiery she-cat’s mentor. 

“How dare you!?”

“No, how dare you. All you do is go on about Lightblaze and how horrible she is, while you completely ignore Mousenose! We know you are still mooning after Lightblaze, don’t deny it,” Redspring sprung to her absent ex-mentor’s defense. 

“Stupid young cat. You know nothing of me. No cat does,” Foxstrike stalked forward and Silverfrost’s fur began to rise. 

“Alright, Foxstrike, I think that’s enough-”

Pikeripple tried to cut in but Foxstrike whirled on the tom. 

“Stay out of this!”

He swiped a paw out at Pikeripple who jumped back, looking confused. Redspring also looked mildly puzzled, and she laid her fur flat. 

“Whatever Foxstrike, don’t get your tail in a twist. Just saying, Lightblaze isn’t yours-”

Redspring was on her back under the mercy of Foxstrike’s claws, having been cut off. The tom leaned close to her and snarled. 

“She  _ is  _ mine.”

He leapt off the she-cat and padded away. 

“I’ll see you all back in camp,” he muttered as he left. 

“Redspring, are you alright?”

Silverfrost helped the she-cat to her paws. 

“I’m fine. That foxheart. I don’t see why Mousenose stays with him,” Redspring grumbled, shaking out her fur. 

Silverfrost silently agreed. 

“Hmm… let us continue on,” Pikeripple mewed, and the she-cats nodded. 

They were silent the rest of the way, crossing over thin streams and muddy banks as they went. Even Redspring had been silenced, obviously shaken. 

“Ah, here we are.” 

Pikeripple rumbled as he led the two cats up onto a rocky path that went over the rushing water below. He and Redspring leapt up onto the rocky border of the bridge. Silverfrost hesitated before leaping. Her wounds were still delicate.

“This is StoneBridge. We can survey most of our territory from here, and watch for danger if need be.”

Well, now she had to look. Silverfrost gasped as she leapt up onto the rocky ledge. She could see so far across the territories! She could even see her own territory across the lake, and her heart ached for home. She missed the taste of robin and the smell of the forest. Here, everything was so… wet. Her bones ached, and she hated always being damp with mist or mud. 

“Riverclan’s borders have rarely changed, even through all the past seasons. We have attempted to keep out of many conflicts unless we are called upon by our warrior ancestors to aid another clan. You may think us secluded, reclusive, and we might agree. Our way of life is so different than that of the other clans. We fish for our food and water is always plentiful, even in the worst of droughts. We relish a good storm and our thick pelts protect from the harshest of winters. We have survived this way for so long…” 

Pikeripple trailed off and glanced at the two Thunderclan cats. 

“But I would hate to see Thunderclan banished from their territory. I want you both to know that I and Blueheart, my mate, will help you in any way we can, even if it means a fight.”

Silverfrost gaped and Redspring responded.

“Mudstar doesn’t seem to keen on taking his clan to battle,” she commented. 

Pikeripple dipped his head. 

“Mudstar is wise, but he is old. If he does not see what his clan must do, then I promise there are those of us who would… disobey an order or two if it meant helping our allies gain back their territory.”

Pikeripple looked at the two cats kindly. Silverfrost studied the tom and spoke before Redspring could.

“Thank you, Pikeripple. Thunderclan is honored to have support,” she mewed, and he dipped his massive tabby head. 

_ Thunderclan has allies… true allies…  _

Silverfrost thought as she gazed across the territory. Thunderclan just might have a chance at victory against Shadowclan, but what about the Dark Forest? It seemed the ghostly cats had aligned themselves with Shadowclan, and perhaps Windclan, and Silverfrost shivered. 

She was desperate to return to the forest, but what would that mean for her in her fight against the darkness? 


	36. Chapter 36

  
Silverfrost picked at the fish in front of her. She just could not get used to the foul taste. She pushed it away wearily. The trip across Riverclan’s vast territory had taken a lot out of her, and even though the sun was still high, she just wanted sleep. Redspring had gone out again with her sister, Leaftail. Silverfrost hoped the young cat wouldn’t cause any more trouble with Foxstrike. 

She hadn’t seen the tom since she got back, and she was glad for it. His attitude grew worse every day, as evidenced by his attack on Redspring. Perhaps once they got Mousenose and Lightblaze back, he would figure things out. She hoped so, at least. Even Foxstrike’s closest friend in the clan, Lionclaw, was avoiding the grouchy tom. 

“Not hungry?”

Emberpaw mewed and Silverfrost blinked back to reality. 

“I’m just not a fan of fish, it seems,” she mewed back. 

The two she-cats were resting together outside the medicine den. Emberpaw was growing stronger every day, but she was still confined to the herb-scented den. 

“I actually kind of like it,” Emberpaw purred, and she pulled Silverfrost’s fish over to her.

Silverfrost purred and nudged her lightly. 

“You can have all the fish you want, I certainly won’t protest. Ya know, you’re starting to look like a Riverclan cat. Long fur, likes fish… a lot…” 

Emberpaw’s eyes narrowed.

“You calling me fat?”

Silverfrost whiskers twitched and Emberpaw batted at her muzzle lightly. 

“Cheeky warrior. Shoulda known getting promoted would go to your head,” Emberpaw mewed good-naturedly.

Silverfrost pressed her cheek to the smaller cat’s shoulder affectionately. Emberpaw gazed at her and licked her torn ear. The tip of her grey ear was now missing from the battle, but Emberpaw didn’t seem to mind it at all, so Silverfrost really didn’t care about it. She mewed to the she-cat.

“It’ll be your turn soon, Emberpaw.”

“They’re back!”

A she-cat, Shellfoot, yowled, and the cats in the camp rose to their paws eagerly. Sure enough, Applestar and Mudstar padded into the camp followed by their warriors. Several cats tried to crowd them but Applestar waved them off. 

“You will all be informed soon. For now, Mudstar and I must reconvene privately, with our deputies.”

Applestar announced and Thistletuft padded over to the Thunderclan leader. He had been serving as a temporary deputy while Applestar spent much of her time planning with her warriors and talking with Mudstar and his deputy, Darkfur. Oakrumble stepped forward as though to say something, but then he sat back, his eyes cloudy once more, tail still. Silverfrost’s heart ached for the despairing tom. She knew he wanted to get Lightblaze back as soon as possible.

“Silverfrost,” Nightfur mewed as she broke away from the patrol to join her younger kin. 

“How was it?”

Silverfrost asked intently and Nightfur sighed. 

“Come with me. There’s a lot to say,” she mewed tiredly and padded toward the entrance, waiting for Silverfrost to catch up. 

The younger warrior stood and butted Emberpaw lightly on her head. Emberpaw blinked and nodded for her to follow Nightfur, her eyes soft. Silverfrost dipped her head lightly and followed the black warrior out of camp. They said nothing until they were out of earshot, and Nightfur guided Silverfrost to a babbling creek. She sat on a dry part of the bank and Silverfrost waited. 

“The meeting went… pretty poorly. Runningstar had no idea any of her warriors had attacked us, and she denied their involvement. R-Rockheart was there,” Nightfur’s voice hesitated. 

Silverfrost hissed. He had murdered their mother in cold blood. 

“Rockheart was there, and he seemed a bit alarmed when we all entered camp. Applestar told Runningstar that he had led the attack and again, Runningstar denied it. She did seem a bit… doubtful, though. Hopefully we’ve planted a seed that she might think about. But listen, I wanted to talk to you about something else,” Nightfur added, looking more urgent now. 

Silverfrost tilted her head. 

“Go on.”

Nightfur looked at her paws. 

“Before we left camp, I managed to see Rabbitbreeze. Apparently, Rockheart has been sending messages to Shadowclan somehow! But anyway, Mousenose and Lightblaze are in Shadowclan’s camp, not ours!”

Silverfrost gasped. Rockheart must be communicating through the Dark Forest! How else could he know so much? What a tactical, terrible advantage… 

“Are you sure you believe Rabbitbreeze? Why didn’t you tell Applestar?”

“Of course I trust him!”

Nightfur hissed. 

“And I couldn’t tell Applestar because she’d suspect where I got my information! Rabbitbreeze is going to continue acting like Rockheart’s supporter, so he can get more information. He wants to meet with us tomorrow when the moon is high,” Nightfur added, and Silverfrost winced. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea…” 

Silverfrost muttered. It was enough hiding Nightfur’s secret, but to throw herself into the mix? 

“Please, Silverfrost. I only told you this because I trust you. Icefoot doesn’t even want to speak to Rabbitbreeze, but you passed along his message to me before we were attacked at camp! Please, meet him.”

Silverfrost met her kin’s eyes. Nightfur’s amber gaze seemed so hopeful and for the first time, she put herself in the she-cat’s paws. In love with a different clan cat, feeling like she’s betraying her whole clan, her own brother not supporting her... 

Silverfrost sighed. 

“I’ll meet him.”

Nightfur’s eyes lit up and she purred. Then, her whiskers twitched. 

“And another thing… I’m having his kits.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooo


	37. Chapter 37

“Psst! Wake up!”

Silverfrost was already awake. She snuck out of the den, stepping over her littermates as she went. Nightfur was waiting just outside. The moon was high, and it was time to meet with Rabbitbreeze. 

Silverfrost had been shocked, but not completely surprised by Nightfur’s announcement. Apparently, Furzepaw had told her after the battle when she was dressing the she-cat’s wounds. No other cat knew besides Rabbitbreeze and Silverfrost. She was due in a moon and a half, but Nightfur felt she couldn’t risk going to the nursery, no matter how much Furzepaw urged her to. Silverfrost worried about her kin.

She nodded to the warrior, and together they began sneaking toward the elders’ den, for behind it was an exit to the dirtplace, and then the territory. 

They were silent as they went, but Silverfrost couldn’t help but feel like some cat was watching her. She shivered but continued after Nightfur. 

Once they were out of camp, Nightfur paused. 

“Alright, so we are going to meet on the border in front of the Horseplace. You might have to swim-”

“Where do two think you’re going?”

A voice made both she-cats freeze. They whirled around. Redspring trotted out of the shadows, an excited look on her face. 

“Going on an adventure without me, Nightfur? I’m hurt,” she mewed teasingly and Silverfrost breathed a sigh of relief. 

Redspring was one of Nightfur’s closest friends, she wouldn’t betray their excursion to Applestar. 

“Redspring! Did you follow us?”

“Of course I did!”

Redspring purred and butted against her friend affectionately. Nightfur sighed in exasperation.

“Go back to camp, Redspring.” 

“Nope.”

“Please?”

“Still no!”

Nightfur glanced at Silverfrost desperately but the younger cat shrugged. 

“Just let her come with us. She’ll just follow us anyway,” Silverfrost suggested helplessly. 

“Listen to our young friend, Nightfur, she’s a clever one,” Redspring purred and glanced at Silverfrost appreciatively. 

“Fine! Fine, you can come. Just be quiet and don’t say a word until I say so,” Nightfur grumbled and Redspring’s tail waved happily. 

Together, the three she-cats padded across the territory, following Nightfur’s lead. The trip was easy, until… 

“Oh no…” 

Silverfrost muttered as they came upon a stream too wide to leap over. 

“Sorry, Silverfrost, I tried to tell you earlier,” Nightfur mewed apologetically as she slipped into the cool water. 

“It’s not too cold yet, I promise!”

Redspring waited for Silverfrost to follow Nightfur into the water. At the younger cat’s glance, she explained. 

“I’m a good swimmer, remember? I’ll help you if you need it.”

Silverfrost gulped and padded forward. She dipped her paws in the water. It wasn’t too cold, but she knew it would feel different once completely submerged. 

She slipped further in, shivering as the water closed in around her body and over her back. It soaked through her thin pelt in a heartbeat, and she was already shivering. Then, her paws weren’t on solid ground anymore. She panicked and flailed for a moment before a voice called out softly from behind her. 

“Just kick your hind legs! They do most of the work. Paddle with your front! That’s it, keep going!”

Redspring kept calling out similar encouragement as Silverfrost slowly made her way across the small river. Then, her paws touched down again, and she dashed out of the water, trembling with the cold. Redspring followed, shaking the water off and licking a paw. 

“You did good. Patchwhisper nearly drowned when he first went swimming,” she mewed before Nightfur spoke. 

“Shake off, Silverfrost. We are almost there. If we keep moving, you’ll be warmer.”

Silverfrost nodded and shook out her fur. She was very cold. Now, the group travelled much closer together, trying to soak up what little warmth each had to offer. A stench reached Silverfrost’s nose, and she wrinkled her face. 

“What is that?”

“Horses,” Nightfur responded, looking amused at the younger cat’s disgust. 

Redspring wrinkled her nose too but said nothing. Again they fell silent. They came up on a fence and Silverfrost could see large creatures standing still in the distance. 

_ Those must be horses… _

She moved closer to Nightfur. At a certain point along the fence, Nightfur gestured for them to stop and wait. Redspring sat, looking incredibly curious. Silverfrost shivered. 

“I’m sorry, Silverfrost. I know it’s cold,” Nightfur apologized. 

Silverfrost’s teeth chattered, and she did not respond. Nightfur hesitated before beginning to groom the younger cat’s pelt. Silverfrost’s heart ached as she was reminded of Honeyfrost. Nightfur had the same air of warmth around her, and she rasped her tongue along Silverfrost’s pelt instinctually. 

_ She will be a good mother. _

Silverfrost thought for the first time as she began to warm up. It was true. Nightfur, though young, was kind and warm and funny, everything any cat could want in a mother. Her kits were going to be very lucky indeed, no matter their half-clan blood. 

“Nightfur!” 

A voice whispered and the three she-cats looked up. Rabbitbreeze poked his head up from behind the fence further down and trotted over quickly, greeting his mate affectionately. Redspring jumped forward.

“What is this?”

She mewed and Nightfur looked at her friend evenly. 

“This is my mate, Rabbitbreeze. He’s going to try and help us get Lightblaze and Mousenose back.”

Redspring looked at her friend for a long moment. The two she-cat’s, friends since kithood, seemed to hold a silent conversation. Then, Redspring sat down. 

“Okay.”

Silverfrost was surprised at how quickly the red cat accepted Rabbitbreeze. Even she still had her concerns, but Redspring looked as calm as she would sharing tongues with her own clanmates. 

“Have you been safe?”

Nightfur returned her attention to the tom. He licked her ear and Silverfrost looked down. 

“Yes, Rockheart doesn’t know a thing, I promise. Now, I have much to tell you all and little time to do it. He’s expecting me back soon, I told him I was out hunting for my sister, Wrensong, and her kits.”

Silverfrost nodded and sat down as well, patiently waiting for him to continue speaking. Rabbitbreeze collected his thoughts before continuing. 

“Rockheart and his supporters know that Thunderclan believes their prisoners are in Thunderclan camp. He and Ivystar are counting on it, actually. They know you are all getting stronger and are waiting for an attack or a rescue mission to come to your old camp. Ivystar has positioned the bulk of her warriors in your camp, and Rockheart would trap you in Thunderclan territory from Windclan’s side of the border. But that’s only if you travel through Windclan territory. Shadowclan also has a constant patrol watching their lake border, but it’s much smaller. They aren’t counting on Thunderclan to pick Shadowclan over Windclan so most of the warriors aren’t even in Shadowclan territory.”

Rabbitbreeze informed then and Redspring looked deep in thought, her claws sliding in and out. 

Silverfrost spoke. 

“Who is guarding Shadowclan camp, then?”

“As far as I know, no cat, besides the prisoners’ guards. Pineclaw is one of them, but there are more. I don’t know all their names,” Rabbitbreeze looked apologetic and Nightfur pressed close to him. 

“Who do they have…” Silverfrost breathed and Rabbitbreeze’s ears perked up. 

“Ah, yes, that’s what I wanted to tell you all. I spoke with Rockheart and Robinfur today. Shadowclan has Puddlekit, along with Lightblaze and Mousenose. The kit has been putting up a bit of a fight, from what I heard. Always trying to escape.”

Silverfrost breathed a sigh of relief. They were all alive, including Puddlekit. 

“We need to tell Applestar!”

Nightfur exclaimed and suddenly, Redspring looked up. 

“No, we shouldn’t. The fewer cats that know about this, the better. And, knowing Applestar, she’ll attempt peace first. At least, Mudstar will. Ivystar would get suspicious, and would move more of her warriors back into camp just in case. No… no. We need to get our clanmates back. Just us.” 

Silverfrost shuffled her paws. Not tell Applestar? It felt wrong, but she understood the red cat’s reasoning. Nightfur looked uncomfortable as well. 

“I-I can’t rescue them with you,” she mewed slowly and Silverfrost knew why. 

Redspring didn’t.

“Why not! They are your clanmates! Your deputy!”

Redspring looked angry as she rose to her paws and Nightfur winced. She opened her mouth but Rabbitbreeze beat her to it. 

“She is in no condition to fight right now!”

Redspring pushed her face into the tom’s.

“Why?”

She hissed. 

“Because I’m having kits.” 

Nightfur spoke and Redspring looked at her in shock. The she-cat sat down, her fur smoothing. 

“K-kits?”

Redspring muttered, awed. 

“Yes, kits. Now listen, I agree that we shouldn’t tell the leaders, but it can’t just be you and Silverfrost. It’s too dangerous. You need to bring more cats with you; who can we trust?”

“I can send along a Windclan cat to help… this is my clan’s fault. I can’t join you, Rockheart would suspect me, but there is another cat who can help you.” 

Rabbitbreeze added and Nightfur nodded to him. Silverfrost considered her options. 

“I trust my littermates with my life, but I don’t want them mixed up in this…” 

Oakrumble was too weak, considering he hadn’t been eating. Plus, she couldn’t trust the tom to stay quiet about it all. Then she glanced at Redspring. 

“What about Greystorm? Mousenose is his mother, after all…” 

Redspring looked up, still shaken but nodded. 

“Greystorm wouldn’t hesitate.”

Nightfur nodded to them. 

“I say you all meet on the island tomorrow night. There’s no time to waste. More cats will start planning things, and I’ve already heard rumors that Applestar is planning an attack on Thunderclan’s camp. She thinks our clanmates are there, so we have to beat her to it. Rabbitbreeze, can your cat make it there tomorrow night?”

“Yes, he can.” 

“Good, then it’s settled.” 

Nightfur then bade her mate goodbye. Redspring and Silverfrost exchanged a look before Rabbitbreeze bounded away into the night. 

“I’ll talk to Greystorm in the morning,” Redspring mewed softly. 

Nightfur padded up to her friend. 

“Oh, Redspring… I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Rabbitbreeze or our kits…” 

Nightfur nuzzled her friend and Redspring sighed. 

“No more secrets?”

“No more secrets,” Nightfur responded, and Redspring blinked in acceptance. 

Silverfrost’s heart was pounding. Tomorrow night, they would invade Shadowclan to bring back their lost clanmates. Tomorrow night, Thunderclan would get their deputy back. Tomorrow night, Silverfrost would bring Puddlekit back to her mother. Tomorrow night. 


	38. Chapter 38

“-and then I grabbed it with my claws and heaved it out of the water! Even Darkfur was impressed!”

Minnowpaw, one of the eager Riverclan apprentices, was telling Silverfrost and Emberpaw about her hunting that day. Pikeripple, Darkfur, and another warrior, Reedstalk, had taken the apprentice fishing with them. She had been going on for a while now. The sun was high and Silverfrost could tell the warmth of green leaf was very quickly drawing to a close. Though the sun was high, the air was cool, and Silverfrost snuggled against Emberpaw for warmth. 

Across the camp, she spotted Redspring, Patchwhisper, and Hollylight heading into the medicine den. Both she-cats seemed alright. Silverfrost figured it must be a thorn, or maybe they were visiting Russetheart or Furzepaw. The Shadowclan medicine cat had announced he would stay with Thunderclan until they won back their territory. Redspring waved her tail to her across camp before disappearing into the den.

She dreaded the night. Redspring had passed the message to her that Greystorm would join them, but she was terrified for what the moon’s rising would bring. Her wounds were still fairly delicate, and she didn’t want them to open again. Hopefully, they’d get all their clanmates back and arrive in camp in one piece. Hopefully. 

“Hey, you alright?” 

Emberpaw whispered as Minnowpaw continued yowling on. Silverfrost nodded. 

“Yes, I’m fine. I think I’m just hungry. I’m going to go see if I can catch something without scales,” she attempted at a jest but Emberpaw saw through her. 

“Fine, don’t tell me… have fun hunting,” the she-cat murmured. 

Silverfrost wanted so badly to tell her everything, but she ducked her head and rose to her paws. 

“I’ll be back later. Minnowpaw, keep Emberpaw company, yeah?”

“Of course! Then, Darkfur leapt into the water and…” 

Minnowpaw’s voice faded as Silverfrost padded away toward the camp entrance. 

“Mind if I join you?”

Silverfrost turned to see Applestar padding toward her. 

“Of course, Applestar.” 

She dipped her head to the leader and the two padded out of camp together. Silverfrost kept an eye out for any prey, but without trees, most prey could only be found in the water or in burrows. 

Mouse!

Silverfrost stopped dead in her tracks as the small furry creature darted across her path and stopped several fox-lengths away, sniffing through the leaves. She glanced at Applestar and her leader nodded. 

She stalked forward silently. The mouse did not sense her, and the air was in her favor, blowing upwind. The scent of the mouse made her mouth water and she leapt forward, coming down on the creature briskly, snapping its neck in a quick bite. 

“Good job!”

Applestar commented and Silverfrost purred. This reminded her of her training with Applestar. 

“Silverfrost, I want to talk to you for a moment,” Applestar continued. 

This also reminded Silverfrost of her apprentice days. She groaned and dropped the mouse at her paws. 

“Alright.”

She mewed carefully, unsure of where her leader was going with this. 

“I saw you, Nightfur, and Redspring leave last night,” she mewed quietly. 

Silverfrost winced. So that’s who had been watching her! She had assumed it was Redspring’s eyes she had felt, but she should have known. 

“I’m sor-”

“Let me finish,” Applestar went on, and Silverfrost’s mouth snapped shut. 

“I don’t want to know where you were. I trust you. Plus, I know that Nightfur is expecting Rabbitbreeze’s kits. Furzepaw is a bad liar and a loyal medicine cat, two things that work in my favor. But, I have a feeling you didn’t only go for Nightfur’s sake. So, I will say this, Silverfrost. Be careful, and come back to me in one piece.” 

Applestar finished and picked up the mouse. 

“Continue on, and I’ll take this back for Rainheart and the kits,” Applestar mewed around the prey before trotting back toward the camp. 

Silverfrost was left slack jawed. Applestar knew almost everything about what had happened! Silverfrost suspected the leader knew of her plans to leave camp tonight too. 

_ Come back to me in one piece. _

Silverfrost looked after the older she-cat. She would come back, and she would bring their lost clanmates home. 


	39. Chapter 39

“Greystorm! I thought I told you to keep your mouth shut about tonight!”

Redspring exclaimed quietly and Silverfrost groaned. They had been waiting outside camp for Greystorm, and the tom had just shown up. 

Foxstrike had shown up too. 

“He’s my father! Mousenose is his mate! I knew he’d want to help rescue her,” Greystorm defended his father and the large ginger tabby only glowered at the group. 

“You’re a mouse-brain, Greystorm. Should’ve left you to cuddle with Hollylight,” Redspring grumbled and Greystorm looked away. 

“Alright, Redspring, that’s enough. It would be wrong to not let him come too. Greystorm’s right. Mousenose is his mate,” Silverfrost mewed. 

To her surprise, Redspring quieted and nodded to her, though her tail still flicked annoyedly. Silverfrost sighed and stood, leading the cats away from Riverclan. 

The air was tense, but Silverfrost ignored that. The walk to the island was very quick, and for the first time, Silverfrost envied Riverclan, if only for their proximity to the Gathering place. The cats quickly crossed the log. The next Gathering, if the clans would attend, was a half moon away. Due to the clans’ circumstances, no clan had attended the last Gathering. Every cat was either too busy or too injured to go. 

“Now, where’s this Windclan cat,” Redspring mewed. 

Silverfrost looked around. 

“Already here. Been waiting for you for ages,” a familiar voice came.

Silverfrost’s fur rose as she recognized the pelt that emerged from the shadows. She snarled and leapt forward, pinning the light ginger tom under her paws. His white paws pushed at her chest, but she just snarled. 

“Flamefoot… you helped Rockheart kill my mother. You-you foxheart!” 

Silverfrost’s mind darted back to that night her mother was killed. Flamefoot had been right on Rockheart’s tail when the deputy had attacked. 

“No! No you’ve got it all wrong!”

“No, I think Silverfrost has it exactly right!”

Redspring snarled. Honeyfrost had been her sister, separated only by litters. Greystorm and Foxstrike stood, watching, but Greystorm was visibly upset as well. Silverfrost pressed down on his throat, claws sliding out. She saw red flowing down over her vision. 

“Please! I was only trying to stop him!”

Flamefoot choked out at her paws pressed deeper. She stopped. 

“Explain.”

Silverfrost lightened her hold but kept him pinned. Flamefoot heaved in a breath and coughed. 

“I heard what he was planning to do to you! He and Robinfur had been planning things with Ivystar, but I didn’t know that before! I thought we might end up battling Thunderclan, but in fair combat. I never thought Rockheart would stoop so low, especially as you were retreating! When I saw him and his patrol leave, I tried to catch him and stop him.”

“Why would he listen to you?”

Redspring snarled and Flamefoot responded quickly, his voice solemn. 

“He was my mentor. When Rabbitbreeze told me that you were all planning to take back your clanmates, I knew I had to help. Now that I’ve seen what he’s done… I will never obey that monster again,” Flamefoot spat. 

Silverfrost let the tom up. He shook out his thin ginger fur. 

“I’m sorry,” he continued gruffly, “please, let me help you get your warriors and your kit back.”

“Just one more thing,” Redspring mewed, stepping closer. 

“Tell us the names of Rockheart’s supporters, and you can come with us.”

Flamefoot’s eyes widened slightly at the prospect of betraying his clanmates to them, but he began speaking anyway. 

“There’s Robinfur, his daughter. Then there’s Coldsky, who is basically his second in command. Besides them, Larkrustle, Haretooth, Sandfur, and Grasswhistle… Larkrustle is my mother, but she was Eagleheart’s sister,” he finished. 

Redspring’s eyes widened. 

“That’s nearly half your clan! How could Runningstar let this happen?”

Flamefoot met her gaze evenly. 

“Much of our clan thought her weak for not attacking Riverclan when the accusation arose. When we wanted to strike Thunderclan for the poisoning, Runningstar denied us again. Many think her weak, including me, but she’s more honorable than Rockheart.”

“You must realize by now that no cat poisoned any other?”

Silverfrost spoke at last, eyeing the tom. Flamefoot shrugged. 

“What else could it have been?”

She bit her tongue to keep from responding with the truth of the Dark Forest. She hoped they would not run into them tonight. They would probably stick close to Shadowclan’s bulk of warriors, but Silverfrost would keep an eye out anyway. 

“If you fools are done, let’s go,” Foxstrike growled, and Redspring’s lip lifted. 

Silverfrost shook her head at the red warrior and Redspring huffed. 

“He’s right, let’s go. And you,” she gazed pointedly at Flamefoot, “stay close. I won’t hesitate to hand you over to Shadowclan if I find out you’ve lied to us.”

Flamefoot scoffed but nodded nonetheless. Her tail lashed before she turned and shouldered past Foxstrike, leading the cats from the island. 

It was finally time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmmmmmmmmmm


	40. Chapter 40

“Foxstrike, Flamefoot, do you think you can lead the warriors away and distract them?” 

Flamefoot nodded and Foxstrike only growled in response. Rabbitbreeze had been right. There was only a single patrol on the Shadowclan border, made up of two warriors. Silverfrost figured if they were out of the way, she, Redspring, and Greystorm could make it to their camp quickly and evaluate the next step. 

Silverfrost nodded to Flamefoot and the tom stalked forward toward the two warriors, Foxstrike on his tail. 

Before the two Shadowclan cats knew what was happening, the two ginger toms shot forward and slammed into their sides. Flamefoot and Foxstrike then hared away along the border, away from the lake. The Shadowclan cats yowled in anger and followed them, quickly disappearing out of view. 

Silverfrost flicked her tail and darted forward across the border. Redspring and Greystorm dashed after her. Together, they ran deeper into the pine forest, scenting Shadowclan’s camp, following the scent of old patrols. 

“Ugh. How do they live in this swampy forest,” Redspring spat as she tripped into a puddle, coating her halfway up in mud. 

Against her better judgement, Silverfrost’s whiskers twitched in amusement. Redspring shook herself off, spraying the two other cats with mud as well. 

“Serves you right,” she mewed at Silverfrost as the younger she-cat flicked mud from her whiskers. 

Silverfrost rolled her eyes and led on, letting her nose lead her to the pine warriors’ camp. Her shoulder ached, but she ignored the old wound, pressing on. 

“I think it’s just ahead,” Greystorm whispered and Silverfrost slowed. 

They crept forward quietly, hiding in the brush. Silverfrost let Greystorm lead. His nose was better, plus, his dark striped coat hid her white and silver one. 

Greystorm’s ears were alert, and he whispered to the two she-cats. 

“I scent a guard up ahead, we should go around the side and see if there’s another way in.”

Silverfrost nodded and gestured for Greystorm to lead on. He crept silently to the left and Silverfrost could smell the camp now. She couldn’t see the guard, but she trusted Greystorm. He led them deeper into the forest. 

“I think this is their dirtplace,” he mewed softly as he wrinkled up his nose. 

Silverfrost had to agree, wishing for a moment that she didn’t have a nose. 

They slipped through the brush and prickly brambles and got as close as they dared to the camp, peering through a large yew bush. 

“I’m hungry!” 

A tiny voice cried and Silverfrost’s heart jumped. Puddlekit sat at the entrance to some den, mewing up to a large brown tabby. She looked even smaller than when Silverfrost had seen her last, and her claws slid out. Those foxhearts couldn’t feed her because the kit had only just begun eating prey! She still needed her mother’s milk to survive. The little grey kit mewled up to the warrior again and Silverfrost froze as he looked down at her. She was poised to leap out and attack him. 

“I know, Puddlekit, I’m sorry. If you would just eat the lizard I brought you-”

“I want Rainheart! I want milk! Please, Rowantail!”

She cried and the tom winced. Silverfrost looked on in shock as he glanced around before leaning down to touch the kit’s head with his nose. 

“Go back to Lightblaze and Mousenose. Pineclaw will be mad if he sees you out,” he rumbled. 

Puddlekit stumbled away, her paws dragging as she disappeared back into the den. Silverfrost looked around camp. Pineclaw was dozing several fox-lengths away from the other tom, Rowantail, and a small she-cat sat close to their hiding place, grooming her dark brown fur. Greypelt, the Shadowclan deputy herself, sat atop an outcrop above the cats, but she looked… weak. The last time she had seen the deputy, Greypelt had been a fiery, strong she-cat. Now, she looked ragged and weary. 

“Four of them, three of us… we will have to be careful,” Greystorm whispered quietly, and Redspring nodded. 

Both of them looked at Silverfrost, and she was surprised at their willingness to listen to her. She dipped her head in thought. 

“Okay. Here’s what I think we should do.”

  
  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  


A twig snapped and the dark brown Shadowclan she-cat whirled around. Silverfrost crouched low, watching. Waiting.

“Hey, Pineclaw! I just heard something out in the dirtplace!”

She called and the large tom lifted his head. 

“Not again, Wolfpaw,” he growled as he rose, yawning soon after. 

“No, no I swear! I think I smelled something too!”

The brown she-cat looked fearful and Silverfrost almost pitied her. Pineclaw heaved himself to his paws. His right ear was nearly gone. Hollylight really did do a number on the tom. He padded over to the apprentice and sniffed the area. His eyes narrowed. 

“Wolfpaw, you stay here and watch the prisoners. Rowantail! Come with me, now,” Pineclaw growled, and the tabby in question padded over obediently. 

The two toms stalked out of the camp. Several moments went by. When Silverfrost couldn’t scent them anymore, she leapt out of her hiding place with a snarl. Wolfpaw nearly jumped out of her fur in surprise. Before she could do anything, a yowl came from the camp entrance and the guard was ushered in by Greystorm and Redspring, both hissing wildly. The tom they had trapped was small… too small to be a warrior. 

“Briarpaw! You leave him alone,” Wolfpaw cried and whirled around on Silverfrost, lashing out. 

Silverfrost leapt forward and pinned the she-cat easily, claws sheathed. Redspring did the same to Briarpaw, the little tom struggling but falling still when she hissed something to him. 

Wolfpaw snarled and tried to rise but could not. 

“Listen, Wolfpaw, is it? Wolfpaw, we just want our clanmates back. We want our kit back. Please understand.” 

Silverfrost explained and the she-cat growled. 

“I’m not going to hurt you, Wolfpaw.”

The brown cat stilled and she just eyed Silverfrost. 

“What do you think you are doing here?”

A hiss sounded and Silverfrost looked up to see Greystorm facing down the weakened Greypelt. 

“We are here for our clanmates.”

He responded, his voice steady. 

The Shadowclan deputy regarded the large grey tabby tom with fierce eyes, and Silverfrost thought back to the day she had met the she-cat and Dapplepaw on the border.

Greypelt scoffed and sat down. 

“Take them. Maybe that’ll teach my warriors a lesson about taking innocent captives after a won battle. Disgusting, it is. I won’t lift a claw to help you, but I won’t stop you either. Now, let my apprentices up,” the deputy snarled.

Silverfrost was shocked. Greystorm and Redspring looked at Silverfrost for confirmation, and she gazed at the grey deputy for a moment. Greypelt stared right back. It was as though she was challenging her. 

“She’s telling the truth.”

Silverfrost mewed quietly and stepped off of Wolfpaw. The little brown cat ran to her brother quickly, who Redspring had released. Greypelt gestured for the young cats to come to her and Silverfrost marched over to the den entrance. Greystorm and Redspring kept an eye on the Shadowclan cats. 

“Puddlekit? Are you in there, little one?”

She called out softly and a tiny voice squeaked. 

“Silverpaw? Is that you?”

The kit bundled out of the den right into Silverfrost, who was so happy to see the kit she purred louder than she ever had before. 

“Silverpaw! It is you!”

The kit cried out and buried her face in Silverfrost’s chest. Silverfrost wrapped her tail around the kit and lowered her head to Puddlekit’s scruff, breathing in her gentle scent. The small cat trembled, and Silverfrost could feel all of her tiny bones pressing through her fur.

“Silverpaw?”

A voice croaked and Silverfrost looked up to see another cat emerge. She gasped. It was Lightblaze. The she-cat was nearly skeletal, her skin sunken and her fur limp. Her once lovely grey and white coat was dirtied and old wounds that hadn’t healed properly seemed to fester on exposed skin. But her eyes were the same fierce, hard amber that demanded respect. 

“Lightblaze. We’ve come to take you back to the clan,” Silverfrost mewed, dipping her head. 

“Where is Applestar?”

She mewed directly and even facing the weak, skinny, wounded she-cat, Silverfrost winced away from her curt mew. 

“She doesn’t know we are here, Lightblaze.”

There was silence. Then a sigh. Silverfrost looked up to see Lightblaze look down at her paws, her posture drooping. 

“Alright then. Help me get Mousenose.”

Silverfrost ushered Puddlekit to Greystorm before following Lightblaze into the dark den. She cringed at the sight she found. Mousenose, or at least, a lump of fur that resembled Mousenose, lay in a crude nest, shallow breaths escaping her. The once pretty grey tabby looked like no more than a piece of rotten freshkill, and she smelled very much the same too. 

“I think her wounds got infected, but they took the medicine cat to Thunderclan’s camp and never brought him back,” Lightblaze growled as she stepped over to the she-cat.

“Mousenose? Mousenose, my friend, we are going home now.”

Silverfrost was shocked to hear the softness in the deputy’s voice. Foxstrike had been between the she-cats so often, Silverfrost had just assumed the she-cats weren’t friendly either. However, Lightblaze gently touched her nose to the weakened cat’s cheek with all the compassion she would for a kit.

Mousenose blinked and raised her head weakly. Her pale amber eyes were cloudy with sickness and her nose was crusted with dried mucus. 

“Home?”

“Yes, home,” Silverfrost reaffirmed and came to stand next to the weak cat. Lightblaze looked almost healthy next to this poor creature. 

“But first we gotta get you on your paws, alright?”

Mousenose did not respond to Silverfrost, but did attempt to struggle to her paws. She fell back down in her nest, wheezing. Lightblaze and Silverfrost ended up carrying the she-cat out of the den. 

“Mousenose! M-mother!”

Greystorm raced over, his voice breaking in half as he took in the sight of his broken mother. Silverfrost stepped aside for him to take her place next to the she-cat. 

“Oh, Mousenose. What did they do to you? Mousenose…” he mewled like a kit. 

“They would not feed us, only Rowantail came to leave prey for Puddlekit, but she can not eat prey like that yet. At that point, Mousenose was too weak to eat, even if I chewed it for her,” Lightblaze growled and Greystorm began delicately grooming his mother’s whiskers from their crooked positions. 

“Greystorm… my kit, is that you, my kit?”

Mousenose whispered and Greystorm leaned close to her. 

“I’m here, Mousenose. I’m here,” he closed his eyes and tried to purr for her sake, but his purr kept cracking. 

“My handsome kit… such a brave kit…” Mousenose trailed off as unconsciousness took her, and she slumped against her son. Greystorm hefted her over his shoulders easily. 

“L-let’s get out of here,” he whispered. 

“Yes, let’s,” Lightblaze padded forward, dipping her head to Redspring and snarling at the Shadowclan deputy as she went. Silverfrost picked Puddlekit up and swung her onto her back gently. 

“Hold on tight, kit, don’t worry about hurting me,” she murmured to the kit and Puddlekit’s tiny claws sank into her pelt. 

Wolfpaw and Briarpaw looked horrified as the cats marched past. 

“Wait!” 

Wolfpaw called out and Silverfrost turned, her gaze harsh. The apprentice shrunk back but continued. 

“They never let us see them… I’ve only ever seen Puddlekit! I’m… I’m so sorry,” she finished, looking thoroughly ashamed. 

Greypelt stood behind the apprentice, silent, but her eyes held regret as well. Silverfrost considered Wolfpaw for a moment before leaning down to look her in her wide amber eyes. 

“I don’t blame you, Wolfpaw. It takes a good cat to  _ know  _ when they’ve done wrong, but it takes a warrior to  _ apologize _ . I accept your apology, but not Shadowclan’s. I hope we don’t ever meet in battle,” Silverfrost finished, meaning every word. 

This apprentice was an innocent in everything, and until now, Silverfrost hadn’t even thought about the fact that there might be cats in Shadowclan with good hearts and intentions. Maybe… just maybe… the tide would turn in this fight. 

“Silverfrost!”

Flamefoot burst into the camp, heaving in air, bleeding from multiple wounds. 

“The Shadowclan cats are coming! We ran into Pineclaw in the forest! He knows! Foxstrike is behind them, but they’re almost here!”

Silverfrost leapt into action, not bothering to say more to the Shadowclan cats. Puddlekit chirped and held on tighter, burying her head in Silverfrost’s scruff. Redspring dashed after her, followed by Greystorm and Lightblaze, Flamefoot at the rear. Greystorm ran steadily, his eyes determined as he carried his mother. 

Flamefoot stayed close to Lightblaze, allowing her to lean on him slightly, though Silverfrost knew it pained her to rely on him. 

“THUNDERCLAN!”

Pineclaw’s roar echoed through the trees and the cats ran faster. Silverfrost was simply aiming for the lake. While Lightblaze and Flamefoot may not be good swimmers, Redspring was an expert, and Greystorm had learned from Pikeripple. She was counting on the Shadowclan cats to fear the water and lack the skill to swim. If they tried escaping on land, Shadowclan would catch up and take them back to the camp. 

The scent of the lake flooded her nostrils and she burst out onto the shore, heading straight for the half bridge. Her paws hit the wood, her comrades close behind her when Pineclaw crashed out of the trees with his three warriors, including Rowantail, on his paws. The two warriors that Flamefoot and Foxstrike had led away earlier looked furious. 

“No!”

Pineclaw yowled and dashed after them. Flamefoot turned on his paws and landed a glancing blow across Pineclaw’s face before whirling around and following Silverfrost. Pineclaw reeled and Silverfrost skidded to a stop at the end of the half bridge, staring down at the water below. 

“Puddlekit, Redspring is going to take you now, okay? She’s going to swim with you. Be a good kit now,” Redspring nodded quickly and the kit stumbled from Silverfrost’s back to Redspring’s. The kit hunkered down and without another word, Redspring leapt into the water. The kit on her back squealed but held on, and the red cat kicked away powerfully. 

“Greystorm, Lightblaze, go! Shout for Redspring if you need help!”

Lightblaze glanced at the water before leaping as far out as she could. Redspring had circled back and was quickly coaching the deputy. Lightblaze, despite her weak body, yowled with strength and kicked out, moving along with Redspring. Greystorm slipped into the water as slowly as he could. He swam out to meet the two she-cats and Redspring helped keep Mousenose’s head out of the water. 

“You!”

Silverfrost whirled around and was struck across the head. She blinked dizzily before her vision cleared. Foxstrike and Flamefoot were battling the other warriors at the beginning of the bridge, but Pineclaw had her cornered against the water. She would not leave until every cat who came with her was in the safety of the water. 

“You and your wretched sister ruined my face!”

He snarled and Silverfrost hissed.

“Nah, we made it better,” she snarled, and he raised a paw to strike her, his claws gleaming in the moonlight. 

“Silverfrost, go!”

Flamefoot yowled as he tackled Pineclaw to the wooden ground. She glanced over at Foxstrike. 

“Foxstrike! Come on!”

The tom looked up and Silverfrost shivered at the bloodthirsty look in his eyes. He struck a Shadowclan cat once more before barreling toward the end of the half bridge and leaping into the water below. 

“Silverfrost! I said, GO!”

Flamefoot growled and crashed into Silverfrost, sending them both flying out into the water. The cold water hit her and froze her bones but she forced her legs to begin kicking out. She sensed Flamefoot next to her in the water, struggling, and she pushed the tom toward the surface with her. They both surfaced, gasping, and Flamefoot coughed. 

“You… Thunderclan cats…. and your… idiotic ideas!” he heaved out. 

“Just kick your hind legs as hard as you can and paddle with your front!”

She passed along Redspring’s advice from the night before and the tom began to struggle less, floating more than flailing. She focused on her own paws as they began swimming away from the half bridge. 

“You’ll have to come back on land at some point!”

Silverfrost glanced back as Pineclaw yowled. He tracked them along the shore, followed by his warriors. Rowantail was dragging his paws and Silverfrost knew he didn’t particularly want to catch them. 

They kept swimming. 

“Head for the island!”

Redspring called out softly, for only them to hear. No cat responded. Only the sound of water splashing and heavy breathing could be heard as they swam out into the lake, lit by the moon above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abt time I give ya'll a longer chapter, huh?


	41. Chapter 41

“Come on, Lightblaze! Swim! Don’t give up!”

Redspring tried her best to support her deputy but couldn’t do much with Puddlekit on her back. The cats had been swimming for a while now; Silverfrost could see that Pineclaw was still following them on the bank, albeit further away now. She pushed that from her mind.

For now, they just had to make it to the island.

Lightblaze, determined though she was, was struggling. She could barely keep her head above water, and Silverfrost and Flamefoot were both too small and weak to carry the larger cat. Redspring swam next to the she-cat, trying her best to help. Greystorm was struggling too. Mousenose had begun to slip off his shoulders, and Silverfrost had desperately been trying to nudge the injured cat into a more secure position, but to no avail. 

Mousenose was not conscious any longer. If Silverfrost were being completely honest with herself, she wasn’t even sure if the she-cat was breathing. She knew it would be foolish to say this to Greystorm, so she continued to aid the tom as best she could. 

They were halfway to the island when Lightblaze began sinking. 

“No!”

Redspring gasped and suddenly, Foxstrike splashed forward, shoving past Greystorm and knocking into Mousenose carelessly. The ginger tom ducked under the water and pulled the deputy up, keeping her head above the water as he treaded powerfully. 

But he had hit Mousenose, and she was slipping off of Greystorm. 

“Mousenose!”

Greystorm panicked as he felt her slipping and Flamefoot tried to push her back on, but her weight pushed him under and he surfaced a heartbeat later, gasping. His eyes with round with helplessness, far from the gruff warrior who had joined them earlier that night. 

“Foxstrike, help me!”

Greystorm called to his father but the ginger cat did not look back, still pulling the deputy through the water as though in a trance. 

“I can manage to hold Lightblaze for a moment, Foxstrike! Go help Mousenose!”

Redspring panted desperately, trying to catch up to the tom. Puddlekit shivered and kept her head down. 

“No!”

Foxstrike snarled. 

“You’ll let her drown! You’re weak!”

He spat at Redspring and Greystorm roared. 

“HELP ME! She’s your mate!”

The grey tom was flailing around, spraying up water, trying desperately to hold his mother up. Foxstrike kept swimming. 

“I never did love her,” he mewed coldly and pushed onward. Redspring circled back. 

“Come on! We can do this, just…” 

The she-cat broke off. Silverfrost and Flamefoot were nearly about to drown, and they were only paddling for themselves. Greystorm couldn’t hold his mother up any longer. He began sinking. 

“Greystorm! Let her go!”

Redspring shrieked, panic for her friend lacing her voice, and Silverfrost just focused on keeping her head above water. 

“No! No, I can’t! Mousenose!”

The tom wailed and coughed as water flooded his mouth. 

“Think of Hollylight!”

Greystorm hesitated but kept sinking, eyes wide with conflict.    
  


“Greystorm! She’s having kits!”

Redspring cried, and Silverfrost almost lost her rhythm in shock. 

Redspring had Greystorm’s attention now. 

“K-kits? My kits? But… Mousenose…” he was cut off as his head went under and he forced himself back up, front paws still holding onto Mousenose. 

“You’ve got to make it home to your mate. Greystorm, you have to make it home to your kits.”

Redspring’s voice had quieted. Greystorm looked at her. 

The tom released his mother and Mousenose faded into the darkness of the water below, unable to even summon the strength to awaken as she drowned. Bubbles rose to the surface as the air in her lungs floated up and away from the sinking grey cat. 

“I-I’m sorry,” the tom choked, and he began viciously paddling through the water toward the island. The other cats followed, Redspring silently nudging their shoulders or their hind quarters when Silverfrost or Flamefoot began sinking slightly. 

All was quiet again. Water rippled and the air swept a fog over the lake.

It felt like forever, but they reached the island. Foxstrike was already there, laying on the pebbles next to Lightblaze, heaving his air in and out. 

Silverfrost’s paws touched land, but when she tried to stand, she collapsed. Redspring did as well. Puddlekit picked her small head up to look around. Flamefoot didn’t even try to fight it, collapsing on the shore with a groan. Silverfrost pulled herself up next to him. 

“T-thank you,” she breathed, unable to say more through her heaving chest.

The tom blinked at her in response.

“Y-you foxheart! How could you!”

Greystorm voice called. He was on his paws, trembling and stumbling toward his father. Foxstrike looked up. 

“Where’s Mousenose?”

The ginger tom asked casually and Greystorm roared and launched himself at his father. The two toms went rolling halfway into the water. 

“You never loved her, did you!? You let her die! She loved you!”

Greystorm howled in fury as he struck his father. 

“I never wanted her love!” Foxstrike yowled back. 

“And I certainly never wanted you!”

He continued, and Greystorm stilled in shock. Foxstrike snarled and pushed Greystorm under the water, pinning the struggling tom. 

“Foxstrike, no!”

Silverfrost and Redspring both attempted to get to their paws but could not. Puddlekit whimpered and gazed at the toms from her position on Redspring’s back. Her ears pinned back. She stood and scrambled over to Foxstrike, trembling in the water as it rose up her legs. 

“Puddlekit! Get away from him!”

Silverfrost cried, but the kit ignored her. Puddlekit leapt onto the distracted tom’s face, claws out, and Foxstrike jerked backwards. Greystorm burst out of the water, coughing. 

Foxstrike snarled and flung the kit across the pebbled shore, Puddlekit crying out as she tumbled. She landed close to Silverfrost and the warrior reached out and pulled herself to the kit, curling her body around the brave little she-cat. 

Puddlekit shivered.

Greystorm launched at his father and pinned him to the pebbles. 

“No more, Foxstrike. You are beaten.”

Foxstrike stopped struggling and glared up at his son. Greystorm only looked heartbroken. His mother was dead and his father didn’t want him. Silverfrost couldn’t imagine. 

“Looks like we’ve got you.”

A voice snarled. Silverfrost looked up to see Pineclaw and his warriors approaching. They had followed them across the territories, using the shore. She held back a groan. When would this be over?

“No, we’ve got you.”

Another voice called out and Pineclaw whirled around. Silverfrost’s eyes widened. 

Applestar emerged onto the island, flanked by every able-bodied Thunderclan cat she had. The force of cats hissed, their fur raised, and the leader snarled. 

“Get out of here before I kill you.”

Applestar stood tall. Pineclaw hissed in response to the Thunderclan leader and darted away, his warriors on his tail. They had followed them to the island for nothing. Rowantail glanced back at the cats briefly before disappearing into the shadows. 

Silverfrost’s head slumped onto the pebbles. Applestar was here. Applestar would keep them all safe.

“Icefoot, Oakrumble, carry Lightblaze. Leaftail, help your sister back to camp. Blossomclaw and Thistletuft, help Greystorm with Foxstrike. See that he is watched closely. Patchwhisper, escort Flamefoot back to his territory, make sure he makes it to his medicine cat. Say nothing of what happened here tonight. I expect an oath of silence from you as well, Flamefoot,” Applestar mewed, and the Windclan cat dipped his head wearily as Patchwhisper helped him to his paws. 

“Good. Lionclaw, carry Puddlekit to the medicine den and make sure Rainheart knows of her kit’s return.”

Applestar continued speaking, and Patchwhisper looked at his sister with meaningful green eyes. She shook her head. 

_ Later… _

He nodded. 

Applestar’s gaze landed on her old apprentice. 

“And I’ve got you, Silverfrost,” she mewed gently. 

Lionclaw lifted Puddlekit up carefully and dipped his large head to the younger warrior. As the cats moved into action, Silverfrost called out to Patchwhisper as he padded away with Flamefoot. 

“Patchwhisper! Flamefoot is on our side! He’ll explain!”

She didn’t want her brother to think the helpful Windclan cat had been a part of their mother’s murder. She trusted Flamefoot now, she decided, after he saved her life, twice, on the half bridge. 

Patchwhisper dipped his head and continued on. 

“Oh, my apprentice. Just like my Darkclaw, you are always in the middle of things…”

Applestar sighed as she supported the young cat. 

“I’m a warrior now,” she huffed back at her old mentor. 

“I still see the troublesome young apprentice I trained, always feeling guilty for things that weren’t her fault, thinking she had so many duties to her clan, past every other cat,” Applestar mewed back teasingly. 

“Well… I  _ am _ a prophecy cat,” Silverfrost mewed back playfully, a hint of pressure on her mind releasing as she finally accepted the role she would have to play.

Applestar’s eyes met hers. 

“No, Silverfrost, you are so much more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Foxstrike's name keeps autocorrecting to Foxheart...


	42. Chapter 42

“You complete and utter mouse-brain!”

Silverfrost winced as Emberpaw stalked up to her. She had just entered the camp along with the other cats, and though the sun had not risen, every cat was awake. Emberpaw was… especially awake.

“I’ve half a mind to claw the rest of your ear off! How dare you do something so stupid and not even tell me!?”

Emberpaw growled. Silverfrost felt Applestar huff in amusement, and she shoved the leader, her strength from the long swim slowly returning. Her wounds ached, but she had not opened any, thank Starclan. 

“Emberpaw, I-”

“And I hear you take a Windclan cat with you! You’d tell a random Windclan warrior about your plans but not your ma-”

Emberpaw broke herself off, eyes still enraged but also embarrassed at her choice of words. Applestar stepped away and Silverfrost sighed. 

“Help me to the medicine den, and I’ll tell you everything once I’m settled, alright?”

Emberpaw grumbled but allowed the taller cat to lean on her lightly as they padded to the medicine den. 

“Silverfrost! Come right in and lay down, Russetheart is getting you some thyme and chamomile for your strength and your shock,” Furzepaw ushered the young cats into the den. 

Rainheart was in the den already with Puddlekit, as were Redspring and Greystorm. Flippaw and Russetheart were in the corner mixing together herbs.

“Where’s Foxstrike?”

Silverfrost asked Furzepaw. 

“He refused treatment. Bluefeather is with him now, the stubborn old cat, and Stonesplash went out to get more chamomile. Lightblaze is resting in the apprentices' den, since she needs special care, and we don’t want her bothered here. We need to keep all of your strengths up in case you catch a cold or worse.” 

Furzepaw explained briskly as she checked over her friend. 

“Hmm… you are lucky none of your wounds opened, though I’m sure you’ve pulled a few muscles. You’ll be staying here for a few sunrises.”

_ I’m always in the medicine den… _

“Good, then  _ I _ can keep an eye on her.”

Emberpaw huffed as she seated herself next to the warrior. Her blue eyes flashed dangerously. Silverfrost ducked her head. 

“Hey, Silverfrost! Eat these!”

Flippaw bounced over, tail waving happily. Furzepaw left to check on Puddlekit. The bouncy dark tabby seemed no different than usual, despite the sudden activity in camp. 

Silverfrost lapped up the leaves obediently and gagged slightly. Flippaw nodded to himself and bounced back over to Russetheart, who began instructing him on some other matter. 

“Silverfrost.”

Silverfrost saw Rainheart looking her way while Furzepaw examined her kit. 

“Silverfrost, I- I can’t thank you enough. You’ve brought my kit home to me. I never thought I would see her again when I lost her, but you risked your life to save my kit. She told me everything. I will never be able to repay you,” Rainheart’s eyes shone with emotion, and Silverfrost dipped her head lowly. 

“I would never have let them have her, Rainheart. I’m so glad I could bring your daughter back to you… and Icefoot. I bet her littermates missed her too.”

Rainheart’s purr filled the room and every cat grew noticeably more relaxed. Hearing such a fierce purr of a joyful queen instinctually made the whole den feel safe and warm. 

“Now, it’s time for you to talk.” 

Emberpaw was not letting it go, and Silverfrost turned to her. 

“We have to wait till everyone’s asleep. There are some things I have to tell you that only a few cats can know,” she whispered to the younger cat. 

Emberpaw flicked an ear. 

“Fine.”

She grumbled and clambered into the nest next to Silverfrost. She begrudgingly began licking the warrior’s fur dry, and Silverfrost purred and meowed to her teasingly. 

“Did you almost say we were mates?”

“Shut up, mouse-brain.”


	43. Chapter 43

Silverfrost blinked her eyes open and immediately shut them again against the light, curling tightly against the soft pelt next to her. 

Emberpaw. 

They had fallen asleep before they could talk. Silverfrost was silently glad for it, she had been exhausted. She curled around the small cat and buried her nose in her neck fur, breathing in her soft scent. Beneath the scent of water and fish, she smelled of the forest. Of home. 

Silverfrost sighed and opened her eyes again, looking around the den. Redspring had been allowed to return to the warriors' den, but with constant check ins. Silverfrost’s eyes softened as she spotted Hollylight grooming a sleeping Greystorm and tried to catch her sister’s attention. 

“Hollylight!”

She whispered and her sister looked up. When she spotted her, her eyes brightened, and she padded over, purring lightly. 

“Good morning,” she meowed quietly and butted her head against her sister’s. Silverfrost purred and cut right to the chase. 

“So, kits, huh? What happened to ‘I never rush into anything’?”

Hollylight’s eyes lit up, and she ducked her head. 

“Isn’t it amazing? He asked me to be his mate a while ago, and just yesterday, Redspring and Patchwhisper took me to see Bluefeather after I couldn’t catch my breath on a hunt. He says I’m due in a moon and a half! I’m set to move into the nursery today, actually.”

Silverfrost couldn’t help but be overjoyed for her sister. She reached up to touch noses with her and responded. 

“You’ll be a wonderful mother. Just don’t talk their poor little ears off once they arrive!”

Silverfrost jested and Hollylight’s whiskers twitched. The two she-cats sat together silently, both purring, enjoying each other’s company. 

“Let all cats old enough to swim… er… catch their own prey… gather here beneath WillowRise for a clan meeting!”

Mudstar’s gravelly voice called out and the medicine den inhabitants awoke. 

“Hmm?”

Emberpaw lifted her head groggily, as did Rainheart. Greystorm looked up, his eyes clouded with sorrow for his lost mother. 

“I think this one is going to be pretty important. Emberpaw, you can stay here if you want. I’ll tell you what happens,” Silverfrost murmured to the sleepy she-cat and Emberpaw was asleep before she even finished talking. 

The black cat must’ve stayed awake most of the night, waiting for Silverfrost. Her paws prickled with guilt at making the apprentice worry.

Rainheart also ducked her head back down to join her kit in sleep, but Greystorm rose and stretched. Hollylight padded over to him. 

“Are you sure you want to come?” 

She mewed concernedly. Greystorm nodded slowly. 

“I want to see if she’ll punish Foxstrike…” 

He trailed off, looking deeply disturbed. 

As they padded out of the den together, Silverfrost heard Hollylight tell him about her plans to move into the nursery that day. She may have imagined it, but Silverfrost swore she saw the tom’s whiskers twitch slightly with excitement as Hollylight went on about the kits growing in her belly. He’d be a good father, unlike Foxstrike. 

They settled close to the medicine den, soon joined by the (many, five to be exact) medicine cats. 

“As you all know, Applestar led her clan to the island last night to retrieve her warriors!”

Mudstar announced and the gathered cats nodded and mewed quietly to each other. 

“Now, Applestar would like to tell every cat more about what happened last night, and what Thunderclan’s plans are.”

He dipped his head to Applestar, and she inclined hers in return, padding forward on the stump. 

“Thank you, Mudstar. Last night, Silverfrost and Redspring led a patrol directly into Shadowclan’s camp, along with Greystorm, Foxstrike, and a Windclan warrior. Our missing cats were there, and now, they are here, thanks to these cats,” Applestar began. 

The cats sensed she had more to say and stayed quiet. 

“However, we lost a warrior. Mousenose, a brave Thunderclan she-cat, known for her kindness and gentle heart, drowned in the lake as they escaped Shadowclan pursuers. As we do not have her body, we cannot perform a proper burial. However, any cat that would like to take this evening for themselves to remember our loss may do so. No cat will disturb you.”

Silverfrost glanced at Greystorm. His head was bowed. 

“It has also come to my attention that it was due to the negligence and cruelty of one of my warriors, Foxstrike, that Mousenose perished. This warrior also attacked his son, with the supposed intent to kill”

Yowls of anger rose and Greystorm raised his head, eyes on fire. 

“I have heard from enough cats to conclude that Foxstrike is no longer a trusted warrior of Thunderclan. I will not banish him, for I fear he will only join our enemies, but I ask that every cat take part in keeping an eye on him. He will be confined to camp indefinitely, except for patrols with our most senior warriors. Any cat who wishes to defend him or persecute him may approach me privately.”

The cats nodded to themselves and to Applestar. Silverfrost wasn’t sure where Foxstrike was currently, but she’d wager he was still in the warriors' den. That may soon change. 

“With that affair out of the way, I will say this in lieu of the approaching Gathering. Thunderclan will attend the Gathering, and hopes Riverclan will as well. I believe it is time to seriously think about how to take back our territory. We cannot stay in Riverclan forever, especially with leaf bare on its way. It would be perilous for both clans if there is not enough prey for us all.”

Mudstar bowed his head with appreciation and spoke. 

“Applestar, I respect that you want to take back your territory, and Riverclan will support you. But hear this; we will not fight for you.”

Riverclan cats began yowling with confusion and outrage. Mudstar’s eyes hardened. 

“Silence, Riverclan! Thunderclan is strong enough without us, especially once Runningstar comes to her senses and gets her warriors under control.”

The cats quieted, but not a single one looked satisfied with his response. Applestar’s tail flicked, but she did not respond to the other leader, moving on with her announcements. 

“I would like to personally thank Redspring. Starclan honors her wit and skill, and she single-pawedly carried Puddlekit across the lake to bring her home. And I would like to thank Greystorm, who supported his clanmates and used his keen senses to lead the patrol safely into Shadowclan’s camp. Starclan honors his sharp senses and his thoughtfulness.”

“Redspring! Greystorm! Redspring! Greystorm!”

Both clans cheered, and Greystorm looked brighter than he had since Mousenose’s death. 

“Lastly! I would like to thank Silverfrost. Though a new warrior, she led her patrol with all the courage and resourcefulness of a true leader. She planned how to breach the camp and fought hard to get her patrol back home. Starclan honors this courage and her drive.”

“Silverfrost! Silverfrost!”

The cats continued cheering, their spirits rising with their voices. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been more glad that my warriors went behind my back! But, please, never do it again,” Applestar added, humour lacing her voice. 

Purrs rumbled with amusement across the camp and Mudstar signalled for the meeting to end. Cats continued to mill about, discussing the night’s events. 

“Silverfrost! I’ve been meaning to see you!”

Silverfrost caught sight of Patchwhisper padding toward her. He embraced her strongly, rubbing his cheek along her shoulder as she ducked her head into his fur. 

“I’m so glad you are alright, Silverfrost. You looked dead on your paws last night!”

He mewed. Whitepaw padded up, calico fur neat as always. 

“Glad you’re still kicking, Silverfrost,” she mewed. 

Silverfrost purred. Then she noticed how close her brother and the Riverclan cat were sitting and realization dawned on her. Her brother had been so absent lately… so this was why. Concern flooded her mind, but she shoved it away, determined to enjoy at least one day. 

“Hey! You’re one crazy cat!”

Mistfall mewed kindly as she passed by, Drizzlestorm on her tail as always. Silverfrost nodded to them as they passed and noticed the look that crossed Mistfall’s face when she spotted Whitepaw with Patchwhisper. It was a rather intense glance. The grey tabby looked away quickly and sped off. 

“Hmm…” 

Silverfrost hummed. Russetheart and Flippaw joined the conversation, Flippaw quickly began yammering on to Whitepaw about some herb or another. The she-cat rolled her eyes but nodded along to her brother. Russetheart poked Silverfrost lightly with his tail, and she turned to the tom. His wounds from the battle had all but healed, but his fur had yet to grow over them. The tom gestured behind the medicine den. 

“May I speak with you, privately?”

Silverfrost nodded and followed him, curious. 

Once they had settled, Russetheart pricked his ears before meeting her blue gaze. 

“Was Sundapple there? During the rescue?”

Silverfrost hesitated and sighed. 

“No. He was probably at Thunderclan’s camp with Ivystar.”

Russetheart’s tail drooped. 

“Oh.”

They were silent for a moment. 

“So… are you and Emberpaw official yet?”

Silverfrost blinked and her ears warmed. 

“Uh… no… at least… I don’t think so,” she stammered, and Russetheart’s eyes lightened. 

“Alright, alright. Don’t get your tail in a twist. When are you going to ask her?”

“Uhm. Probably when she becomes a warrior?”

“Are you asking me or telling me?”

Silverfrost straightened up. 

“Telling.” 


	44. Chapter 44

“Silverfrost!”

Puddlekit leapt out of her nest and scrambled toward the warrior, her tail high. A quarter moon had passed, and Puddlekit was back in the nursery. Blueheart was there to help the queens, though she had no kits herself, as was Greystream, who was expected to have her kits back to back with Whitefern. The Thunderclan queen was heavy with her litter, and was only a half- moon away from her due date. 

An empty nest lay next to Whitefern, belonging to Hollylight. The she-cat was out with Greystorm currently, hating being cooped up in the nursery.

Rainheart purred as her kits tumbled out after Puddlekit and leapt onto Silverfrost. She let the kits drag her down, their prickly paws poking her pelt. 

“You kits are big!”

They all squealed in joy as Silverfrost batted at them gently with her paws. They were all three moons old now, half-way to apprenticeship. All five were growing like weeds, though Puddlekit was the smallest now. Her time in the Shadowclan camp had stunted her growth some, but she certainly didn’t seem to care. She was currently tackling Loudkit to the ground, and ginger kit wailed at the top of his little lungs as Puddlekit batted at his ears. 

“Puddlekit! Stop!” 

“I’m practicing for when we take back our camp!”

Puddlekit mewed and continued throwing her tiny paws at her brother. Silverfrost leaned over and lifted the kit up by her scruff. 

“Puddlekit, you know kits cannot fight battles,” Silverfrost meowed around the kit’s scruff before setting her down. 

The kit looked crestfallen, but only for a moment. 

“Then when I’m an apprentice I’ll teach Shadowclan a lesson! Will you be my mentor, Silverfrost? Please?”

The kit begged and Silverfrost couldn’t help but feel flattered. 

“No, I want Silverfrost!”

“But I want Silverfrost to teach me how to hunt!”

“She told me she’d help me practice my fighting moves one day!”

Silverfrost was taken aback by the kits’ clambering over whom she would mentor, and she caught Rainheart’s gaze. The she-cat was looking fondly at them all, her head resting lightly on her paws, eyes drooping. 

“Kits! Kits, hush now. How about we step outside, and I will show all of you the hunting crouch?”

Rainheart nodded her permission as she yawned and the five kits all but raced out of the den. Silverfrost followed them, purring. 

“Alright, listen up! Lean down like this and keep your tail still. Go ahead and try, and I’ll come and help you all,” Silverfrost demonstrated the crouch as she spoke and the kits were eager to copy her. 

Shinekit looked pretty good, but his front legs trembled. 

“Shinekit, let some of your weight onto your back legs… there you go! Milkkit, if you keep nudging Blackkit like that she’ll fall over! Loudkit, hush now, how will you catch prey if you’re talking?”

Silverfrost went down the line, bending over to help the little cats balance. She reached Puddlekit, and the kit was in nearly perfect stance. Silverfrost looked at her in surprise and the kit sat up. 

“Wolfpaw showed me how… back in Shadowclan,” the grey cat admitted and looked down at her paws. 

“That’s wonderful, Puddlekit! It’s important to learn from every cat you can, no matter what clan you are from! How about you help Blackkit with her balance?”

The kit’s eyes brightened, and she bounced over to her sister, encouraging her and steadying the black-tailed kit. 

“Wow, Silverfrost! I didn’t know you had five apprentices!”

Nightfur jested as she padded up to the group. She looked quite heavy. While most cats only thought Nightfur had been eating a few extra meals, Silverfrost knew the truth. The kits in her body were growing, and fast. Nightfur would have to tell the clan soon, or…

Silverfrost didn’t know what other option there was. 

“I’ll watch them, Silverfrost. Emberpaw wants to speak with you. She’s at the camp entrance.”

Silverfrost nodded, dreading the coming conversation and licked Shinekit’s ears when he chirped triumphantly as he balanced. 

“Alright, but don’t lose them like you lost Hollylight and Patchwhisper when they were kits,” Silverfrost mewed teasingly and Nightfur grumbled. 

The black warrior sat down with a heavy sigh, obviously exhausted. It was no good for the she-cat to be patrolling and hunting as much as she was, Silverfrost knew that for certain. 

She padded away, trying to push the concern out of her mind. Emberpaw’s tail was flicking while she sat at the entrance, staring at Silverfrost as she approached. 

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

Emberpaw mewed back evenly, her gaze unreadable. Silverfrost gulped. 

“Come on, Leaftail is taking me hunting soon and I need you to explain yourself before then.”

Emberpaw mewed as she stood. Silverfrost followed her silently out of camp. 

Emberpaw led her to the stream that flowed into the lake. She tried to focus on the bubbling and rushing of the water and not her pounding heart. How much would she tell her? Was she putting her in danger? Would Applestar even want more cats to know?

She hadn’t told the leader that her littermates knew about everything, worried it might’ve been the wrong decision. Patchwhisper had been more contemplative that Hollylight. Her energetic sister was too busy with Greystorm and her coming kits. 

Emberpaw sat. Silverfrost sat. 

“Tell me what’s been going on. I know you’ve been in some sort of conflict since before the battle. It all started that night you ran out of camp. Please, tell me what’s wrong,” Emberpaw mewed, her voice giving away her concern. 

“I don’t know where to start,” Silverfrost responded honestly. 

“The beginning would be good.” 

Silverfrost looked at the flowing water, crashing lightly against rocks and rolling over pebbles. The water closer to the bank was calmer, and she padded forward to look down at her reflection. 

A tired face looked back at her. A scarred muzzle and a ripped ear told of her altercations, and her bright blue eyes reminded her so much of Honeyfrost that it hurt. She turned her head to see the scars down her throat that Sundapple had torn into her. Her fur was beginning to thicken slightly, readying her for the coming leaf bare. Silverfrost sighed, still staring at the tired, weary white and silver cat in the water. 

“Applestar received a prophecy the night I was born. ‘Return us to the stars, and we shall strike the darkness with our silver light’. At first, she didn’t know what it meant. Slowly, she realized the prophecy was referring to me. I struck a fox, before you were even born, and then I smelled the holly when no other cat could. I’ve had dreams of the dead, and I think I’ve even seen the dead in my waking life. Then… the night Honeyfrost died, something happened. Lightning struck the battling cats and separated them, preventing more death that night.”

Silverfrost looked back to gauge Emberpaw’s reaction. The black she-cat was wide-eyed. Silverfrost wanted to comfort her but continued on. 

“Emberpaw, there’s something you should know. Starclan has been taken from their hunting grounds by the cats of the Dark Forest. The Dark Forest is where all evil cats go after death, and I think they’ve been gathering their strength to attack the living cats, as they did many, many seasons ago. They’ve already proven they can impact our battles, clawing a cat here, slicing a cat there. They were responsible for Ashflight’s death, and I think somehow, they are the ones causing all of this conflict between clans.”

“B-but it was Sundapple who started all this! And Ivystar!”

Emberpaw protested, getting to her paws. 

“Yes, but do you remember what Sundapple said? Dapplepaw came to him and  _ told _ him that Thunderclan killed her. I expect the same thing happened to Ivystar, and Rockheart, and every other cat who lost kin and loved ones when we were poisoned.”

Emberpaw looked rather distressed, and she backed away a step. 

“And Applestar expects you to, what? Fight these evil dead cats and defeat them? You’ll be killed!”

Silverfrost stepped toward the she-cat, her ears low. 

“I don’t  _ know _ what to do, Emberpaw, and neither does Applestar, not really. I got back Lightblaze and Puddlekit, but I have to figure out how to communicate with these cats, or at least see them, before I can do anything useful! I know I can dream, but so far, I’ve only been able to see into Starclan’s territory, and there is no cat there!”

“Then… Honeyfrost, Mousenose… my littermates... and every other cat… they are all trapped in this ‘Dark Forest’?”

“Yes. And I need to return them to their rightful place in the stars. Only then can we all move against the Dark Forest. We are weakened without our warrior ancestors, as they are without access to us”

“You can’t do it alone, you know,” Emberpaw looked frightened. 

“I have to try. I’ve been trying to ignore this whole thing for so long, but when I saw what those cats did, what they’ve done…” 

Emberpaw shook her head and began backing away from the stream. 

“Emberpaw-”

“Don’t. I just need some time, okay? I-I have to train with Leaftail, I’ll see you later, Silverfrost.”

Emberpaw hesitated before turning away and padding quickly through the brush back toward camp. Silverfrost watched her go, tail falling into the mud, her heart trembling. 

_ Emberpaw, turn around. Please. _

The little black cat didn’t look back. 


	45. Chapter 45

“Silverfrost! Come to the den, please.”

Applestar beckoned the young warrior. Silverfrost rose to her paws and nudged her brother lightly before she left. They had been sharing a meal together with Whitecrash, who he had been quite close to recently. The pretty calico had received her warrior name the sunrise before, along with Minnowflight, another Riverclan she-cat. Riverclan currently had no apprentices, but with Greystream’s incoming litter, the nursery would at least be full. Riverclan was strong; they had many warriors, and no cat seemed concerned about the swimming clan seeming weak. 

Now, Whitecrash was curled up next to Patchwhisper, randomly commenting on the cats in camp. She wondered what would come of the two’s obvious connection. As she glanced over her shoulder to see Patchwhisper gazing at the young cat like a moonstruck owl, she couldn’t help but hope, against all odds, both would come out of this happy. 

“Yes, Applestar?”

She meowed as she approached the leaders’ den, where Applestar sat with Lightblaze and Bluefeather. 

“I’d like to speak with you all, inside, if you will.”

Silverfrost nodded and glanced curiously at Lightblaze, who only gave the slightest shrug. The grey and white deputy looked good. She had almost fully gained the weight back, and though her wounds had taken incredibly long to heal, they were finally beginning to close up and scar over. Russetheart and Flippaw had been monitoring them closely, seeing as they had been infected, but managed to keep the she-cat in good health. Silverfrost was grateful; she didn’t know what Thunderclan would do if they lost their deputy. 

“Please, sit,” Applestar mewed as they entered the small den. 

Mudstar’s den was a bit smaller than Applestar’s, and a few ferns and plants grew within, as Applestar’s was made of hard stone, the only softness coming from her old nest. Silverfrost settled next to Lightblaze. Bluefeather shook his head, as though agitated, before settling. He had been a bit distant lately, and Furzepaw had taken over most of the medicine cat duties as of late. She hoped her friend would receive her medicine cat name soon. It seemed Bluefeather was becoming more and more senile. 

“I’ve been wanting to have this discussion for some time, and seeing as Lightblaze is back,” Applestar dipped her head to her deputy, “I felt I should say this now, before the Gathering tonight.”

Silverfrost perked her ears and Applestar glanced meaningfully at her before continuing. 

“I am saying this, knowing I can trust all three of you with my life, literally. I am on my last life-”

“Applestar! You shouldn’t be sharing this…” 

Lightblaze gasped but settled as Applestar levelled a gentle gaze at her. 

“Calm, Lightblaze. I have thought about this for a long time now, trust my judgement, as you have trusted me for many moons. I am on my last life, and I fear with all this rising conflict, it may soon be ‘my time’, as they say. That’s why it’s important that both of you put your trust in Silverfrost once I am gone, whenever that may be.”

Silverfrost gaped, and Lightblaze turned to look at her, a curious look on her face. Bluefeather said nothing, but seemed more alert. He glanced at Applestar once before looking back down at the ground, muttering something indiscernible to himself. 

“Applestar, I hope you understand when I say this, but why would I trust this cat? Granted, she is a loyal warrior, as true as any, but-”

“I foresaw your concerns, Lightblaze,” Applestar’s whiskers twitched, “but I fear I cannot tell you as much as I want to. Silverfrost has an important role to play for Thunderclan and perhaps all the clans. I cannot say more.”

Lightblaze was not satisfied. 

“She’s only just become a warrior! She’s only been alive for little more than a season-cycle, surely she cannot know or play a role more important than a leader or a deputy, or even a medicine cat?”

Applestar blinked. 

“Do you trust me, Lightblaze?”

“With everything I am,” Lightblaze did not hesitate, and Silverfrost felt great respect for the she-cat. 

“Then you will trust this young cat, as I do.”

Lightblaze opened her mouth but nothing came out. She snapped it shut and turned to face Silverfrost. Her amber eyes were calculating and  _ almost _ cold, and she seemed to stare straight into Silverfrost’s thoughts. Silverfrost straightened, staring back evenly.

Then, the fierce she-cat sighed. 

“My sister loved you, more than her own life, just as she loved me. For my sister’s love, and for my life, which you saved not a half-moon ago, I will put my trust in you, Silverfrost.” 

Lightblaze bowed her head and stood. Applestar inclined her head slightly to her deputy and Lightblaze turned to leave. Before she left the den, she glanced back to look at Silverfrost, her eyes somber and weary.

“You- you have Honeyfrost’s eyes, you know that?”

Then, the deputy left, her tail low in remembrance of her sister. 

“Silverfrost.”

The young cat turned to look at her leader. Bluefeather stood without a word and swept out of the den. 

“Do you understand why I have said this?”

Silverfrost lowered her head. 

“I do. Lightblaze doesn’t know about the prophecy, but if she becomes leader, I’ll need her help to do… whatever it is I’ll have to do.”

“Yes. Clever young cat.”

“... Applestar, you seem so strong… you won’t… die, will you?”

Silverfrost hated the tremor in her voice. Applestar’s eyes warmed. 

“Every cat dies, Silverfrost. It’s not our job to know when or why or how. All a cat can do is accept their mortality and live their life to the fullest.”

Silverfrost looked away, thinking very much of her beloved mother and her gruesome death. 

“When Darkclaw died, I was devastated. But over the seasons, as my muzzle grew grey and my warriors grew old, I realized something,” Applestar dipped her head forward and touched her nose to the young warrior’s ear. 

“What’s that?”

“The dead are free. The living are trapped. That is why Starclan’s capture is horrifying. They are trapped, when in all of our history, Starclan has been free.”

“And it’s my job to free them, right?”

Applestar flicked her tail and made Silverfrost look at her. 

“You are part of the prophecy, yes. But remember, I am here for you, as are Bluefeather and Lightblaze. Your clanmates are loyal to you as well, as they are loyal to every Thunderclan cat. You can never be truly alone, Silverfrost. Not in Thunderclan.”

Silverfrost tried to hide her thoughts but Applestar knew her. 

“You are not alone.”

The leader stepped forward and nuzzled the young cat’s cheek. 

“You have Hollylight, Patchwhisper, Emberpaw, Nightfur, and so many more. You have me. You. Are. Not. Alone.”

Emberpaw. She hadn’t spoken to the she-cat in a quarter moon.

Applestar sighed and licked the cat’s ear before stepping toward the entrance. 

“Now, come. I must announce who will be coming to the Gathering tonight. Go and join your littermates.”

Silverfrost dipped her head and padded out of the den behind the pale ginger she-cat. 

  
_ I am not alone. I am not alone. I am not alone.  _


	46. Chapter 46

“Hm, well, tonight will be fun,” Whitecrash mewed sarcastically, 

Patchwhisper nudged the calico cat good-naturedly while Silverfrost shivered. They were heading to the Gathering for the first time in two moons. The air was growing cooler and leaf fall had officially begun. The chill lived in Silverfrost’s bones and made her muscles stiff. 

Applestar had ordered every cat to go, besides the queens and kits. Hollylight had been upset, but Rainheart asked her to help with the kits. The young cat enjoyed the kits just as much as Silverfrost, and had eagerly agreed. 

Even Russetheart joined them, though his fur was ruffled with discomfort. Mudstar had only brought a few of his warriors, likely trying to lie low under Ivystar’s observance. Silverfrost knew much of Riverclan wanted to fight alongside Thunderclan, but no cat had spoken up beside Pikeripple that day at StoneBridge. 

“I hope Runningstar has a handle over her warriors,” Nightfur grumbled. 

The black she-cat, since she wasn’t openly a queen, had been forced to come along. Applestar had been conflicted about it, Silverfrost knew, but she let the black cat make her own decisions. 

“Pft. I hope Ivystar doesn’t even show up,” Whitecrash responded. 

Silverfrost silently agreed. The last thing she wanted was a run-in with Shadowclan at an otherwise peaceful Gathering. 

“What do you think she’ll say if she’s there?”

Patchwhisper asked, looking at his sister intently. 

Silverfrost shook her head, uncertain. 

“We can only hope she doesn’t start anything,” she responded and the cats nodded their agreement. 

“Alright, alright, enough doom and gloom,” Mistfall butted in, trying to lighten the mood. 

“Let’s just get in and get out, so we can get some sleep! I wanna take you fishing tomorrow, Silverfrost, you’ve been avoiding your lessons,” she teased. 

“That’s because she couldn’t catch a fish if it landed in her paws,” Whitecrash mreowed and the cats stifled their laughs at Silverfrost’s indignant look. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well,” Patchwhisper began, his whiskers twitching, “You aren’t really comfortable around water-”

“That’s because I’m not Riverclan!”

Silverfrost mewed, and Whitecrash only purred. 

“Don’t worry, Silverfrost, we’ll make a swimmer of you yet! I heard you barely made it across the lake. You should’ve taken a Riverclan cat with you!”

“Yeah, well, next time I’ll keep you in mind,” Silverfrost grumbled good-naturedly. 

Whitecrash nudged the she-cat’s shoulder before turning to Minnowflight, who had appeared next to her. The two engaged in a conversation while the rest of the cats fell into a comfortable silence on their way to the Gathering. 

It was a short trip. 

Because the island was right off Riverclan territory, the two clans were there in less than half the time it took Thunderclan normally. Applestar allowed Mudstar and his clan to cross the log first before leading her own clan across. 

Windclan was already there. 

Before Silverfrost could search the cats for Rockheart, a voice grumbled her name. 

“Hey, Silverfrost.”

It was Flamefoot. The white pawed ginger tom padded out of the throng of Windclan to join Silverfrost. The other cats with Silverfrost eyed him curiously. 

“He helped with the rescue,” Silverfrost whispered. 

“That I did,” Flamefoot mewed, obviously having heard her. 

“How are they, anyway? How’s that kit?”

The tom looked uncomfortable being so friendly with the other cats, but he stayed put. 

“Puddlekit is doing well. She’s back with her littermates and her mother now. Lightblaze is also good, she’s here tonight.”

“That’s good.”

The tom said no more, but followed the group as they settled near the center of the island. He crouched next between Silverfrost and Nightfur, glancing at the black she-cat with slight curiosity. Rabbitbreeze must have told the tom about her. 

Applestar and Mudstar had ascended the tree and were sitting side-by-side on the lowest branch. Runningstar sat above them, pointedly ignoring them both. 

A yowl sounded and all heads turned as Ivystar raced onto the island, her white fur gleaming, her pine warriors on her tail. Every cat was even more tense now, and Windclan looked noticeably uncomfortable. Flamefoot stayed with Silverfrost and the group, not even glancing at his clan. 

“Hello,” a voice mewed and Silverfrost turned around in surprise. 

“Rowantail.”

Silverfrost hissed, and Patchwhisper and Flamefoot stood, flanking her as she glowered at the tom. He stepped back and lowered his head in submission to her. She was shocked. 

“I’m only here because I want to know if your cats all made it back safely. If Puddlekit made it to her mother,” he mewed softly to them.

“Mousenose drowned.”

Silverfrost growled flatly and Rowantail’s ears flattened. Then, she added;

“But Puddlekit is safe with her mother now. She’s gaining weight, and she’s already playing with her littermates again.”

Rowantail looked up, eyes brightening. 

“Thank you.”

He mewed simply and padded away. Patchwhisper and Flamefoot settled back down but Silverfrost watched the tom rejoin his clan, and he was greeted by Wolfpaw. She must be his apprentice. The little brown cat spotted Silverfrost watching and flicked an ear in greeting, which Silverfrost returned. She hadn’t forgiven Shadowclan for what they had done, but there were good cats in every clan, even theirs. 

“Cats of all clans, this Gathering has begun!”

Applestar yowled and the clearing fell silent. 

“Thunderclan has been driven from our territory, as you all know. We have been taken in by Riverclan, and we thank them for their compassion and hospitality.”

Applestar nodded to Mudstar and he stood. 

“Riverclan will provide for Thunderclan until they can be returned to their territory-”

“How could you shelter those flea pelts!?”

A voice called out, and heads turned to see who it was. Then another voice joined in.

“Yeah! They poisoned the clans, and Riverclan just accepts them?”

“Thunderclan should be punished!”

“Drive them out!”

Applestar’s tail lashed as Ivystar looked down on the warriors smugly. Runningstar stepped forward. 

“Silence,” she hissed. 

“Thunderclan did not deserve to get driven from their home, no matter the accusations. That is not how the clans do things!”

“But you helped drive them out!”

Whitecrash yowled and Patchwhisper nudged her. 

“Windclan played no part in this!”

Runningstar yowled, but she sounded desperate. 

“Actually, Runningstar, we did.”

Rockheart stepped forward from the throng of cats and Runningstar’s eyes widened. 

“You…” 

She could not speak, she was so shocked. Rockheart growled. 

“I took warriors to help drive Thunderclan out, like you were too cowardly to do,” he snarled and Runningstar shook her head. 

“Rockheart, how could you do this? You are my deputy!”

“You are weak, Runningstar.”

The tom spat and Runningstar’s eyes narrowed. 

“When Windclan returns home, you will be punished severely, Rockheart.”

He only sneered. Many of the Windclan cats seemed more supportive of Rockheart than Runningstar, and Silverfrost worried about the tabby leader and her clan. She glanced at Flamefoot, who was looking down. 

Runningstar glanced at Applestar, a deep emotion in her eyes, before she dipped her head slightly to the other leader in a show of apology. Applestar blinked and looked back out at the cats. 

“Here me now, cats of all clans!”

She yowled to the sky, and Silverfrost saw the strength running through her leader’s pelt and the fire in her green gaze. 

“Thunderclan will be back home in our territory by the time the moon is full once more! We will not allow Shadowclan to defile our territory any longer. Thunderclan is coming for you, and this time, we will win!”

Thunderclan yowled their agreement, Silverfrost adding her own voice to the mix. They would take back their territory soon! She knew Applestar had been planning this for a while, but she had no idea how soon the leader had been aiming for. Much of Riverclan roared as well in support, and Ivystar snarled. 

“We will see, Thunderclan, we will see.”

Her tone was ice-cold and Silverfrost shivered. Ivystar then leapt down from the tree, signalling the end of the Gathering, and the cats began to disperse. 

Flamefoot stood. 

“Uhm… I’ll be seeing you,” he mewed awkwardly before joining his clanmates. 

Silverfrost waved her tail in farewell. 

“That went better than expected,” Whitecrash deadpanned as the two clans, Riverclan and Thunderclan, headed back into their territory together. 

“Did any of you notice? Sundapple and Greypelt weren’t there,” Nightfur mewed, and Silverfrost started. 

She was right! The deputy nor the warrior had not been there, despite their seeming importance to Shadowclan. 

“My head hurts, let’s just get back and go to sleep,” Mistfall yawned and Whitecrash agreed. 

Silverfrost was tired as well, but going to sleep without Emberpaw was hard. They still hadn’t spoken, and she’d barely seen the she-cat. Leaftail had her training most of the time, since she missed a lot while she was injured, and Silverfrost hadn’t had a chance to talk to the little cat. 

She had a horrible feeling that Emberpaw didn’t really want to talk to her anyway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey kiddos, one more chapter! Ya'll ready?


	47. Chapter 47

_ Silverfrost startled awake. Then she groaned and rolled over.  _

_ She was back in Thunderclan camp. There were no sounds other than her own heartbeat, and the air smelled stale and dusty. She stood and padded out of the den. No stars twinkled above, and she could barely see her surroundings.  _

_ “Is there anyone there?” _

_ She called out wearily, knowing there would be no response. It had been a while since she had visited the barren camp in her dreams. _

_ All was quiet. She padded around the camp, homesick for the real thing, before noticing the borders of camp had closed in even further, completely obscuring the camp entrances. Silverfrost suddenly had a thought, and she stepped close to the border.  _

_ She heard a rustle and peered into the void, squinting as her eyes focused. Something was moving in the distance, and Silverfrost itched to follow it.  _

_ She stepped forward hesitantly, pulling her paw back with a hiss as the darkness crept around her paws like a snake. Then she took a deep breath and pushed forward once more.  _

_ The air immediately turned sour, and she could scent death in the air. She could barely see her paws in front of her, and she heard the sounds of distant wails and shrieks.  _

_ She wanted out.  _

_ Silverfrost turned around and tried going back the way she had come, but all was dark now, and there was no escape.  _

_ She should have stayed in camp.  _

_ She flicked her tail and took a deep breath, swiveling her ears around.  _

_ Another rustle sounded and a twig snapped. Silverfrost let her paws guide her toward the sound. It sounded like something was running from her, and she began to move faster, trusting her whiskers to help her avoid any obstacles.  _

_ The thing kept running, swishing through the air as it ran, leaving muddy paw prints that Silverfrost occasionally stepped in. She ran faster and faster.  _

_ She was on its tail, but it kept just in front of her.  _

_ Suddenly, the creature jolted to a stop in a clearing of some sort and Silverfrost tumbled right into it.  _

_ She landed on the hard, soggy ground and scrambled to her paws, fur fluffed.  _

_ “Ugh, I just washed my fur!” _

_ A mew sounded. A distantly familiar mew. Silverfrost turned around in circles, trying to pin down the voice.  _

_ “Hey, now, put the claws away, Silverfrost.” _

_ The voice came again. A she-cat. Silverfrost looked down and saw that her claws were indeed out, and she tentatively retracted them. _

_ “Show yourself,” she hissed.  _

_ A mreow of amusement sounded.  _

_ “Yeah, you’re terrifying.” _

_ Silverfrost snarled and the voice huffed. _

_ “Alright, alright!” _

_ A figure stepped out of the shadows, and Silverfrost blinked. Flawless tortoiseshell fur came into view, and she squinted. Amber eyes like fire gleamed at her with mirth, and Silverfrost gasped.  _

  
Dapplepaw. 


	48. Chapter 48

Hey Kiddos! 

Thanks for taking the time to read this- it's appreciated, and I hope you enjoyed the story! 

Do ya'll want Book 2? 


	49. UPDATE

Hey Kiddos!

I've always told myself if even one person wanted to read more, I'd provide. I love the idea that there are people out there finding enjoyment in something I've made, who wouldn't!

I'm grateful too, and I hope I can continue filling restless hours and boring days for ya'll! 

So, the first chapter of The Stars Return: Found, will be coming to you in April, 2021! I'm tentatively planning for the 15th. Keep a lookout! I also may continue to post a few bonus chapters here :)

I'm also planning a Super Edition, to (perhaps) be released in between Book 2 and Book 3 of the current trilogy. 

Let me know if you have any questions or comments, or even requests for Book 2. There's a million characters that haven't yet been fleshed out (and some that haven't even been named yet), so throw out whatever you're thinking, and maybe it'll be added into the series :)

I hope you are all staying safe! Silverfrost and Co. will be back in April! Peace!


	50. Chapter 50

Random comment: I just started reading Squirrelflight's Hope and there are some similarities between that book and this one... Anything overlapping was unintentional! 


End file.
